Severed Ties
by MissBesanii
Summary: These scars wouldn't be so hidden if you would just look me in the eye. -Sequel to Covet With Compassion. Rated T for Adult themes, and strong language.
1. Introduced

**HEY. I know most people are like me and never read this beginning bit, but I do have a few things to say. This is a sequel to Covet With Compassion, but most things will be explained if you don't feel reading 80K words.  
Also, due to my main inspiration being music, particularly for my Ikarishippings, I will be putting certain lyrics at the start of each chapter, so you can see where I'm coming from and feel similar emotions to me. Hopefully.  
Also, as Covet With Compassion's chapters were titled with emotions, (and I was running out of synonyms for DEPRESSED) I've decided to go with actions for this one. You'll understand why once you've started reading. But anyway, if you are reading this, thank you, and I hope you enjoy the sequel as much as I'll enjoy continuing it. **

_**Severed Ties.  
Ikarishipping.**_

* * *

_"I'm not a stranger,_  
_No, I am yours_  
_With crippled anger_  
_And tears that still drip sore..." ~Cut, by Plumb_

_

* * *

_

Things were pretty hectic in my head. It was hard to work out what I was doing, and why. My body was in auto-pilot. I hadn't felt this empty before, ever. I guess Ash had been right, for once, and so I followed his advice. I cancelled my previous plans, and headed in the opposite direction.

With it being the end of autumn, the cold was picking up, and it rained a lot more frequently. This was one of those times. My hair became plastered to my face, and I wandered through this unknown town with a disgruntled stare at the ground.

After being given directions, I headed in towards the white, cottage-like house. It was quaint and delicate, like it had jumped out of a storybook children would read. I stepped up the porch, which was lit with a porch-light, as it was early morning and therefore still dark. Hesitation kept my knuckles from hitting the white wood, but eventually I knocked. A shuffle of slippers across laminate flooring became louder, as the woman muttered something about always forgetting her keys. It swung open, and we both blinked in surprise. I'd definitely got the right house. The resemblance was uncanny.

"Hello." I bowed my head politely; "I'm-"

"I know who you are, come in!" She beamed at me, stepping aside. "She's not in right now, but she should be back soon."

I looked around the living room, the television was on, showing some morning programme I'd spent day after day watching not so long ago...

"I'm very glad you came." Her mother smiled as she entered the kitchen, beckoning me to follow. I did so obediently, sitting on the chair she pulled out for me. "Tea?" She side-tracked. "Please." I replied. She seemed pleased with my politeness. I realised I was being heavily judged.

"Dawn likes to go on walks every morning. I don't know where she goes, but she likes to get out. I guess you can understand." She smiled knowingly, and I wondered how much she did actually know.

After a few minutes of silence, she handed me the drink and we moved into the living room again. She turned the television off and sat in the armchair, leaving me to uncomfortably perch on the loveseat.

"Make yourself comfortable." She nodded to the foot stool with a warm smiled gracing her mature face. It was quite odd, to feel the welcoming care of a mother, having never known my own. I wasn't sure how to respond, so I settled for shuffling back.

She waited for me to drink a fair bit of my tea, and when she was satisfied I was comfortable enough, her face changed a little more serious. I tensed with nervousness.

"Now Paul," she began, sitting forward to make her look all the more business-like. "I know that you and Dawn are going through a difficult time at the moment, I just want you to know that you are most welcome to stay here as long as you like. I'm happy to support you in any way I can, to thank you for being there for Dawn when she needed you most."

During her little unexpected speech (I'd assumed the 'talk to my daughter and die' cliche to have come first...) I'd heated up to the point where my face was more red than the top of a pokeball. I was assuming she was talking about Reggie, (why everybody avoided saying his name I didn't know, may as well say it if you're bringing him up. I'll think about him either way...) I coughed awkwardly, and bowed my head again; "That's very generous of you, but..."

"Then it's settled! You can stay here as long as you want. I'll get the spare room set up for you." She stood up and started busying herself, fetching sheets from somewhere in the kitchen as she shuffled around in her slippers.

Just as she came back into the living room to head upstairs, keys rattled in the door. Once again the tension radiated through my muscles, locking me into place so I couldn't turn round to see.

The door opened, and cold rushed in. The fact that the cold did not stop told me she had frozen on the spot too. Slowly, I stood up and turned to look at her only to exhale in one long stretch. Damn, she'd never looked quite so amazing in my eyes than at that moment. Her hair dripping wet, and her clothes clinging to every contour of her body only to tease me with memories that were too long ago for my liking. My mouth dried as she frowned at me, and her eyes watered. I gulped, about to say something to try and break the ice, but she suddenly wheeled around and ran back out of the door, slamming it as she passed.

I blinked in shock. It wasn't quite the welcome I'd hoped for, but it should have been expected. I guess we didn't have a good reputation for introductions and hellos.

My eyes wandered to Johanna, who looked shocked. Her eyes met mine and she was apologetic. We didn't bother with talk, I just ran for the door too. I ran into the porch fencing, leaning over to look in all directions, hopefully to find her. She was nowhere, she could run bloody fast. It can't have been possible.

But then I spotted her in the corner of my eye. She hadn't gone far at all, just to the side of the door with her back pressed against the wall. She was staring at my feet, refusing to look at me.

"Hey." I breathed, scowling at my own anti-climax. The corner of her lip flickered upward slightly in a weak attempt to smile, but she didn't move. "I-err... Thought we needed to talk."

She laughed once soundlessly, and I grimaced. Had I ruined it? I had fucked up royally when I last saw her, and she'd given me many second chances. How could I expect another?

I hung my head as she walked towards the door, but paused at the handle. She said nothing, but turned to me and nodded toward the door. I sighed, following her in.

Maybe things could look up for me, eventually.

* * *

**Yes, so I know it's short. But I wanted this to come out the same day as the Epilogue, and people were growing impatient so I stopped here rather than where I originally planned. :)  
**

**So what do you think of the narrative change? Would you like me to stay this way? I've never written as Paul so this is going to be a big challenge for me. Of course, I've made it easier for me because he's already changed from the cannon character he was. But still, he's got a little bit of angst in him.  
Yay or nay? Reviews would be brilliant, so I know how you feel about this change! ^^**


	2. Forgiven

_I watched you die_  
_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_  
_I was so young_  
_You should have known better than to lean on me.  
_~Because of you, by Kelly Clarkson.

* * *

"I have to get going, I'm already late for work as it is. Dawn, why don't you show Paul around Twinleaf? He'll be staying here a while." Johanna babbled once we'd re-entered the house. Dawn nodded quietly, and wandered up the stairs. Johanna quickly looked at me; "I should have told you before..."

I looked back to the mother, who had taken a step closer so she could whisper. She threw a glance over her shoulder before she continued. "She hasn't spoken a word since she woke up. The doctor said it sometimes happens after traumatic experiences, so we should let her grow out of it herself. He told me not to try and force it out of her, because that could make her worse."

It took a while for it to sink in, but Johanna was already pulling on her coat. She placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently, in some sort of a soothing gesture I was clearly uncomfortable with, so she took her hand away quickly. "Maybe you'll be able to get her back to her old self." She murmured, mainly to herself. I watched her as she picked up an umbrella and stepped out of the door.

Well whatever the doctor had said, he was wrong. I'd spoken to Dawn after she woke up, she'd spoken perfectly well to me too. I didn't want to go back to that memory, but I checked just in case, and I knew she'd begged me not to leave. I had left when I'd promised her I wouldn't. It suddenly occured to me that if the roles had been reversed, her leaving me would have been pretty traumatic. I hissed at myself as I realised I had done this to her, there was nobody to blame because I'd proved it was my fault.

Not really knowing what to do now I was alone in a house I'd never visited before, I wandered aimlessly to the loveseat and sat down. It wasn't too long before Dawn had come down again though, in a new outfit as her other one was soaked through. She'd changed into skinny jeans and a light blue t-shirt which hung loosely on her, falling off one shoulder. She had matching blue trainers on, and her wet hair scraped back into a ponytail. It was the usual attire of a teenage girl, the common look of a casual day. Yet I couldn't help but think she looked better in it, but I guess I am biased.

I smiled weakly, but she wasn't even looking at me. I watched her struggle, and understood what Johanna had meant. Her lips parted as if she was about to talk, but like her tongue had pressed to the back of her throat, she'd stutter a breath and give up.

I tried to go with the gentle approach, I would have to be patient, I'd been the cause of all this. "Sit down." I said, it wasn't meant to have been quite so harsh and bossy, but that was my tone of voice. She didn't glare or retort in any way, just did as she was told, soundlessly.

We lingered in that silence for a little while, not just because she couldn't speak, but because I couldn't either. I didn't know what to say, I was never good at the apologies or opening up part.

"Dawn, I-"

Well, it was a start. I growled under my breath, and saw her lift one corner of her mouth sympathetically. However, she wouldn't look at me, and I was finding it increasingly annoying. I'd gotten used to never looking people in the eye, but with her it had come naturally. There was something about her royal blue irises that absorbed me to the point where I was intoxicated in the emotion they held. Now I couldn't even remember the exact shade of them, because she hadn't let me see them properly.

"I understand if you don't want me here." I said. Again, no response. She turned her head away from me.

Unsure, I tried again; "We need to talk, Dawn. Well, I know I need to talk."

She nodded, which satisfied me for a little while. At least I knew she was listening. I began again, it was getting easier the more I spoke; "I know we didn't have the best of farewells back at the hospital, and I know I'd promised I would never leave you again, but you have to believe me... I was in a completely different state of mind then... I barely even remember what I _was_ thinking..."

She shook her head, and sat back on the chair, pulling her feet up to her knees like she always did. I was finding the more she relaxed, the easier I could speak to her. We were slipping back into an old rhythm, and I would have to be careful not to throw myself out of it with this one-sided conversation.

"Dawn?"

She inclined her had toward me automatically, but her eyes still looked down, like she couldn't bare to look at me.

I'd never been in touch with emotion, but I knew exactly what I was feeling as my stomach lurched as if I was heaving. Disappointment, the kind where you loathed yourself for being so pathetic and idiotic. I wanted to see her eyes, so she could see mine and know I was sorry. I wanted her to forgive me so we could go back to...

So we could carry on with our lives. Things would never go back to normal.

"Please Dawn, please forgive me."

She nodded slowly, but somehow I didn't believe her. She was agreeing because she couldn't argue. I stood up and stepped closer, taking her chin and pulling it to face her towards me. "I'm so sorry."

She jerked her chin away from me before she looked, and stood up to walk away. I managed to catch her arm so she couldn't walk away from me, and rested my forehead on the crown of her head. She shuddered at my breath down her neck, and I shuddered from the smell of her hair. Mint and Tea-tree. I couldn't accept the coincidence, because she'd never used it until she asked what I used. I'd shrugged and said; 'The green one,' and she'd nuzzled her face closer to me. I couldn't accept that she'd simply picked that one today out of the others. I wanted to believe she'd missed me.

Snapping out of my memory, I heard her gasp quietly and turn around to face me.

"I missed you too." I blurted, and we were both shocked. Though she kept her eyes down, she looked out our contact, and laughed. It was a good job she wasn't looking anyway, my face flushed a light red through embarrassment of my random thoughts.

She hesitated, slightly scared, but it seemed my words (as stupid as they were) were the right thing to say. She pressed her cheek onto my collar and placed one hand at my neck while the other found one of mine. She hung their limply, but I could tell that was because she was relaxed. I knew exactly how she felt, we'd both been so tight with tension, that when we let it go, we were exhausted. I placed my hand around the back of her head and closed my eyes, just needing to feel I had somebody there for me. I wasn't alone, and neither was she. As long as I had her, I could probably live through anything. I vowed to myself that I would never break my promise again. I would never leave her, and I would never be so selfish again.

"Are you going to show me around this town or not?" I asked, recieving a silent giggle. Keeping her hand in mine, she led me to the door, only to be halted so I could put a coat on her. She may have added some much needed weight on, but she was still tiny, and it was freezing outside.

To make it easier for me, I got her to point out the places I wanted to see, so she didn't struggle to talk. "Where's the pokemon center, first?"

She smiled and pulled me towards the main area of the small town. Having grown up in a big city full of depatment stores and casinos, this was very calming and quiet. Everybody knew who Dawn was, calling her and waving, none of them expecting her to reply. She waved back, and I was content in the fact that she did not let go of my hand once.

It was getting close to midday, and so she pulled me to a tiny cafe in the middle of nowhere in the tiny town. She bowed her head to the woman behind the counter; "Hello Dawn! Same as usual?"

She nodded eagerly, then inclined her head to me. The woman stared; "What would you like, sweetie?"

Wanting to vomit over the pet name I despised so much, I jabbed a thumb to Dawn; "Same as her." The woman seemed startled by my abrupt grunt, but I was so used to that by now I barely paid attention. The only reason I did was because an elbow jabbed into my stomach.

We sat down, Dawn having a smug look on her face, from clearly more than just elbowing me, and we waited quietly for her to bring over two clear mugs with oddly coloured hot water in it.

"Two mugs of green tea." The waitress beamed, then added; "On the house." Dawn smiled and nodded back as a thanks. I didn't say anything, I wasn't sure if I was thankful yet.

I watched as Dawn sipped at it happily, pouting when it was too hot. I chuckled and waited for mine to cool as she placed her hands onto her lap to refrain from drinking more.

"So you don't mind me staying for a while?" I asked quietly, well aware the waitress was trying to listen from behind the counter. Dawn smiled, keeping her eyes to her tea as she shook her head quickly.

"And maybe, soon, we can go travelling like we'd agreed?" I pushed, and she nodded gently, drinking again. I smiled, at least she was talking to me, sort of, in her silent kind of way.

* * *

**I know, I know. Shoot me. But this is only the second chapter. We will get more in depth and actiony, believe me. The plot is already set, this will not be a cool down fic from the last one. No, no. That was just the beginning!**

**But hey, I fed you some Ikari moments, didn't I? Given the circumstances? XD**

**Oh and I'll let you take the lyrics in whatever way you want. There are three ways I saw those particular lyrics. My favourite would be from Dawn's POV, aimed at Paul. But I see it the other way around too, as well as Paul to Reggie.**


	3. Scrutinised

_I've come undone_  
_But you make sense of who I am_  
_Like puzzle pieces in your eye  
~_Pieces by Red.

* * *

Although she wasn't talking, she spoke through expression, and I was just relaxed in her presence. She didn't need to say anything. We sat on the sofa together, like we used to, watching some light hearted movie about a Furret and Linoone who fell in love but their trainers were bitter rivals. I wasn't all that interested, but I knew Dawn would be absorbed with the final battle's choreography.

I wasn't sure when Johanna would return from her day, but Dawn leapt up smoothly at around three pm, moving into the kitchen and opening the fridge. I wandered in after her, seeing as I had nothing else to do, and saw that she was starting to set up a meal.

"Since when do you cook?" I rose an eyebrow sceptically, and she smiled weakly as she began to cut at some tomatoes. "Can I help?" I asked, leaning on a counter as I watched her move onto other salad. She held out the butt of the knife to me, which I took gently and began chopping for her. I had no idea when she'd learnt to cook, but she was quick and knew exactly what to do. She had always waited for her friend to cook for her, or Beth, or Reggie.

I paused, the blade I'd been using without thinking about it pausing at the tip of whatever it was I was cutting. I glanced over to her as that metaphorical light bulb in my mind switched on. During the time where I was recovering, I'd been obviously bored. Beth usually tried to occupy me with battles, and I'd gone into what Dawn called Trainer Mode. I found that when I focused on battling, nothing else really got into my head. I hadn't thought what Reggie and Dawn had been doing at the time. She wasn't facing me, she'd been peeling something into the sink. Her head was hung low, and every so often her shoulders would judder slightly, thinking about exactly the same thing as me.

"Dawn..." I muttered, not really wanting to talk about my brother, but it would have to be done. I flipped the knife in my hand so it was sideways in my palm and placed it on the counter before walking over to her. I wrapped my fingers around her tiny arms that tensed with surprisingly strong muscles, and she dropped her utensils causing the sound of metal clunking into water. "I think it's time we moved on, yeah?"

She made no move to answer me, but over her shoulder, I could see tears dripping into the sink. She'd never lost anybody before, that she could remember, anyway. Like I'd never known my mother, she'd never known her father. So she'd never mourned before. I waited for her, knowing she would be stubborn, and force herself to pull through, just like she always did. It took her some time, but eventually she nodded. She inclined her head toward me to show she was trying to smile. Releasing my grip on her, I trailed my fingertips down her arms, taking joy in feeling her shiver the way she always did. With my nose close to her ear, she felt me laugh silently, to which she mimicked in a weak attempt to stop herself from crying. It pained me that somebody else had to feel lost like I was, especially when it was the one person left that I actually cared about. I didn't want her to feel alone, because she wasn't.

I tried to press my mouth to her throat, a place that she'd always liked me kissing, but she shied away, pushing me aside gently and turning back to her job. I did so too, feeling more than slightly rejected, but I now knew where we stood. I could understand why she would not want our relationship back to the way it was, but I didn't get how she could switch so fast, not even hesitant before she pushed me away.

Females.

* * *

"This is beautiful again, Dawn." Johanna complimented as she cleared her first mouthful. "Though I feel guilty letting you do all the cooking..."

Dawn rolled her eyes and smiled at her mother, before looking to me quickly and straight down to her food to start eating again.

Having been sat in silence way too long for Johanna's liking, she turned on me, and I knew this would be the time to have scrubbed up on my chit-chat skills.

"So Paul, Ash tells me you're his rival, so you're a trainer right?" She smiled gently, urging me to talk. Dawn stared at me, but as soon as I looked to her she was looking at her mother.

"Um..." I coughed, clearing my mouth before I spoke. "Yeah, we were, but being in different regions means we're not really anymore..."

I waited as she watched me expectantly, eventually having to push more out of me; "So how many badges do you have?"

"I have all of the Sinnoh and Johto badges." I replied, feeling my cheeks redden under the pressure of this scrutiny. Of course, I had nothing to be ashamed of, quite the opposite, and Johanna seemed impressed.

"So you're a good trainer then?"

I pursed my lips, the was the tricky question. Of course I was, but saying it as confidently as I believed it would make me seem as arrogant as I actually am, and it wasn't a good first impression. "I like to think so." I said carefully. She seemed pleased with my answer, and continued with her food.

We all were quiet for a few minutes as we ate, and I peeked up to Dawn to see her smirking at me, but I found I was becoming increasingly frustrated with the lack of communication with her. I didn't mind that she wasn't talking, but she wouldn't look at me. Unlike her speaking problem, this connection was only with me. She laughed with her mother and showed her sparkling irises to her as she did so. When she was sad she didn't have to cry, or sob, but just look at her mother, and I envied it. I'd never craved attention before, and this was weird to me, but at the same time I felt completely normal to be angry.

A hand touched mine gently, and I didn't have to follow the arm to know it was Dawn. I kept my eyes on my knuckles, which had gone white from the tension around my cutlery. I had to work to loosen my grip and drop it.

"Would you excuse me?" I said; "I think I need some fresh air."

They both nodded as I bowed my head politely and hurried out the room, terrified that I would show myself up if I let my anger get the best of me.

I released Magmortar so we could walk in the cold together and I wouldn't feel it. We moved through the already darkened streets quietly, my pokemon flanking me and yet I still knew it could sense my mood.

I wasn't really sure what was wrong with me, or what was bothering me most, anyway. I'd become numb from the mourning I was just about over with, and suddenly feeling sharp sensations when I was with her was a shock to the system. Maybe I just wasn't ready to be with her again... I didn't know, I was useless with this kind of thing. Feelings... Relationships... I just tended to go with the flow, not knowing any better. I needed guidance, and the only person I could get that from, was the one person who was causing the problems.

I walked around Twinleaf, stopping at the edge of the town before turning back to have an early night. I'd been up all morning, and I was emotionally exhausted.

* * *

I couldn't sleep.

Just when I needed it most. I'd never had trouble with my sleeping patterns, and yet now knowing Dawn lay in the room just next to me kept me awake until I finally slipped out from under the hot, uncomfortable covers and shuffled across the room. I hesitated at her door, but as if we were linked mentally, her door swung open. We jumped back from each other, and she smiled, turning back into her room.

"Hey." I whispered, but she pressed her finger on her lip to hush me. I didn't say anything until she'd closed the door behind me.

"You couldn't sleep either?"

She shuddered, and I remembered that she hadn't slept well without me before, and was probably no different now.

"Can I stay in here?" I asked, and she pursed her lips, eyes wandering to the door. Toward her mother's room. "I don't want...I mean... No." I stuttered, getting slightly flushed.

Slowly, she nodded, climbing into her bed and facing the window. Away from where I would sleep. Away from me.

"Dawn." I couldn't keep it from her anymore, if I didn't ask, I would get angry and explode at her. She turned her head the slightest bit toward me as I climbed in too. "Why won't you look at me?"

Her head moved back to the window, and I clenched my teeth together as I hissed; "Dawn?" Deep breath, I reminded myself, getting angry at her might make her worse. "Do you want me here?"

She nodded quickly, rolling over and taking my hand, her eyes never leaving her folded fingers over my straight ones.

"Well, do you not like me anymore?"

She shook her head, kissing the top of my hand gently. But that tender touch only enraged me more.

"Then what, Dawn? What's wrong with you?" She shook her had slowly as I pressed even further. "Why won't you look at me, Dawn? Dawn?"

"Because when I do I seem him." She rushed, snapping at me in a desperate, hoarse voice. I pursed my lips from replying to her, but I just buried my head forward. She didn't continue.

"We've spoken about this, you said we'd move on together."

She nodded slowly, slipping back into her silence. I was in too much shock to care that she's spoken, and even moreso to care that she'd stopped again. I was sure I'd regret it later.

"You have to decide whether me being here is going to help you, or make you worse. Because I'll leave if I am." It almost killed me to say it, but I wasn't selfish. I would break my promise if it meant the outcome would be better that way.

She shook fiercely, taking my chin and forcing me to look up so our eyes met, and I lost all of my senses but sight. I couldn't remember how to breathe, or how to make my heart beat, all those little cliche things I would have recoiled from less than a year ago. But I wasn't dumbfounded enough to mistake the pain in her eyes when she looked at me, and I understood what she meant. I closed my eyes so she could look away, and she moved quietly, her warm breath brushing over me until her lips pressed against mine.

Some sort of groan rattled through my throat, like some form of pain relief for emotions had been injected into me. I wrapped an arm under her, the other gripped onto her hand as I rolled onto my back so she was resting on me. The way we used to sleep. She curled up on my stomach, weight little to nothing, and her hand found the left side of my chest so she could feel I was alive, like she had when she thought she would lose me.

I fell asleep pretty quickly, but I was waiting to wake up and be in the spare room again, so I woke up when I heard stifled sniffs echoing gently against the wall. The comforting weight had been lifted, and I opened my eyes to see the silohette of her back to me.

One step forward. Two steps back. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

**There, a nice, long chapter.  
Dawn won't be talking as much as she used to already, it was simply pressure that made her say that one sentence. I'm trying to go with consistency with this 'fic.  
Lol I have no idea if I'm getting a male perspective right, I'm simply going with personal memories for some little moments. Lol but I do know I'm failing at Paul's character, but I have an excuse, he's already marshmellowed. S'all good. :3**


	4. Calmed

_You got tears, making tracks._  
_I got tears, that are scared of the facts._

_Running, down corridors_  
_Through, automatic doors_  
_Got to get to you_  
_Got to see this through._  
~Wires, by Athlete

* * *

My eyes squeezed shut as light seeped through the window. A hand brushed across my cheek, and I smiled. However, when I opened my eyes to look at her, she was frowning at me, her mouth hung open slightly.

"What's wrong?" I muttered, my voice cracking from the lack of use through the night.

She shook her head, and I sat up.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"You." She said, "you have something."

Shit.

I stumbled out of bed, frowning; "W-what do you mean?" I stared at her innocently, backing up as she followed me, walking close to me and bringing her face close to mine as she stared into my eyes, reading them as if there was something to be read. I held still, knowing my eyes were emotionless.

She hummed, then smiled. "Okay." She pressed her lips onto mine quickly and went into the bathroom. I stumbled back to the wall and sighed.

* * *

"I'm going out." I called as I walked through the living room, but the place was empty. I walked into the kitchen, only to find a note on the breakfast table.

_Paul, I've gone out for a walk. Help yourself to anything. Dawn x_

I nodded to myself, and snapped up the note. I wasn't particularly hungry, and I wasn't going to stay in their house alone. I pulled on my coat and stepped outside, hissing at the sudden rush of wind slapping me in the face, bitter and freezing, taking my breath away. I hurried down the porch steps and headed toward the forest area.

I'd had to circle the town before I could find her, and I was shocked to see the lake she looked over. I'd never been here before, even on my way to Canalave City. Still, I knew of it, Lake Verity held legends alongside Acuity and Valor, the latter being the only one I'd visited because it was close to my hometown.

I became distracted as I got closer, as I realised what she was doing. She had no shoes on, and her coat was thrown over a rock. "Dawn?"

She had been peering over the edge, and jumped when I startled her. When she saw it was me, she beamed and placed a finger over her lips whilst taking a couple of steps back.

"What are y-" I didn't have time to finish the question, we were both running, and I chased her she ran for the waters. Before I knew it, I was diving in after her, even though she had already surfaced before I could leap.

I hit the water gracefully, having frequently swam in lake Valor. I growled; "It's freezing!"

She laughed and nodded, swimming closer to me and taking my hand. I glared, as well as convulsed from the extremity I'd just thrown myself into. "What the hell did you do that for?"

She didn't reply, just swam backwards so I had to follow her. It got colder, and yet I got used to it. I calmed quickly and sighed.

"See." She muttered; "You feel it too."

"What is it?" I asked, allowing the waters somehow affect my mood. Like a hot bath relieving muscles, but the opposite end of the scale.

"I don't know, but I come here every morning." She muttered; "I used to be upset a lot before you came."

I nodded slowly, not sure what to say. She did though; "I've missed you."

"I missed you too." I stated the obvious, a ghost of a smile pressed at our lips. I realised that with her calmness, she spoke a lot easier, almost like she used to. She nodded as if she knew what I was thinking, then ducked under the water, her feet suddenly splashing from the surface as she dove for the bottom. I couldn't even bring myself to be panicked, and the rational part of me told me that it was because she wasn't in any real danger. I swam under too, my sharpened eyesight able to see through the waters.

It was the first time I'd had fun in quite a while, and even though we got out and the human feelings returned, we laughed and shivered all the way back to her house. She was able to keep talking too.

"You need some new clothes." She muttered, eying my jacket that was now soaked as I hadn't stopped to take anything off. People in the town looked at us curiously, other looked to the sky expecting rain clouds.

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

She poked at me playfully; "Well, they're wet."

"So are yours." I retorted.

"But I have loads at home, and you're not borrowing any." She finished the argument, sticking up her nose. It was strange, how just a simple cold swim had just awoken us like a slap in the face, and we were being the children we should be.

"Well that's selfish, I don't have any clothes now." I teased, wrapping an arm around her to share what little heat we had together. Her hand joined mine and held it there. "Well, who says you need to wear anything at all?" She stared wide eyed at me, biting her lip as if she'd said something completely wrong.

I swear I nearly heaved my heart leapt so fiercely. "What?" I stammered, my confidence not being too good in the flirtatious area. Was she really implying what I thought she was? Was she serious? Or was it just the good mood from the water talking?

It wouldn't be fair to take advantage of that, but she rose an eyebrow at me.

"I don't think that's the best idea right now." I muttered, sobering up as soon as I'd said it. The smile on her face wavered, but she tried to stay unphazed.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Mom will be home soon." She pursed her lips, and then beamed; "I have you night bottoms upstairs, you can wear them while your clothes are in the dryer."

She skipped ahead of me to unlock the door, and held the door open for me, but like there was a weight in this room, I could practically see her mood decline. Like this place held memories, things she didn't want to remember.

"I'll just go get changed." She said, running up the stairs quickly. I closed the door and went into the kitchen. I already knew which one was the dryer, so I threw my coat in and tugged off my shirt too. Moments later, Dawn appeared around the corner and threw my bottoms at me, which I realised I'd never leant her. I kept quiet though, as I knew she must have been in my room in my house.

While I'd been thinking, Dawn had gotton close again, and pointed to my stomach; "That's got a lot better." She smiled, stroking her index finger along the shiny scar tissue that had now formed along the bottom of my torso.

"Thanks to you." I went with the urge to touch her face, pulling back a few locks of hair. She kept her eyes on my scar, but I didn't really mind.

"Dawn," I sighed; "I need to talk to you-"

"I'm back!"

We both turned our heads to the kitchen door, and Dawn wandered out of it. I took my chance to get changed and put the rest of our clothes in the dryer before slamming the door shut and turning it on.

I glanced at the clock, it was only one pm, and she didn't usually get back until about four. Johanna walked into the kitchen and smiled at me; "Hey sweetie. Had a nice day?"

"Yes thank you." I replied politely.

"I usually get back early on a friday, the kids go home at lunch time, so I pack up and come home as soon as I can so I can cook. Is there anything you fancy?" She rattled on as Dawn and I sat down at the breakfast bar. She looked at me with concerned eyes, but I couldn't tell her with her mother present.

It would have to wait until tonight.

* * *

**Seriously, listen to that song if you haven't already. I think I've cried about 10 times to it.  
Ha, so boring chapter is boring. Sorry about that. Though it's pretty crucial to the plot because now we know Paul is being naughty! Mawhawhaw.  
I've been hinting at it, and only one of my readers knows what's going on. Sorry, I know you get annoyed at my hints. DX**


	5. Revealed

**Severed Ties Trailer**: www . youtube. com/ watch?v=sjOP0LTAFzA&feature=feedu (Remove all spaces.)

* * *

_Just like I predicted, we're at the point of no return.  
We can't go backwards, and no corners have been turned.  
I can't control it if I sink or if I swim,  
Because I chose the waters that I'm in._  
~What you're made of by Lucie Silvas

* * *

I hadn't had much time to prepare myself, she went straight upstairs after lunch and sent me a look that warned me if I didn't follow there'd be a scene.

I washed up for Johanna in an attempt to stall talking to Dawn.

"How has she been today?"

I looked to my side to see Johanna leaning over the counter to see my face. I looked back down to what I was doing as I replied; "She spoke to me last night."

In my peripherals, I could see my words had pleased the protective mother. "I knew you'd help her."

I smiled weakly; "I haven't done anything."

"Yes you have." She placed a hand on the top of my forearm; "you being here has changed everything for her." I stared at her hand, and she walked across the room. "I'm going shopping, do you need anything?" She looked at my night pants and smiled; "New clothes."

"I er-" I began to protest, but she was already leaving the room. I sighed and followed her into the living room. She scraped up her keys and smiled over her shoulder at me; "Be back soon, sweetie."

The door closed behind her, and my eyes anxiously flashed to the stairs. I couldn't put it off any longer. My feet dragged reluctantly up the stairs, racking my brain to find some way to explain what was going on with me.

Her door was open, and she was sat with her feet tucked up on the windowsill as she stared out at the browning autumn tree just outside her room.

"Hey." I began dumbly. She inclined her head toward me as I moved to sit on her bed. I rested my elbows across my knees and kept my eyes to the ground.

When I didn't start speaking (because I didn't know what to say,) she started for me; "So what is it?"

"I don't know..." I replied honestly, giving a slight shrug.

"But you have it." She stated. I nodded slowly. I looked up to see her frowning at me, pondering over my words. Eventually she snapped; "So why did you lie?"

"I don't know." I repeated. The truth was I was in denial. I was knew that if I hadn't taken the object Attila and Hun had desired back on the first day we encountered them, I would not have been chased down, or been shot, and my brother would still be alive. I was well aware of the consequences I had brought upon us all, but I also could guess at the outcome if I hadn't taken it.

"Where is it?" She pushed, having been quiet for too long, probably thinking along the same thoughts as I had.

I stood up, and walked downstairs. I could hear her follow with her light feet, and she looked over my shoulder impatiently. I rummaged through my bag until she gasped; "It's a pokemon?"

"No." I muttered, this was Torterra's pokeball. We went outside so I could release my humongous grass type. It grumbled gently and lowered itself onto its front knees so I could climb up onto its shell.

"Paul."

I rolled my eyes and ignored her, climbing into Torterra's shell tree. The gaps between the branches weren't all that spacious, but I managed to squeeze through to the top so I could reach the hollow part in the trunk. It had been filled with dead razor leaves from Torterra's leaf storm so as to cover the object, hidden away from anyone suspecting.

It murmured its name again and jolted upright suddenly, causing me to jab my hand too quickly into the sharp, hardened leaves that were most likely poisonous too. I hissed as on sank into the base of my thumb, but I was distracted by Dawn parting a group of branches to peer up at me.

"Get down." I barked, but she just blinked at me. I sighed and turned back to my rooting through the hollow. Gently, I hooked my fingers around it and lifted it out. Dawn held a hand out to take it from me, but I didn't let her touch it. Instead I took her hand to feign ignorance and she quickly yanked out the leaf that had sunk into my skin.

"What did they say to you about it?" I asked, sitting down on Torterra's back. She quickly followed and so did the grass type too. We were sheltered from the harsh winds under the thick canopy of branches and evergreen leaves.

Dawn shook her head; "They just said you had the stone."

Well, at least we had a name for it now, I was calling it an 'it.'

"What does it do?" She whispered as I held it our in front of us.

I sighed, I knew very well what it did, I'd been idiotic enough to let it affect me.

"It changed me." I muttered, my eyes locked on her as she stared at me with wide eyes. I evaluated her reaction, but all she did was stay frozen in place, looking at me.

"H-how?"

I slid off the side of Torterra, who watched me just as carefully as Dawn was. I met her eyes cautiously, and concentrated. I'd found that if I thought of her, particularly in times of danger, heat would suddenly burst through me in a non-human way, and would extend to my limbs. She gasped at what she saw, but nothing had really happened yet.

"Your eyes."

They burnt like every other part of me, but I couldn't think about that as my palms became hotter, to the point where it could only be compared to placing my hands onto a Magcargo's hot magma body. Finally, my fingers found something to grip, and I looked down to see two long but very light, glowing red blades in my hands.

Being a pokemon was harder than I thought. Only I was still human, and I had never had so much power individually.

I looked back at Dawn, who was just as I was when it first happened to me. Her face was a mixture of horror and curiosity, and she was completely speechless.

"I think it's swords dance." I explained, it didn't make the situation any better. I dropped the blades and they disappeared as soon as they touched the ground, the sound seemed to wake Dawn up from her shock. She slid off Torterra to stand and walk up to me, her face coming close to me as she had no trouble staring into my eyes. Her hand came to my face, and she gently brushed her middle finger over my eye lid, so I closed them and stayed still. I wasn't exactly the person to enjoy romantic gestures, and I wasn't sure whether this was one at all, so I muttered; "I'm not ill you know."

I opened the eye she wasn't touching, and she was smiling at me as she nudged me; "I know."

"What was wrong with my eyes?" I would have thought she'd be a bit preoccupied by the swords that materialised in my hands to have looked at my face, but then again, I hadn't watched myself in the mirror.

She shuddered lightly; "Nothing now."

I frowned, more so than usual anyway, and waited for her to explain.

"They went bright red." She whispered, reliving the recent memory as she said. She looked almost repulsed by it, I felt a little sick.

"I'm still me though, Dawn." I took her hand, it was cool to my still heated skin. She didn't react like I was scalding her, it must be just a mental thing. Her eyes came back to the present, and she looked to my pocket. "Why did it change you?"

"I touched it." I said; "I'd found it in a bag and hid it with Torterra without looking at it, and forgot about it, kind of."

As unpredictable as Dawn was, I read her easily when her eyes moved down to my pocket again. She was quick, but my sharpened senses from the recent Swords Dance let me catch her before she could blink.

"Let me try it! Come on Paul share!" She cried playfully, and lunged her other hand at me. I managed to twist her so I had her locked with arm, and the other to reach into my pocket and throw the stone at Torterra. She failed to notice, and instead somehow managed to flip herself backwards by using my hooked arm around her as leverage and roll over my shoulder so her legs wrapped around my waist. In the process I'd let go of her and she'd clung onto my elbows so I was the one held captive. I didn't mind though as her mouth brushed against my ear as she whispered to me; "let me be a freak too."

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?" I growled back at her, though my mouth was uncontrollably smirking as pressed her lips onto my collar bone. She paused between each of her words to kiss me again; "Beth taught me a thing or two. How else would I have gotten away from Attila and Hun?"

Even though she was doing a pretty damn good job of distracting me, I hadn't failed to notice her body was now leaning against my back as one hand lazily brushed down my front and conveniently toward my pocket. Making the most of it, and knowing she would find nothing in there anyway. I turned my head so I could see the twinkle of mischief in her eye that hadn't been there in so long. I could just about see her smirk and flash her teeth at me as she closed in, and I managed to hook one arm around her waist to pull her around to my front as she kissed me. A squeak of surprise that was sickeningly adorable rattled through her throat, though she didn't let go of me, her legs tightened instead. The scar tissue stung painfully, but I wasn't going to complain.

She stopped suddenly, her eyes wide; "Where is it?"

"Gone."

She frowned, but given the situation, she let it slide. That smirk I'd been longing to see for so long graced her mouth naughtily, and she watched as her index finger traced a curly line up to my chin. "You know, Mom won't be back for a while now..."

"I don't think that's a very good idea, do you?"

My rejection didn't phase her, she just smiled even wider; "Why not? The only part of you that's protesting is your mouth."She looked down pointedly, and I sighed exasperatedly. "Dawn..."

"No." She pouted, "Not 'Daaaawn...'" She mimicked me horrifically, pulling a weird frown that was supposed to resemble me. "You already said no to giving me the stone."

"It's not that I want to disappoint you." I grumbled, pulling her into a hug, but she arched her back in a way that meant there was pressure in places that weren't helping my case.

"Then don't." She persuaded, and it wasn't long before I had her straddled across me on her bedroom floor, and she stopped me from grabbing at her thighs by pinning me wrists to the floor. She wouldn't be hard to fight off, it was just too damn hot to refuse.

Unable to do anything but just sit there, I spoke to her instead; "where did all this confidence come from?"

She flicked her hair out of the way so I could see her face; "You're the one who said to move on."

"Yeah but I didn't think it would be this quick."

She sighed and sat up; "Are you trying to kill the mood?"

"No, I'm just worried about you." It was like she'd flicked a switch, or more likely was covering up her true feelings.

She pushed against me to stand up, sauntering away with her newly found curves she'd gained. She peeped over her shoulder knowingly as my mouth went dry and my muscles tensed up. Slowly, teasing me like a bloody expert, she pulled at the strap of her vest, and other parts of her garments. I couldn't help myself as I practically pounced on her, and she squealed with delight as she pulled at my clothes too.

There was no hesitation once we'd set the ball rolling, we knew each other well enough to be blindfolded. She took control over me, something I would usually hate, but the way she moved my hand to the hollow of her knee and hitched it up so I had to support was driving me wild. I easily picked her up by that one leg as she tensed and let me carry her and lowered her onto her back. She was having none of it though, and she rolled me over on the soft carpet.

"Now you be a good boy and do as I say."

I closed my eyes and laughed, only to be cut off by another kiss.

* * *

**Geez I'm a little warm right now. *_* Damn me and my dirty mind.**  
**But as NinjaMai said; "YAY SEXY TIME!"**

**We needed to get there sooner or later, and to make this chapter still a little normal considering the huge bombshell I just dropped on you, I gave you a nice long Ikari scene. **

**Also, please watch the trailer I made for this, I got uber excited about it!  
**

**And the plot has been set up! 8D**


	6. Joined

_Yeah, it's plain to see,_  
_That baby you're beautiful_  
_And it's nothing wrong with you._  
_It's me, I'm a freak, _  
_But thanks for lovin' me,_  
_Cause you're doing it perfectly._  
~What do you want from me by Adam Lambert.

* * *

Steam filled my nose in a quick rush as I heard Dawn come out of the bathroom after a hot shower. She smiled at me and dragged me out of her bed; "Go shower, I need to clean the sheets before Mom gets back."

"Isn't that a little obvious?" I rose an eyebrow.

She shrugged; "Not for a girl."

I frowned, but then wished I'd never thought about it. I hurried into the shower, escaping her giggles. I took my time as my hair was in desperate need of attention now she'd been clawing her way through it. As I stepped out of the shower, I brushed my teeth and combed through my now clean hair, and realised as I looked in the mirror what Dawn meant when she saw Reggie in me.

I turned away from the mirror pretty quickly and forced myself to think of happier things, like what had just happened.

"Umm... Paul?" I heard from out of the window. I was only just awake, and was startled awake by a blood curdling scream. I leapt up from the bed and yanked on my bottoms whilst practically flying down the stairs.

I yanked the garden door open to see Torterra staring guiltily at me as Dawn dropped something out of her hands.

"Oh for f*** sake Dawn!" I yelled, storming over; "I told you not to!" But I didn't have time to scald her any more, as she keeled over and I just about managed to keep her from smacking her head on the ground. Her body shook frantically, and I knew what she was feeling. I pulled at the hand that had dropped it, and she resisted, but I managed to prize her fingers open, blood flooding through the gaps. My own hand tingled uneasily.

"You never told me it stabs you." She mumbled, hissing as I pressed at the gaping hole. "I don't feel right."

"You won't do. It's just like a fever." I explained as she started to stand up; "it'll wear off soon."

She shook her head slowly; "It doesn't feel like a fever, Paul." She shoved me away and scuttled toward the door. I cast a quick glare at Torterra, then hurried after her. Already I could hear her throwing up somewhere, and when I walked in I could see she'd just about managed to pull the bowl out of the sink. I walked over and pulled her hair back as she hung her head over the bowl. My other hand rubbed her back.

"Don't you dare say I told you so."

I chuckled; "Wasn't dreaming of it."

She glared up at me; "You never told me you were ill."

"I wasn't planning on letting you do the same." I retorted; "We don't know what this is, I could be affected differently to you, it could be dangerous."

She turned back to the bowl to bring up more bile, I head to keep my eyes averted so I didn't join her. Once she was done, she lifted her head up to me; "Do you think I'll learn swords dance too?"

"No." She'd feel the burning of rage that I felt when I first started reacting.

She smiled; "What do you think I'll get?"

I rolled my eyes; "I don't know, flail?" I was already walking out the room as she realised what I'd said. "Hey!"

Who was I kidding, I was glad she'd joined me in whatever this stone did to me. Even though she could be in danger because of it... I assured myself she'd be okay, I hadn't been harmed yet.

She followed me back upstairs, as neither of us had gotten dressed yet. I turned to her; "Put something on your hand, cover up the wound. And... Wear a glove." I waved my own glove, a dark purple fingerless leather glove that helped with gripping the swords that appeared in my palms. Dawn raised an eyebrow; "I wondered why you had that on when you first came. I thought you were copying Ash..." She laughed, but as I was about to retort, she stopped mid-cackle, and ran for her bathroom.

Rolling my eyes, I turned and got dressed myself, now my clothes were clean. I waited for her to finish brushing her teeth before I asked her how she felt.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick again." She groaned, plonking herself beside me and resting her head on my lap. I placed on hand on the side of her head and ran my fingers through her hair to comfort her, and she took my other hand in hers.

"How long does it last?" She whispered, clearly feeling sorry for herself. I didn't have to look at her to know she was pouting.

I shrugged; "You're feeling different to what I was, but the fever lasted a couple of hours, but I didn't feel right until a couple of days later."

She moaned; "Hopefully I'll stop feeling sick soon. I hate feeling sick."

"Can I do anything to help?"

I could feel her smiling as she sat up; "Just distract me for a while."

"Again?"

She blinked; "What?"

I frowned, but realised she had meant literally 'distract' her. "Nothing." I coughed, but she'd already realised where my confusion had come from, she slapped my chest playfully, then pushed me to lie back. "Not like that, silly."

I stayed silent a while as she snuggled against me. "Like what then?" I muttered, looked down at her as my arm naturally coiled down and around her spine. She didn't reply, and I realised I'd left it a little too long to ask her, as she'd already fallen to sleep.

I still hadn't brought up the idea of leaving to travel together. Where would we go? The Sinnoh leage wasn't for another ten months, and I vaguely remember her bringing up her contest league wasn't much closer. The Unova region was somewhere I hadn't been, and Dawn had only travelled Sinnoh, but I also knew Ash was headed in that direction. We may have settled our differences, but it didn't mean I wanted to be running into him any time soon. I didn't really want to go to any of the regions I'd already travelled through, either. So I'd have to let Dawn choose, and go with whatever she said.

I lay my head back and looked at the ceiling, where Dawn had put stars and hearts scattered above her, I assumed they glowed in the dark. Her room was ridiculously girly, with new light pink covers and and matching scatter cushions she'd pulled out from her wardrobe. Her floor was carpetted in cream, with a baby pink rug in the middle. Her walls were white, but had posters of famous people of whom I had no clue. Of course, I would be stupid not to have recognised the one poster right by her door, Lance, the Kanto champion and arguable the best of all of the champions. Personally, I would disagree, but I had never seen him lose. For some reason it bothered me that she admired him, and it wasn't because he was a strong trainer, because I knew very well she wasn't interested in that. I closed my eyes and tried not to think of it, but already my mind raced to find a team I could pull together to defeat him.

I'd wandered off into my imagination, aware that my body would twitch every so often from the fire inside raging to fight, and I hadn't realised the time. Dawn, by now had rolled off me and curled up into a ball, so I was free to leave her. I placed the large bowl by her in case she work up with sudden sickness.

Downstairs, I could hear voices, and it startled me. I stayed very still as I listened. One voice, a male whispered; "Do you think anybody's in?"

A woman replied; "Let's hope not, we've got work to do!" She giggled, and it was her sickeningly sweet voice that brought the pain in my chest as my palms itched. Slowly, I slid down the stairs, careful not to make any noise with my feet as one sword weighed down my gloved hand.

I peeped around the corner, and Johanna suddenly popped in front of me, causing me to jump and drop the sword. Hopefully, she didn't see anything, as it didn't make a sound as it disappeared.

"Ah, there you are! I was just coming up to see if you were ready for some food." She smiled, then noticed I was panting from the shock. "Sorry dear, didn't mean to scare you, I didn't hear you coming."

"I didn't know you'd come back." I muttered, my eyes flashing to upstairs.

She laughed quietly; "You must have fallen asleep, I came in a few hours ago!"

I frowned, I definitely hadn't fallen asleep. Had I really switched off that much? Deaf to all around me?

The mother laughed harder; "Don't worry Paul! Sometimes you need a power nap, would you go get Dawn for me? I'll start cooking."

"She's not very well actually," I replied; "I think she might have ate something funny..."

Johanna frowned too; "Probably those berries she picked. I told her not to eat them!"

"Yeah." I coughed, walking into the living room once she'd stepped aside. I looked to the television to find Johanna had been watching some decoration programme, where the workers surprised people with a sob story with a brand new interior to their home, then there would be tears and hugs, the people would be graciously thankful with red eyes and runny noses. Bleh, exactly the kind of programme I despised. Still, I slumped onto the sofa and watched it.

"I brought you clothes." Johanna called through the kitchen. I inwardly sighed, and wandered into the kitchen to see huge shopping bags that clearly weren't for food. I stared with wide eyes. "Uhhh... You really didn't need to get me that much."

"I know but I got carried away..." Johanna muttered; "Some are for Dawn too."

I sighed with relief, some of the guilt draining away.

"I never knew buying for a boy would be so hard!" Johanna laughed as she stirred something in the bubbling water of a pan. "I hope you like them, anything you don't we'll swap."

I gave a small nod and muttered my thanks, taking the bags upstairs. Dawn woke up as I dropped the bags onto her floor.

"Your Mom's worse than you!" I growled under my breath; "She shouldn't have brought me this much."

Dawn was already laughing as I pulled out a jacket that was actually really nice. "Yeah but isn't she the best?"

"I wouldn't know..." I muttered, as I tugged on the jacket. It was black, with thin purple edges, like my usual coat's style. Clearly she'd thought very hard about what she brought, it gave me a weird fuzzy feeling in my stomach.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Dawn mumbled, standing up and pulling out a pack of underwear. She burst out laughing, unable to stay sober for long, and I lashed out at her playfully, only to find she disappeared before my eyes.

"What the hell!"

I spun round, only to find her looking at herself in a state of shock too. "What just happened?" She cried, looking at me with panic stricken eyes. I dropped whatever bag I was holding and walked over to her. She stayed patiently as I slowly moved my hand toward her, but I was able to touch her this time.

What if this was what she'd gained from the stone? Instead of an attack, like me, she'd learnt a defence? I concentrated on creating a sword, which appeared faster than usual. I slowly swung it at her, and it just tapped her lightly.

"Wait, I felt something that time." She said; "Swing harder."

"What? No!" Was she crazy? If it didn't happen again, I would kill her. She glared at me; "Just do it! Or I'll get a pokemon to."

I bared my gritted teeth, confused by what to do.

"Paul!" She snapped, and I was already retaliating by raising the sword above my head and swinging it once again. She disappeared within a split second of it touching her, and appeared by the side of me.

"Detect!" She beamed; "Maylene's Meditite uses it."

I nodded, making that connection too. She danced around; "Awesome!"

"You're feeling better then..." I rose an eyebrow, lunging for her suddenly to pull her into a hug. My arms grasped nothing, and a sudden weight on my back made me stumble. Her legs were tightly coiled around my ribs, and her hand was shoved in my face, the gap in her skin where the stone had injected it's power into her was now a light scar, just like mine had done. I placed my scarred hand on hers, and she nuzzled her face into my hair.

* * *

**Haha, I have a reason why Dawn had detect. You will see it sooner or later. It'll be very effective. **  
**So, we're finally getting into the storyline, hurrah! Any clue as to where this could be going? :3**

**Oh and thank you for my comments on the trailer! It means a lot to me! :D**


	7. Questioned

_Cause holy cow, I love your eyes_  
_ And only now I see you like_  
_ Yeah, lying with me half-awake_  
_ Stumbling over what to say_  
_ Well, anyway, it¡¯s looking like a beautiful day  
_~One day like this by Elbow

* * *

We'd spoken the night before, and waited for her mother to return from work so we could talk to her too. Dawn had made her favourite meal, thinking that we could sweet talk her.

"Is she really that opposed of you leaving?"

Dawn smiled; "I haven't really spoken about going on a journey again, but it's best to be on the safe side isn't it?"

I nodded, watching as she busied herself with several pots and pans. She wouldn't let me touch anything, so I sat and waited. "So do you want to go travelling?"

She rolled her eyes to me; "of course, we spoke about this last night."

"Yeah," I replied; "but I don't understand why you'd be asking to leave straight away."

She sighed, putting down a pan lid and turning to face me; "because I'm home, Paul. It's not like being stuck at somebody's house."

I met her eyes and she sighed, she'd just explained how I was feeling exactly. Only I didn't really have a home to go to any more. "Oh..." She whispered.

"I wonder how Ava and Payton are..." She changed the subject, "did you hear from them?"

"Yes." I assured her; "they knew Reggie, so they came to the funeral."

She gulped, turning back to her food that had began to bubble. "Were they okay?"

I knew she hadn't finished mourning, her voice was weak and she sounded like she wanted to cry but was too stubborn to.

"They're moving to Kanto, they have a second home there so they'll stay until their insurance fix their house here." I said, I hadn't really paid all that much attention, but it eased another guilt on Dawn's list. It was my fault their house had burnt down, but I knew Dawn would put the blame on herself. I left her alone, knowing if I comforted her she would just get worse. Instead, I changed the subject again; "how's your detect coming?"

She seemed thankful for the change, and nodded with her back to me; "Piplup and the others were freaked out at first, but once they got the hang of firing attacks at me, I was able to dodge faster and faster!"

I smiled as she continued to ramble on; "I still can't control where I'm landing but I think I'll be able to if I practice more. It's like I'm getting sucked through a hole and the tunnel moves with me as I transport myself. Only, I can't stop or direct where the tunnel leads me to."

"You'll get there." I nodded, but she turned and rose an eyebrow at me; "I'm pretty sure you wouldn't say that to one of your pokemon."

I stiffened, knowing that I could flip out if she got into a touchy subject like this.

"Maybe you should push me like you do with your pokemon, they seem to do alright." She mused, walking to the fridge. I focussed on deep breaths, she hadn't said anything bad, but I was so competitive, more so than ever.

The bell rang before I could reply to her, and she began cursing about her mother always forgetting her keys, then a much louder; "Oh, hello. Can I help you?"

I snorted and walked over to the cooker to turn everything down a moment. I could hear somebody asking her if they could come in, to which she openly agreed. I flicked the kettle on just as she offered tea to the visitor.

"Paul? Can you turn the cooker down and switched the kettle on please?"

I didn't want to correct her, so I just shouted; "sure."

"Paul is here too?" The woman asked, and I wondered where I'd heard her voice before. I walked toward the kitchen door and lingered there as I saw an Officer Jenny perched on the arm chair. I bowed my head politely to her as she greeted me. "We've been looking for you." She said.

"Is this about Attila and Hun?" I asked, just as I heard the kettle click. Jenny nodded; "Yes, but I came to question Dawn. I guess I can hit two Murkrows with one stone."

I turned into the kitchen, collecting up the cups and milk to serve. As I re-entered, I could see Dawn was physically shaking.

"Dawn... I know this is a touch subject for you, but I must ask you a few things to continue our investigation." She spoke with a mixture of authority and sympathy, but Dawn was not comforted by either. I sat down next to her, but she didn't even notice as she stared at her hands.

"We spoke to your friend Ash shortly after the accident, but he said he was unconscious for the most of it."

"-Accident?" Dawn interrupted, leaving Jenny with her mouth wide open. Dawn shook her head; "It wasn't an accident, Attila set off the explosion."

Jenny had yanked her notepad out and began scrawling down Dawn's words. She prompted her with other questions; "did he say why?"

Dawn looked at me and shook her head; "They said we had something of theirs, but we didn't."

Jenny nodded furiously, but Dawn's eyes met mine, full of fright.

"Officer Jenny, I don't think Dawn's ready for this..."

She stopped scribbling and looked up at us, she noticed how Dawn was not clinging to me as memories flashed in her mind, and how stubborn I looked. She sighed; "I know it's hard, but we have little time left for the investigation. We left it as long as we could for you to... mourn your loss..."

Dawn shivered violently, but nodded slowly. Officer Jenny seemed almost proud of her bravery. "Thank you." She muttered, and got straight back to asking questions. "Now Dawn, I know this will be hard, but can you tell me what happened before the explosion?"

"Hasn't Ash already told you?" I snapped, slightly annoyed she would put this on Dawn when living through the trauma once was too much for her.

"It's alright Paul." She put a hand on mine, and it trembled, but she managed to squeeze my fingers. "Me and Reggie managed to get through a vent into the building, and we found Brock locked up like I was..." We both shivered at that, the horror of seeing her in such a mangled mess made me want to hyperventilate. My palms burned.

"Reggie got Brock out, as you know, but I went to look for Ash. Hun found me first, and... And tried to drown me."

Dawn had never told me this, and I could understand why, if I felt physically sick, I wondered how she wasn't cowering in the corner yet.

"A form of torture, and he was looking for this object you supposedly had?" I knew Jenny was trying to make things easier for us, by piecing most of it together herself, but I was getting more and more annoyed.

Dawn nodded still, sucking up her fears; "I had nothing to tell, so he brought Ash in." She turned to me; "Can you go check on the food please?"

I stood up, and I knew it was because she didn't want me to hear what she was saying. Already guilt was swallowing me up, and I pitied both Dawn and Ash for living through torture because of something I did. If only I'd told Dawn about the stone before, she would have caved and sent them for me. Reggie would still be alive and I would pay for my actions, like I was supposed to. Fate was cruel to me.

I practically flew for the kitchen, and though I could still hear them, it was only just a muffled noise. I focussed on the food, and prayed Johanna would be back soon to sent Officer Jenny away so we could eat and discuss our plans.

I served the food up, and placed the cutlery out ready for us to eat. Jenny came in just as I finished. "Paul?"

I looked up, a little calmer now I'd been focussed on something else. She took her hat off and bowed her head to me. "On behalf of the police force, we are sorry for your loss. We have blocked off your house and it will be maintained until you are ready to return."

I blinked repeatedly; "Uhh, thanks."

She nodded and saluted one hand at me before turning back to the living room and leaving. I followed her to watch her leave, to find Johanna had come in and had Dawn coiled up in a ball on her lap. As soon as the door shut, she let out a loud sob, of which nearly made me collapse right there. Instead I jerked a thumb awkwardly to the kitchen; "dinner's ready."

Johanna nodded as she stroked her daughter's hair, and Dawn peeped through her hair to meet my eyes with a look that assured me we were safe.

But perhaps tonight would not be the best time to ask if we could travel together. We sat at the table in silence, until Johanna perked up; "I'm hosting a contest soon Dawn, and I thought you might be interested. You know, get back into the swing of things."

Dawn looked at her with red, swollen eyes; "Wouldn't you be bias?"

"Of course not, besides, I'm hosting, not judging!" She turned to look at me; "What about you, Paul? Can we convert you to a coordinator?"

Even in the depressed mood we were in, both me and Dawn snorted. She answered for me; "Fat chance, Mom. Have you ever seen him battle?"

"I think I'd rather watch." I chuckled darkly, knowing I'd wipe Dawn at a battle, but then again she would be better in her own area of expertise...

Dawn shrugged and turned to her mother; "actually, I was thinking about travelling again, but this time with Paul."

Johanna frowned; "are you sure you're ready sweetie?"

"I've been so bored these last few months, I've been cooped up for what seems like forever! I just want to get back into coordinating, and I know my pokemon do too."

Johanna nodded, her face lightly graced with a smile. "Well, I think it's a lovely idea."

"We'll still go to your contest, of course." I said, and Johanna beamed at me. Dawn needed to do something before she fell back into her muted, frightened ways, and by the looks of her, I wasn't sure she'd make it to another region. I felt a hand reach my knee under the table, and she squeezed gently to show her excitement. We looked at each other and smiled, her eyes once again punching the breath out of me as they dazzled with happiness and the remains of her tears.

* * *

**Never heard of that song? LISTEN TO IT, it's AMAZING. **

**Boring chapter is boring but necessary.  
**


	8. Clashed

_I don't think I deserve this,  
**selflessness.**  
Find your way into my heart.  
All stars could be brighter,  
all hearts could be warmer...  
_~Louder than Thunder by The Devil Wears Prada.

_

* * *

_

I'd lied about going to train my pokemon in the dark, and gone into the large garden of Dawn's home. There was a patch at the bottom that had been cornered off with a row of trees, and I took that privacy for a little time by myself. It was the last of a relatively warm nights, clear from clouds so the stars could shine to anybody who bothered to look at them. I lay back and did just that, it seemed like the right thing to do, I'd been ignoring the outdoors for so long now, and I'd always been one to feel like home was not boxed in four walls.

My head swirled as I took in my day, it had been relatively uneventful, and yet it had somehow changed me. I never thought I would change, but I was, and so quickly with a catalyst like Dawn.

Talk of the devil, and the devil shall appear. She announced her arrival quietly; "hey."

I just looked at her, she was peeping around the end tree, half of her face covered by her fringe. She stepped out a little; "can I come and sit down?"

I gave a short, silent laugh as I looked back to the sky; "It's your home."

In my peripherals, I could see her gently turning back around the corner, obviously noticing I wasn't all that eager to have company at the time. I didn't mind her being there, I just wanted some quiet so I could think.

"Dawn." I called, sitting up and she soon appeared around the corner again. I smiled weakly and lay back down, watching as she circled me until she was by my head, then sat down so her head lay next to mine, but her body went in the opposite direction. It was so our faces were close and our shoulders didn't get in the way. I could feel her studying me as I let my eyes wandered over the stars, so I looked to her; "What?"

Knowing I didn't mean it maliciously, she smiled; "I'm trying to figure you out."

My eyebrow shot up; "I thought you'd already done that."

She sighed, looking down at whatever was fidgeting. I guessed it was her fingers. "I thought I had once."

I stayed quiet, watching as she struggled in an internal conflict. Finally she met my eyes and whispered; "You don't talk to me."

That frown I always had tightened, and hers did too. Only she looked like she wanted to cry; "I just don't know what you're thinking any more."

I grimaced, looking back up to the sky so I didn't have to watch her crumple. Such a coward. I was terrified of letting anybody know me, even the own person I trusted with my life. It was like everybody had a knife, and I'd pulled open my shirt for them to aim at my chest. I preferred being the one who tightened my armour so I wouldn't be sliced apart.

"Tell me what you're thinking..." She muttered, barely audible even as close as we were. "Please."

Not wanting to be the one who backed down to my fears, I pushed against that one vital flaw Dawn despised of me, and I tried to open up. "I'm questioning myself."

"That doesn't sound like you." Even though I wasn't looking I could tell from her voice that she was smiling. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're always so sure of yourself, it's like you planned for everything to go a certain way, and it all clicks into place when you want it to." She smiled; "I admired that about you, even before that day..." She didn't have to go into detail, I knew that day was as significant to her as it was to me. I stayed quiet and let her continue; "I tried to be as prepared as you were for battles, have a comeback for everything. It's harder when you're a coordinator, combinations are unpredictable."

I thought back to that day, how she'd annoyingly added her own twist to Magmortar's move, I'd been shocked at the result.

"Sorry," she giggled lifelessly; "why are you questioning yourself?"

I was hoping she'd gone off on a tangent, and wouldn't remember the point of our conversation so I could avoid the uncomfortable stuff. I shifted awkwardly and refused to look at her so I didn't get even more embarrassed.

"I'm wondering why I didn't tell you about the stone sooner. Maybe this would never have happened..." I scowled, rolling onto my side so I was away from her.

"What? Paul, they still would have tracked us down!"

"I know, but if you'd known I did have something, you could have sent them to me, and you wouldn't have had to go through all that again today..." I knew I was right, and she did too, she leant over me, putting one hand on the other side of me so she was propped smiled weakly; "I know you think this is you're fault, but do you really think I'd send them to you? They would have tortured me either way, and so I'm glad I didn't know."

I stayed still as she clambered clumsily over me, but then I wafted my hand at her, only to have her disappear and reappear above me, on her hands and knees so her face was upside down above mine.

"Can you stop to think about my side of this for a second? How would you feel if you'd set them after me because I had the stone?" She snapped, shocking me slightly.

"That's beside the point, I would take anything."

"I did take anything!" She stood up, getting slightly annoyed. "You know there's no difference between us, I would've never forgiven myself if I'd let them find you."

I stood up too, now towering above her; "I'm stronger than you, I could have taken it for you!"

"This isn't about strength! This is about betrayal. The outcome would be exactly the same now, even if they'd gone after you. They probably would have blown up the building as they were far away, and I wouldn't stand a chance."

It cut me short, her logic was undeniable. Reggie would have died no matter the outcome, but Dawn survived this one. She stepped closer and simply placed her nose on mine. She knew I was understanding, and a kind smile twinkled in her eyes.

"Okay." I gave in, knowing I couldn't deny her theory.

She smiled; "Yeah?"

I nodded gently, agreeing with her as we both looked down at how our hands had come together without a single conscious thought between us. It was strange how naturally everything came now, when everything had once been so forced, for me anyway. Dawn was very aware of my inability to express myself, and it pained me to know I relied on her ability to read me.

"Isn't it weird how well we fit together?" She smiled, and I laughed at how close our thoughts were.

Suddenly, her hand gripped around mine. "Let me try something."

I nodded, frowning but allowing her to move away from me. Her eyes were squeezed shut like she was concentrating, but nothing happened.

"What are you doing?" I chuckled, and she exhaled like she'd held her breath for a while.

"I was trying to move us both, but I can't do it." She growled in annoyance. I had to laugh; "You've been practising for one day."

"Yeah but it's just frustrating!" She threw her hands to her sides, yanking me in the process. I stumbled forward, but she was gone before I could hit her. I spun around to see she was still angered, just in a different place, like she hadn't even noticed she'd moved. It was adorable, and extremely hilarious to see her pout like a child. I had to look away so I didn't laugh and put her off.

"Come on Dawn, I'm tired." I feigned a yawn, which was covering up the humour in my voice, as I turned for the house.

"Wait!" She ran after me, then tugged me back. She headed for the row of trees, and let me go when she was at the base of one. Quickly, she scampered up the bark with practised ease, and I followed her movements, where she'd found the best places for leverage. She sat along the edge of a thick branch close to the top of the tree, and waited for me to join her. I hauled one leg over the branch so i was straddled across it, and she did the same so she could lie back on me. The branch was conveniently comfy, the trunk behind me at a slight angle so I was lay back to look up at the stars. She placed her back against my chest and took my arms to they wrapped around her, her head resting on my shoulder.

"Dawn?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where are we going to travel?" I asked, and she frowned; "I thought we were going to Kanto?"

I tried to think back to our conversation, but we'd made no mention of a destination. "When did we say that?"

"I just assumed that's where you'd want to go, seeing as you haven't done the battle frontier yet..." She whispered. I thought about it, and I knew the idea appealed to me. I was competitive, and so I knew I wanted to ask for a rematch with Brandon. I could think of it as finishing my brother's collection, in honour of him.

"But Paul..." She said nervously, and I too became nervous. She pursed her lips before forcing herself to continue; "I want to see Maylene before we leave."

"Why?" I blurted, a tone of disgust already dripping in my voice.

"Because she's a master in martial arts. I've been thinking about asking for some training from her, you know, to look after myself if any problems should occur again." I could tell she was worried about how I'd respond, but I knew it was a good idea. She needed to be able to protect herself, seeing as I'd failed to do so myself twice now.I was more reluctant about going back to Veilstone City, a place with too many memories. I knew if we were to stay with Maylene for a few weeks, we'd have to go to my home, and I wasn't sure I could face it yet.

But I had to think about Dawn, and I knew I would sooner live through the grief of returning to an empty home than to let her suffer again. I sighed, praying that somewhere I'd find an answer as I looked into the stars.

* * *

**So Contest next chapter, which means fillers are over! :D  
For now, anyway. **

**I don't have any new combinations in my head yet for Dawn's contest, so I may take a little longer than usual, if inspiration doesn't hit me right away. But then again, inspiration might hit me tonight and a new chapter could be written tomorrow. Either way, stay tuned! :D  
**


	9. Compared

_She never slows down..._  
_She doesn't know why but she knows that when_  
_she's, all alone, feels like it's all coming down._

_She won't turn around,_  
_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries, _  
_that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down..._  
~Stand in the rain by Superchic(k)

* * *

She pulled her lace glove over the scar on her hand, and it distracted the eye perfectly.

"Nervous?" I asked, watching her play with her hair for what seemed like the hundredth time. She glanced anxiously at me; "It just won't sit right." She grunted. She had decided to curl her hair, but then got frustrated with it all being down, so she pulled it into a band to the side of her head, so the curls cascaded down one of her shoulders. I patted at her hair gently, not having a clue what I was doing, but it seemed to calm her once I'd stopped, satisfied that I'd done a good job. Somehow.

"How do I look?" She stood away from the mirror and turned to see her back. I involuntarily ran my eyes over her again, not that I minded, and nodded in approval. She looked better than I'd ever seen her before, in her new dress her mother had been all too excited to make once Dawn had designed it. It was a light blue, a similar shade to a sunny day's sky. It was like one long piece of ribbon that continuously wrapped around her, and fastened at the top and bottom, leaving gaps in certain places to show piece of her porcelain flesh. Her shoes, which I had been guilt tripped into buying again, were silver, and cost a small fortune. I wouldn't have minded but she would be in pain wearing them, yet no grimace was shown as she followed me out of the changing room.

I turned back to her once I was out the door, no longer having to look so far down just to see her. She smiled brightly, excitement and nervousness muddling together in her pretty eyes.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked, smirking back down at her. She rolled her eyes playfully; "I've done this before, you know."

"Right." I agreed, stepping away, but she took hold of my hand and tugged me back. I loved it when she was controlling in this way, when she was usually so timid. I stumbled back as she bent me down so she could reach me and pressed her lips to mine. That stupid stuttering breath I always seemed to get made it feel like my heart was overloading itself with oxygen, and it went wild when stroke a hand from my collar bone to the back of my neck. Then as quick as it had came, she pulled away again. "Go." She commanded; "let me show you my skills."

I allowed her to shove me towards the door, and I followed the people to the seats. The hairs on my neck were still raised, and I shuddered as I took a seat close to the front. It was strange and unexplainable, but she had such a power over me, and it was a serious turn-on to know she used that power.

I hadn't been allowed to watch her train, she'd wanted her talents to be a surprise. She'd spent hours chatting to her mother about what pokemon to use, a woman I learnt had once been Sinnoh's greatest coordinator. I'd felt stupid that I didn't know, but they knew I wasn't all that interested in this flouncy stuff. Eventually, she'd trained so hard with her pokemon, gaining experience with her detect at the same time, that her Cyndaquil had evolved, and it settled who she was using for the first round.

It wasn't long before the opening ceremony began, it was strange that nobody stepped out onto the field except Johanna and the judges. I was so used to watching leagues that this was a bizarre experience.

Dawn was fourth on, and I watched two pretty good appeals and one utter disaster, so I got a pretty good idea what I was looking for in this appeal round.

She scuttled out during her intro and found me instantly like a homing device, far too fast to be natural. She beamed at me, then looked to the field. Her voice echoed over the stadium clearly as she called; "Quilava! Spotlight!"

I blinked in shock as smoke came out of the pokeball before the pokemon did itself. I knew of seals now, having seen them used by the previous competitors, but I didn't realise the variety of them.

"Okay! Start with Flame Wheel!" She threw her hands forward like a dancer, like she was part of the appeal just as much as her pokemon was. The smoke that had lingered began glowing, then whipped around with Quilava's movements. Cleverly, it had been spinning on its side, so the smoke swirled like a cyclone of ribbons.

"Throw in a swift attack!" She practically sang, commanding the attention of everybody as Quilava stopped mid spin, looking up to the cyclone that surrounded it and spurted tiny golden stars into the mix. It only made the cyclone faster, and with the dazzle of swift stars, it sent the crowd silent in awe.

"Finish it!" She called, her hands turning to fists in determination. She didn't call a move, but Quilava stood up on its hind legs so it was in the tip of the cyclone, then tilted its head back to spurt out a beautiful looking flame thrower; the light to a dazzling candle. The cyclone turned into a chandelier, refracting so many colours around her stage. Quilava eventually jumped through to stop the momentum, leaving pretty little sparkles to glitter around it as they bowed. I flinched as the crowd suddenly roared with appreciation. I stuck to clapping, it was more than I would usually do. I had to admit, it was pretty impressive.

"Wow! Another variation of her signature chandelier move!" One judge, a male with dark hair with light grey streaks down the sides, stood up and grinned. The shorter man nodded in agreement; "Remarkable."

"Simply stunning, I can tell that young Quilava has only just evolved, but it looks so beautifully groomed and cleanly excecuted moves!" Nurse Joy, who seemed the most knowledgeable of the group smiled with appreciation. Dawn turned to bow to them, then left with Quilava at her side.

There were a few others I knew Dawn needed to watch out for, because even I could tell they were talented. A male who had aqua blue hair and a Quagsire to match him had created a good appeal using Quagsire's strange type combinations, and an obnoxious girl with a Gabite sent the crowd speechless with her appeal.

Coincidentally enough, Dawn was talking to said girl when I re-entered to warn her.

"-been wondering where you were Dee Dee, we got worried we'd need to find somebody else to make us look good." The girl teased maliciously, and already I didn't like her. I took my place at Dawn's side, a scowl forming over my face.

Dawn, now I was closer, I could see was physically shaking with anger. She spoke through gritted teeth and kept her arms tense by her sides; "You continue to say this, Ursula, but not once have you beaten me."

This Ursula girl took no notice of Dawn's comeback, instead her eyes focussed on me; "What do_ you_ want? An autograph?"

I scoffed; "I'll pass." I turned to Dawn. "Shall we get something to drink?" Any excuse to get her away, I did not want to end up in the middle of a Delcatty fight.

"He's with you?"

Dawn glowered, I'd never seen her look so terrifying, and yet Ursula didn't bat an eyelid. "Yes, he is."

I forced myself to not turn bright red as the pink-haired bitch looked me up and down. "He can do way better than you." She muttered, then turned her back on us.

It was the straw that broke the Camerupt's back, it was like I could hear Dawn's patience snap. My quick reflexes had me reaching for her shoulder before she could move, but then she was gone, and appeared right behind Ursula. She took the girls arm and hissed into her ear. I could only just hear what she said; "He is mine. Don't you dare go getting any ideas."

"You sound worried Dawn, scared he's found something better than you?" Ursula taunted, shrugging out of Dawn's grip and sauntering away. I stayed frozen where I was, unsure of what to do or say. I'd always been good a verbal confrontation, knowing what to say and when so I could shut people up, but I was crap with all this jealous girl stuff. Dawn hadn't been the first girl to take interest of me, but she'd been the only one that I'd taken notice of first.

It suddenly occurred to me what was going on. Ursula may have gone a different way about it, but she was similar to me in her technique to winning. "Don't let her psych you out." I assured Dawn, as I wandered to just behind her. "That's all she's doing, she knew getting to me would bother you."

"Oh I know, she's tried enough times..." She sighed. "It's like you and Ash. We just don't see eye to eye..."

I frowned as I tried to make the connection. If my rivalry with Ash was parallel to hers, did that make me the same as Dawn or Ursula? Somehow I knew the answer...


	10. Abandoned

_She takes the long way home, fighting her emotions_  
_She's a loner but tonight she won't go unnoticed. _  
_She can't remember, when she loses her temper_  
_Nobody knows her but tonight the silence is over._  
~Bully by Three Days Grace

* * *

A bell rang to signal the beginning of the next round. Dawn had told me this is where I'd start enjoying myself, as it was battles. Johanna got the crowd going masterfully, and introduced the matching board for a group of cards to shuffle themselves and sort into pairs. All together they swivelled, and Dawn appeared top of the group. She was through to the second round with flying colours, having the best appeal. Ursula had come second, as her appeal was undeniably good. Which meant they would be up first to fight.

It took a few minutes of preparation, then the two rivals stepped out on opposite ends of the pitch. Johanna set a timer of five minutes, a ridiculously short amount of time for a battle in my eyes, but I didn't understand the concept. I was even more confused at the two yellow rings beneath Dawn and Ursula's pictures. They don't just knock each other's pokemon out?

"Okay! Piplup! Buneary! Spotlight!"

Ursula beamed back in her menacing way and flicked her wrists up; "Vaporeon! Wigglytuff! Come on out!"

I frowned, from the idea I have of coordinating, neither of these teams had the upper hand as whatever Dawn combined, Ursula would be able to do so straight back. Only Ursula's team looked stronger, and I knew that if Dawn's pokemon fainted, her game would be over.

"The clash of the normal/water teams! Five minutes on the clock! And begin!" Johanna cried excitedly, obviously knowing of Dawn's rivals.

"Wigglytuff, Gyro ball, and Vaporeon use iron tail to make it fast!" The pink haired girl crossed her arms over her chest in some sort of signature move while she commanded her pokemon, a wide grin across her face. Wigglytuff was already fast, spinning so quickly it was just a pink blur. Vaporeon leapt behind it and spun round so a blindingly white tail smashed into the already speedy gyro ball. Dawn's pokemon were fast too though, and they jumped out of the way.

"Buneary, use dizzy punch on Wigglytuff!"

To my surprise, Buneary landed on the floor and stayed still. Not moving anywhere but just frowning at Piplup.

"Hidden power Vaporeon!" Ursula took advantage of the time.

Dawn squealed; "Piplup! Bide!"

It turned to her and shook its head. What the bloody hell was wrong with her pokemon?

"What!" Dawn was equally as confused. So it wasn't just a stupid plan she'd thought up. Her pokemon were refusing to fight for her.

The eldest judge stood up, frowning at Dawn; "What is the meaning of this?"

Dawn was staring in a pure state of shock as her pokemon were slammed back by glowing orbs of a hidden power. Her little yellow ring lost a slice of colour, I assumed she was losing points.

"Piplup?" Dawn shouted to her oldest pokemon. It had clearly never disobeyed her before, and this was completely new. It was like she wasn't their trainer, they dodged because they had to, but they wouldn't fight for her.

"This is precious!" Ursula cackled before ordering her pokemon with ease; "Vaporeon! Mist!" It did so quickly, filling the stage with a white mist. "Now use our Hyper Voice and Aurora beam combination!"

Her two pokemon set to work eagerly, Vaporeon setting up the visuals with a stunningly coloured beam that lit up the mist in strange, mysterious ways, then Jigglypuff inhaled and let out a booming, yet harmonious note that caused a ripple in the beautifully lighted mist.

"Incredible, Ursula shows off Vaporeon's ice moves whilst making the most of Wigglytuff's unique abilities to make a show stopping performance!" Johanna couldn't help but exclaim in awe. More of Dawn's points dropped and Ursula's remained in tact.

Dawn had called for a comeback, but they just allowed the attack to hit them. "Guys! What's wrong with you?" She yelled, but another attack landed before she could take no more; "Stop!" She cried. "Leave them alone!"

The judges watched in amazement as Dawn dropped to her knees beside her battered pokemon. They looked sorry, but Dawn was not angry, just confused. I would have flipped my lid then and there, but she simply returned them and strutted off the stage.

"With Dawn forfeited, Ursula moves on to the next round!" The crowd clapped awkwardly. From what I could hear them saying, they were not sure what to make of a failed battle from a coordinator with such a good reputation. I was already making my way out of the stands.

"She was so good at the Wallace Cup!"

"Piplup always tries so hard, what happened?"

"Cyndaquil worked for her, maybe its the pokemon..."

It was the reply to the last one I heard that stopped me. "But Cyndaquil wasn't battling, maybe they're tired of fighting."

I frowned, wondering what the difference was. I had to keep moving though, knowing she'd want to get out of here before Ursula came to mock her. I'd just managed to see her running through the front door, so I started running too. By the time I was outside, she'd flown round the corner, and I had to sprint to keep up with her. Thankfully, I was naturally faster than her, and I caught her up in no time, but as soon as I reached out to grab her arm she'd disappeared from my grasp and appeared further away. I growled, calling out to her; "Just stop a minute!"

She did as I asked, stumbling to a stop and falling onto her knees. I'd never seen somebody so dramatic, but I guess I'd be pretty overwhelmed with frustration if my pokemon turned around and said no to my command.

"Dawn, calm down." I hesitantly placed my hand on her shoulder, she didn't disappear, but she shrugged me away.

"I'm back to square one!" She cried, "it's like all the work and effort we put in was for nothing!"

I pursed my lips, then crouched down beside her. I was crap at comfort, something that I'd realised long before I met Dawn. "It was just a slip up. You haven't been in a contest a while."

"Did you see the way Piplup looked at me?" She snapped back at me; "That wasn't my fault! Piplup flat out refused to fight!"

The words of that woman in the crowd came back to me, it worried me that she could be right. I frowned; "Have you battled with them recently?"

Dawn sniffed; "Yeah, they battled against me all week!"

I shook my head, that wasn't what I asked. "I mean have you battled against somebody together?"

"No, not since..." She droned off, letting it sink in. She paled as we both realised what had changed. "Me neither." I muttered.

"You think it's this?" She raised her hand and tugged off the glove, her scar reclected in the sunlight. She stared at it quietly. I shrugged; "I don't know, but why else would they stop? What else has changed?"

"But Cyndaquil-"

"Didn't battle." I interupted. "They're not fighting for you when they're making appeals."

She went quiet, I gave her time as I stood up to stretch my now aching legs. It hadn't quite sunk in for me either. If Dawn's pokemon had stopped obeying her, then that meant mine had stopped too. My days as a trainer were over.

That was it, I was no longer able to battle, the thing that had completed me for so many years now, my goal that gave me purpose in life. Gone. What made it worse was that I couldn't fulfill my vow of completing Reggie's frontier set.

I wasn't even moving, but I stumbled backwards as if dizzy. This thing had ruined our lives.

"My dreams..." Dawn seemed to be on the same lines as me, she'd pulled out a little ribbon case with six ribbons in, and ran her finger along the one that looked oldest. Her first ribbon, I guessed. "I'm not a coordinator anymore." She stood up. "And you're not a trainer."

It hurt so much worse when it was slapped in my face like that. I knew it needed to be done so I could come to terms with it, but holy Murkrow it hurt.

"What are we going to do?" She asked me, as if I had an answer. Something that would make this all better, like I was magic. Only I didn't have answer. I didn't know what we were, what had happened, how it would stop, if we'd ever change back...

"I don't know."

She nodded, seeming to know I couldn't give her an answer anyway.

Desperate to give her something, I thought about our situation. We could still learn how to fight from Maylene, it seemed even more essential now we had no pokemon to protect us. We could learn how to fight, then search the regions for something that could help us, enlighten us to what we were now. But we'd need an alibi, something that could let us travel without being caught by scientists to be studied like aliens or new species of pokemon.

"We have to go back to your house, we'll go to Veilstone and learn to fight, then to Kanto just like we'd planned." I decided, heading back to the Contest hall. I was numb from the constant pain going on in my mind, I marched like a soldier; mindless and obedient. I could hear Dawn skittering after me in her heels. "But we can't-"

"We'll have to pretend if we're to keep this a secret." I told her, then looked at her hand; "put your glove back on." She nodded and did as she was told, looking so lost that she'd do anything I said just to get a sense of direction in life. Her gloved hand found mine as she laced her fingers through my own. It was comforting, not being lost alone. I knew as long as I had her by side, I would always have a sense of direction. Protecting her would have been my goal in life no matter what I was. I wasn't usually such an optimist, but having her next to me meant the bright side to this was right there too.

* * *

**Ew, Paul's cheesy line stinks of cheese. Sorry guys, I fancied pizza. But I burnt my lip yesterday on chocolate poptarts and now I have a gaping hole on the skin of my lower mouth. So cheese would not be the best idea... :(**  
**"Say what Besanii?"**  
**I'll shut up.**

**So yeah, twisted huh? I know this means no more contest battles, but it also means Dawn and Paul are the action, not their pokemon. Huh, huh, huh?**

**...I'll shut up again.**


	11. Understanding

_So far away, I wish you were here._  
_Before it's too late, this could all disappear._  
_Before the doors close and it comes to an end,_  
_With you by my side I will fight and defend._  
~Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne

* * *

It was like any fire in her heart that had once burnt had been spat on by the cruel lips of fate, and Ursula was there to stamp on the ashes.

"Nice to see you show your face, Dee Dee. I thought you'd ran away embarrassed." She cackled darkly, and if I hadn't got Dawn's hand I swear she'd be collecting her prize with a bruise around her eye. Instead, I stepped forward; "I suggest you back off."

She eyed me mischievously as she muttered; "She's got you on a pretty good leash, hasn't she? At least she can keep _something_ under control." Her gaze flickered to Dawn, only to receive a low growl from her.

"You only won because of a forfeit. You think you have the right to mock her?" I snapped, and she looked at me with wide eyes. Why the hell was she shocked that I was fighting back? It didn't stop me, only spurred me on more, destroying people's confidences was something I'd had practice at. "Your pokemon are poorly trained, from one glance I could tell your Vaporeon had evolved too early. You really should look into Eevee and their unique qualities, did you not know how much they could learn before evolving? How pathetic." I watched her squirm and enjoyed it, she clearly had no clue what I was saying, but feared that I was right. Like I always did, I smirked cockily at my victory; "Run along now."

She struggled to gain composure and stuck her nose up at me, flicking one of her annoyingly pink pigtails; "I don't know who you think you are-"

"I know exactly who I am. And I know you're a nasty piece of work you jealous bitch." I barked, causing people to turn and stare. I personally didn't care for the attention, but Dawn thought I should have had some reason to shout, so she began crying into my shoulder. It made it look like I was protecting her, which I was anyway, but she made it more obvious so it didn't look like I was just belittling this imbecile. She folded her arms and turned her back to me, and in one more desperate attempt to regain her pride, she looked over her shoulder and winked at me; "You'll miss me."

"I'm sure I will." I muttered sarcastically, wrapping an arm around Dawn. She hugged back gently, pressing a cheek onto my shoulder as she watched Ursula stalk off with her tail between her legs. "Thanks." She sighed, but I could barely hear her with the sound of my heartbeat in my ears. My blood felt like it was boiling and I could feel the heat rushing to my palms. I needed to cool down, and it was all I could think about so as not to scare everybody in the room with a sudden weapon in my hands. Dawn seemed to notice, and ushered me into her changing room, where she turned on the fan and opened a window. It wouldn't help, but I could feel myself calming now I focussed on other things. Such as Dawn pulling off her dress and throwing it into her bag in anger. I'd like to say I averted my gaze, but I couldn't resist.

She pulled on one of her new outfits her mother had brought her when she'd brought me a whole new wardrobe too. She'd decided on bringing something that would allow her free movement so she could learn to fight, and decided what I was wearing too. Her top was a dark charcoal colour and hugged at her waist, leaving the lower part of her torso bare whilst she covered it with a lighter hoody she left unzipped. Seeing as it was getting colder in Sinnoh, I'd insisted on something longer than her usual clothes, so she wore tight fitting kharki green pants that would stretch easily. They tucked in slightly to her new black and green hi-tops. To cover her hand, she'd brought matching green gloves that had half fingers on them and were open backed. Then of course a hair clip to match.

In her excitement, she'd pulled out some grey cargo pants for myself, along with navy dunks and a jacket to match. She'd (somehow, with the power only females possessed) found me a pair of leather gloves that was the exact shade of grey to my pants with navy cuffs, then bragged about it for several hours to me even though I would have been happy to keep wearing my purple ones.

"As soon as I've said bye to Mom we'll head straight for Veilstone. It shouldn't take us too long to get there by train, right?" She rattled in an attempt to distract me. Only I'd already been distracted to not even remember cooling down, suddenly I was fine again. I nodded gently, leaning back as she sat on my lap. "Thanks for sticking up for me." She cooed; "It's nice to know you're protective of me."

"Of course I am." I blurted, causing her to giggle. "You're welcome." I corrected, running my fingers down either side of her tiny waist. She beamed, no sadness remaining in her eyes as she stared at me with ease, no longer flinching from my stare.

We spent a few minutes just relaxing, knowing we needed to before we said our farewells to her mother. Dawn already looked like she wanted to cry, I did my best to comfort her by rubbing her back as she curled up across me.

"C'mon." I scooped her up bridal style as I gently kicked the door open. "The ceremony should be over by now, then we can leave."

* * *

"Now you packed the first aid?"

"Yes Mom."

"And your extra clothes, it'll be getting warm in Kanto."

"Yes I know, Mom."

"And you'll take care of her?"

I'd been so mind-numbingly bored that I just stared at Johanna blankly, unable to recognise that she was talking to me. I only woke up from my trance because of an elbow jabbing me in the ribs roughly.

"Yeah." I coughed.

She nodded, smiling knowingly. I then knew the extent of Johanna's knowledge of mine and Dawn's past, just by that sparkle the mother had in her eye.

"Take care Paul." She wrapped her arms around me gently, and I just stiffened in place. She chuckled and let me go, I nodded slightly to her, and stepped aside to look at Dawn. She was smirking at me, trying to not burst out laughing.

"You." Johanna said sternly to her daughter; "You do not leave me in the dark. If you are in trouble, you call me straight away. Understand?"

"Yes Mom." She sighed as she embraced her only family. It was strange and foreign to me, but somehow I knew their relationship was completely natural and beautiful. It made me extremely uncomfortable.

Once they'd finally parted from each other, Dawn turned to me and took my hand. She smiled to her mother; "and you'll be okay too?"

"I always am."

Dawn nodded then looked to me; "So, ready?"

I sighed shakily and muttered; "as I'll ever be." I followed her onto the train, where we sat in a half-empty carriage. She pressed her forehead onto the window and waved wildly to her mother, and I calmly did so too. Johanna was sniffling, but she waved too. Motherly love was something I would never know, but that moment was the closest to understanding.

We talked (well, she asked me questions and I half heartedly answered her) for a little while until she went quiet and fell asleep resting against me, so I ended up paying for our tickets, not that I minded. The quiet gave me time to think, and it probably wasn't the best thing for me at the time. All I could think about was our destination, and the links to Veilstone that were already starting to panic me. I wasn't the best with emotions, a fact I had learnt to deal with throughout my life. I'd learnt to push out the pleasant ones more now with Dawn, but I had no clue of how to deal with the other ones, the ones that hurt, the ones that could not be held back with a wall now I'd pulled it down.

I despised myself for thinking about it, but I prayed that Dawn would stay asleep, and I could pretend I had been too so we missed Veilstone. I had to focus on helping Dawn. She had to learn how to fight. I could deal with this.

Fear seeped in as we got closer, and I began recognising land marks. My breath became sharper, and Dawn woke up because of it.

"Are you okay?" She whispered, taking my hand again. I nodded quickly, too fast to be believable. She saw straight through me, and squeezed gently. "You'll be fine. I'm here."

And that was exactly what I was afraid of.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short. But I thought I should give you a little surprise for the next part, so I had to stop here. :)**

**I can't believe how many reviews I have now, in only 10 chapters! Thank you so so much! :D**


	12. Destroyed

_Gonna open my eyes and see for the first time_  
_that I've let you go like a child letting go of his kite._  
_There it goes, up in the sky._  
_There it goes, beyond the clouds._  
_For no reason why, I can't cry hard enough_  
_for you to hear me now._  
~Can't cry hard enough by Bellefire

* * *

I'd never seen him this way before. The calm and collected Paul I knew had been gone for a while, replaced by a paranoid, trembling one who clung to my hand whilst trying to pretend he wasn't. I could understand why though, he wasn't as difficult to understand as he made out. He was terrified of showing his true emotions, the ones that he would inevitably face with so many memories surrounding him. He glanced around him periodically, and every so often people would stare back. People knew him, even in a city like this. I wanted to believe it was because he'd made a name for himself in the battling world, but somehow I knew it was because of the drama he'd gone through. Humans only took notice of drama, they very rarely remembered the victorious moments. It was sad, but it was life.

We arrived on the main street of Veilstone, the department store loomed over us, and I could see the lights of the gaming corner. Somewhere in between the gym stood proud. I hadn't been here in a while, and it had changed vastly since I'd last been here. Mostly because the building was in tact again, after Ash's battle had destroyed it, but they'd added another story to the back building, making it very tall even next to the department store.

Paul stiffened and his footsteps became more reluctant the closer we got, but I strode ahead and knocked on the large front door. I heard muted footsteps from inside, like bare skin on wood. One of the doors slid to the side, and a tall, well built man stood frowning down at me. "Sorry, battles have been closed for an hour now, come back tomorrow." He began to slide the door shut again, but Paul's hand stopped it.

"Please." I said quickly; "I'm not here for a battle."

"Then what-"

"Raaaaarr!" He was interupted by a recognisable growl. The constant buzzing in my ear that was usually ignorable burst into a crackle, indicating that something was attacking. I worked to not disappear as I pulled Paul to the side, and a blue sphere shot from under the man's arm, straight past the place where Paul had been stood. He glared at me, clearly scolding me for using detect, but I hadn't really, plus the man didn't seem to worry about the fact that I knew it was coming. He was a little preoccupied with the pokemon growling from behind him.

"Lucario!" Maylene suddenly barked, running to apologise for her pokemon's behaviour. However, she skidded to a stop when she pushed the man aside and spotted who Lucario had been aiming at. "Oh. It's you."

Paul jutted his chin forward stubbornly, but I decided to ease the tension by squealing; "Maylene!"

She'd narrowed her eyes to Paul, but when she looked to me they widened in surprise; "Dawn?"

I nodded, jumping forward to throw my arms around her. She embraced me happily, then held me back; "You've changed so much!"

I laughed nervously, I probably was different. "So have you!" I smiled as I looked at her. She was no longer the tom boy fighter girl, she'd matured, and her body was womanly, but she still held that musclar tone. Her hair was shorter than before, and it suited her angular jaw. Her nose was no longer plastered up, and had clearly been straightened. It was clear she was better at dodging hits now. She wore her white jogging bottoms, but with a navy and white sports bra to show off her muscular stomach. However, the biggest change was the air of confidence she had, even in front of the person who'd crushed her self esteem, she held her head high in a stare down with him.

"May we come in?" I asked, peering around her to see Lucario glaring into Maylene's back, straight through to Paul.

"You can." She smiled darkly at Paul, and he glared fiercely.

My lips pursed as I stepped close to Paul again and took his hand. She looked disgusted, but I ignored it and smiled at Paul. "Actually, Paul has something to say to you."

He looked at me furiously, but I jabbed him with my elbow. He grunted and grimaced, but straightened himself to look at Maylene; "I came to apologise for the way I acted. I didn't realise you would take it so hard."

I smiled, proud of him for being the bigger person and taking the concequences. I realised Paul had been the way he was with Ash, but the difference between Ash and Maylene was that it made Ash more determinied. Maylene was a girl, we lingered on the words that would crush us, and it was difficult to overcome. Paul never did understand us females.

"Hmm..." Maylene tilted her head up, and turned into her gym. "I'm just finishing my training for the day anyway."

We walked in after her, having to pass Lucario. I braced myself, tuning into the buzz in my ear just in case it decided to attack us from behind. She led us upstairs, to the new area of the gym. "This place has seen a lot of improvements..." I commented.

"Yeah, after you left, I started training real hard with Lucario. We started becoming real tough to beat because of how in sync we were, so the money we won from the battles went on renovating this place after Buizel destroyed it." She laughed. "So are you here for a rematch?"

I gave one short laugh. "If only I could."

It was now my turn to recieve a jab to my ribs, I hissed as Paul shook his head at me, only to recieve a confused stare from the gym leader.

"I mean, I don't want to train my pokemon, I want to train myself." I scratched the back of my head, laughing at my pathetic attempt to cover up my outburst. Inside, I'd been a little hysterical about my circumstances, but I'd tried desperately to keep it from Paul. He had enough on his plate without having to worry about me. It had been the reason why I wanted to learn to fight anyway.

Maylene frowned at me. "You want to learn how to fight?"

I nodded, but she wasn't convinced. "Why?"

"Because she was attacked." Paul explained, "and she wants to be able to look after herself if it happens again."

The gym leader gasped, pulling me to sit on a couch; "are you alright?"

"I'm fine now, I just don't want to be vulnerable anymore. Pokemon can't protect me forever." Well, ever again now. I pursed my lips as my eyes watered, and Maylene nodded fiercely. "How long do I have?"

I looked to Paul, who had sat on an armchair. He leant on his knees, business-like. "As fast as you can. We need to get going as soon as possible."

Maylene didn't ask questions as to why we were in a hurry, nor did she bring up Reggie, despite the fact that I knew she had recieved the news. I was grateful, for I don't know whether Paul would have handled it coming from her, in the place that reminded him most of his brother.

She stood up and led me into the training room. "Every morning, I want you to work out for two hours. 6am to 8. By nine, you need to be showered and dressed for yoga." Paul scowled, but said nothing. "We do an hour and a half session, then move on to capoeira class for an hour. Then you can rest and do as you like for a few hours while I open for gym battles. At 6pm, we have on final two hour session on body strengthening and hand to hand combat. This will be where you learn to defend yourself."

I paled, having only been recovered from near starvation, I wasn't sure my stamina was good enough! I nodded anyway, determined that I could improve on stamina through time. It would be tough, but I could do it. Afterall, I had no other choice. I remembered the phrase my mother used to say when I was unsure of my abilities. 'You never know how strong you can be until strength is your only option." It had carried me through so many contests, and now it would apply to my own personal strength. I glanced to Paul, who nodded with a determination far more apparent than my own.

"We'll see you in the morning." I smiled, looking out of the window. It was now pitch black, with only light pollution casting a foggy glare over the sky. Maylene hugged me again, and saw us to the door. She even shook hands with Paul, suggesting they put the past behind them and started a fresh. Paul had agreed, but I knew he didn't really mean it. She would have to prove herself before she gained his respect.

* * *

He'd taken me to a tiny resturant he said he liked for dinner, but I knew he just didn't want to go to his home. I took my time for him, trying to keep the conversation light so he would stop worrying, but it would have been easier talking to a brick wall. His eyes would flicker to the front window like he was expecting someone to enter, and he ate about three mouthfuls of his food. I'd given up when we paid and left. I simply shuffled behind him, unable to comfort him when he shoved his hands into his pockets.

My eyes had been cast down to the floor, and so I hadn't realised he'd stopped at a gate when I bumped into him. He didn't make any remark or grunt of annoyance, he simply stared. My eyes wandered to where he was looking, and the house we'd spent so long in was still in the mess I'd left it. All the rubble of Payton and Ava's house had been removed, to leave the bland, hollow skeleton of what was once a home.

I rubbed one of his elbows as I pressed a cheek into his shoulder blade. "C'mon, it's getting late." I whispered, trying to push him to walk again. He nodded silently and began to shuffle across the pavement again.

Though I thought his silence was unbearable, I would have taken it forever if it meant never having to live through the moment he returned to his empty home. We barely made it past the gate and he was curling over. He suddenly burst into sprint, kicking the door open and scanning the living room. I followed him quickly, but by the time I'd got to the living room half of it was already smashed.

"Paul!" I cried, trying to hold him back. He whipped the arm I'd been holding, causing me to stumble backwards as he booted a glass coffee table over. Ornaments and trophies scattered everywhere, he took a picture frame and threw it towards the door, leaving a dent in the wood.

I froze in the corner, sobbing as he unleashed his anger, letting him mourn, praying this would make him better. He took a chair and lifted it with ease, then threw it at the fire place, causing all the trophies on top to fall off. He hadn't stopped to watch it happen, but simply took a case full of dead flowers and lifted it above his head, then forcably threw it to the floor, water and shards scattering everywhere. He stomped for the kitchen, and that's when I panicked. I scrambled through the broken glass, to find he already had a knife in his hand. He threw it, and I managed to get close to him using detect, and I crashed into him to stop him from hurting himself. I clung to him tightly, terrified that he'd do something stupid. "Stop. Stop. Please stop." I cried, shaking my head into his chest. All of his muscles were tense, but they loosened in one rush like exhaling after holding your breath. Suddenly, he gently jerked upwards, and again, and again. I looked up to see him screwing up his face in pain, so I let go of himto see what had happened. He wasn't hurt, physically at least.

But then, it occured to me that there was more than just physical pain. Something I did frequently, but I'd never seen Paul do, was cry. So I had not regestered that he was sobbing too. His hair covered his face, but when I pushed his hair back, tears streamed down his cheeks, clinging to him until they reached his chin, then dripped onto his shirt.

"Oh." I whimpered, not knowing what to say, but I desperately tried to stop him, wiping at the tear tracks. "It's okay! It's okay!" I willed it to be, it was okay for him to cry, but I knew he saw it as weak. Something only girls did.

His hands suddenly found my cheeks, and his fingers cradled my jaw line, his thumbs wiping at my eyes. "Sorry." He hiccuped, his voice broke weakly. I shook my head gently; "You don't need to apologise."

"Did I hurt you?" He still asked, his eyes moving down my body. "No." I assured him.

"Sorry..." He repeated anyway, pulling me closer and comforting me. I wasn't the one who needed it though, so I assumed it was helping him too. I allowed him to hold me tight, so constricted my lungs barely expanded. He hiccupped back his tears, but I hushed him like a mother would a child. My hand rubbed his back in circles, and my back had tight clawed hands pressing into the skin desperately. We stayed there for a long while, until Paul gave in through exhaustion. I led him to the sofa, and after we'd tilted it back upright, I lay him down on it.

I could sleep knowing this night would be torturous to him. I was guilt-ridden, knowing it was my fault he'd gone through this pain. I should have brought him here, the had to have been other people I could have trained with... I sat in an arm chair with a mug of hot chocolate, and tried to watch tv, but my mind went blank as I thought about where I was, not just literally.

I was nowhere.

No longer a coordinator, no longer significant. I was no help to Paul, only a hiderence, and I had no goal in life to make me want to get up tomorrow.

Still, I watched Paul flinch in his dream as the tv light cast a strange glow across him. He didn't wake, but I knew he would still be tired tomorrow.

* * *

**Okay this chapter came out worse than I would have hoped. Ugh. But it's long and hopefully makes up for the lack of length in the last chapter.  
So yeah, people wanted Dawn's POV back and I thought this would have been the perfect time. Might change back to Paul, might not yet. **

**I cannot believe I'm past a hundred reviews already! Thank you so much guys! It means the world to me that you enjoy this so much! As you can see, I'm firing out the chapters a lot faster than usual, because you're inspiring me so much!**


	13. Discreet

_The pain of it all, the rise and the fall_  
_I see it all in you._  
_Now everyday, I find myself say_  
_I want to get lost in you._  
_I'm nothing without you._  
~Lost in you, by Three Days Grace.

* * *

I sat up, my eyes struggling to see in what little light was being provided from the television. Who'd left that on? I don't remember... Disorientation started to fade, and though I knew I was home, I hadn't realised what a mess I'd made last night.

I twisted my neck from where it had been curled up uncomfortably and groaned. Today would not be fun. The clock, (despite it being crumpled on the floor) still ticked away, informing me that I had to wake Dawn up soon or she'd get a beating from Maylene. I snorted to myself. Yeah, like that would ever happen.

I looked over to her, to find she'd curled up in a ball on the arm chair, clearly she'd been watching me because she was twisted so she rested her chin facing the sofa I'd been on. I wasn't sure whether I should be ashamed or touched by her protectiveness, but I thought it would be best to shrug it off and get ready. If Dawn was going through intense training, I was too. There was no way she was ever kicking my ass in a fight.

I climbed the stairs to enter my dull room. It was a deep blue colour, with wooden flooring and a rug in the middle of the floor, a single bed hugging the corner of the room. The sheets were tidy, indicating somebody had been in and tidied up after me. I wasn't a particularly messy person, but I wasn't obsessive like my brother was. I could live with a crinkle in my covers.

My stomach squirmed with uneasiness at the thought of going through whatever it was happened yesterday again, so I turned my attention to my wardrobe. I decided it would be best not to wear my new clothes from Johanna today, I was most probably going to sweat. I yanked out a pair of jogging bottoms, which I pulled on my high tops over. I found any old t-shirt, which was a dark grey and matched my trainers. I looked down to the bottom of my wardrobe, finding all sorts of old stuff that I hadn't used in years. I spotted a particular bag that I'd never used before and stuffed two towels into it. I also packed an extra shirt, just in case.

By the time I was downstairs, Dawn was already awake and gone. Listening carefully, I could hear her washing in the downstairs bathroom. She hummed something happily through the harsh sounds of brushing her teeth.

Knowing we would need energy, I searched through the cupboards and found energy powder for drinks. Knowing we wouldn't have anything better to make having not gone to the shop yet, I settled for it and began mixing. A pair of hands wound around my waist just as a chin reached up to rest on my shoulder.

"Wow, appetising." She muttered sarcastically.

"It's good for you." I replied casually, "you'll thank me for it later." I turned to give her a glass, not failing to notice she was all kitted up too now. In pink. Her jogging bottoms were black, baggy for her tiny frame and they hung off her hips casually, a pink waist band and knot just about holding them up. She then wore bright pink trainers with black shock absorbers and adornments, to match her hot pink loose top that had been knotted by her navel so her stomach was on show, and a black sports bra underneath showed on her one shoulder where the shirt hung off. Despite the colour not being to my taste, she looked pretty damn hot. My mouth was dry at the image of her sweating in them.

"Earth to Paul." She giggled as she took a glass from me. "A photo will last longer." She rolled her eyes at me as I blinked furiously. "Cheers." She held out her glass.

I snorted and shook my head, but clashed the glasses gently and swigged the blue coloured drink. Dawn made a face immediately, choking on the flavour. "What the hell is that?"

"Just drink it." I laughed, somehow feeling light-hearted in this dim room. Admittedly, the drink tasted crap, but it would be worth it.

* * *

Dawn excitedly banged on the gym door, only to have the man from yesterday answer. He didn't question us this time, but just stepped aside for us to enter. "Maylene's out for a run right now, you can go straight up to the training room. There's nobody in there right now so you can use what you like."

He showed us the way, then left us to do as we pleased. I looked to Dawn, who seemed a little lost. Instead of belittling her like I instinctively would have done, I simply walked over to a treadmill and turned it on. It spent the first five minutes working out my preferred pace, then stuck to it. I kept my eyes down as Dawn watched, but in my peripherals, I saw her walk for the bike. Something she would be used to.

We didn't talk, all the noises we could hear were our heavy breathing and the sound of machinery whirring as we worked on them. She moved onto arm strength, using the rowing machine for a long while, but she seemed to get bored easily, so she was moving around the room pretty quickly.

Soon I realised how long we'd been working for. I hadn't stopped on the treadmill for an hour and a half, and the machine had now doubled in speed. It was like my stamina wasn't wearing thin at all, and I realised neither was Dawn's. We hadn't done anything strenuous in so long, so it was strange to think how we kept up the energy levels, but it occurred to me that it was probably another perk to being whatever it was we were now. I guess it wasn't all so bad. My mind had wandered to the possibilities of leaving very soon if we could keep the training at this rate, and I hadn't realised it was time for yoga.

I would have preferred running more.

We sat crossed legged facing Maylene, as she talked about meditating to focus the mind and channel our energy. I would have fallen asleep, if it wasn't for Dawn jabbing me every so often. She'd gained an obsession with causing me pain.

"Shall we move onto the next class?" Maylene smiled, standing up. Dawn nodded and ran ahead of me to talk with Maylene. "Thank you so much for this Maylene."

"Anything for your Dawn, you inspired me to fight the way I do now." Maylene's eyes sparkled admirably at Dawn, and I wondered what had happened, I assumed it was when Ash had come to battle her.

They chattered for a little while, and I switched off until Maylene brought up the local news. "There's been some reports of kidnappings recently, have you seen?"

"No, where?"

"Not too far from here, I was worried in case they were the people who... You know, attacked you." Nothing like subtlety, Maylene. I rolled my eyes.

Dawn waved her hand; "It can't be." I nodded, adding my own words in; "They're dead."

"Oh." Maylene blinked at me. What else could she say?

Dawn giggled nervously, turning back to the gym leader. "So what's going on?"

"They think it's some sort of evil organisation that's replacing kidnapped people with pokemon. They look like us, but they have the strength of pokemon." Maylene muttered worriedly. Dawn's eyes flashed to me as the girl continued. "I don't see how that would work, do you think there's a pokemon that can transform into humans?"

"Nahh, it's probably just a theory." Dawn laughed a little too loud. "No need to worry, right?"

"Right." Maylene agreed, and the conversation stopped as our next class began.

* * *

Capoeira was more interesting, Maylene didn't teach this, as she was in training too. One of the pupils who had recently joined her had come to train her pokemon, but was an expert in this style of fighting. So they'd made a deal to exchange their training. Why the woman would want to train under Maylene, I would never know.

The woman, Ella, taught us a string of movements, to which she and Maylene countered with, already knowing the technique. If we got it completely right, the dance like movement would make us dodge with ease. Ella swung a leg high in the air towards me, but I forgot that I was to slide down into a crouch and swing my leg toward her supporting leg to knock her balance and take her out. Instead, I'd took a step forward and ended up getting kicked in the head. She knocked me off my feet, and I landed on my side, skidding along the floor.

It was surprising that Dawn was the complete opposite, sure, I knew she was naturally violent, and could move as fluid as a dancer, but she took to this like a wingull to water. Maylene threw moves far more advanced than Dawn's, but she would continuously dodge them, frustrating Maylene into getting faster. I wondered whether Dawn was putting her detect ability to use, because not once did Maylene land a hit.

"Enough." The pink haired girl finally panted. "I give in." Dawn jogged on the spot excitedly; "Aww come on! It's fun!"

Maylene frowned to Ella; "You try, it's like she's psychic!"

I snorted, recieving a look from all three women. Dawn smirked, afterall, it wasn't a psychic move at all.

Ella smiled; "She won't keep it up with me."

Dawn, as girly as ever, giggled and took the stance we first learnt. Ella started off with the basic routine we'd already learnt, to get them into the swing of it again. It was like they were taking a stand off, they would glide sideways past each other, place the following leg behind them, and transfer the weight to glide the other way. It was very beautiful to watch, but suddenly Ella threw herself onto her hands, using her legs to kick at Dawn's head. The pace picked up, and Dawn stopped grinning so she could concentrate. Without a moments hesitation, Dawn had slid down to a crouch and tried to knock Ella's hands from under her. Ella was too fast, and sprung from them to land on her feet, facing away from Dawn. Having never seen that move before, Dawn was stumped, but didn't stop as she sprang up and took a ready stance. Ella quickly raised her leg up and flicked herself around to face Dawn, the leg coming down towards Dawn's shoulder. Instinctively, Dawn curled away, but recoiled and used her own leg to take the offence again. Ella had her thigh coming towards Dawn's supporting ankle. I personally don't know how Dawn did it, but she used her swinging leg to land over Ella, and leapt forward to roll on her shoulder.

As I watched, Maylene sat beside me, her eyes never leaving the fight once. "She's good, isn't she?"

I nodded politely, baring in mind all that she was doing for Dawn, and therefore for me too. She didn't seem to mind that I didn't reply with words, I guessed she was expecting one of my snide remarks. I had been pretty cruel to her, but the thought of apologising made me shudder. It got her to where she was now, right?

"Looks like you won't need to stay here long, let's see how you get on in _real _fighting." She winked, for some reason. I realised it was because she was annoying Ella, who stopped the fight; "Hey! I'll have you know that this form of fighting is way older than yours!"

"Okay! Okay!" Maylene laughed as she stood up. She turned to me and held a hand out. "I have to work in the gym now, so you two can take a rest." Hesitantly, I took her hand to let her help me get up. I could see Dawn smiling goofily at me, but I kept my eye contact with Maylene instead. She turned our hands so they were upright in that manly bro-shake kind of way. I guessed it was her way of making friends. I went along with it, nodding back to her as she smiled at me. "I'll see you in a few hours."

* * *

**SORRY GUYS!**

**I totally missed out a paragraph or two to this at the end. It's a good job I was reminded. XD**


	14. Grounded

**Guys! I know you must have thought the last chapter was an odd place to stop but that's because I shouldn't have stopped there! So I added a few paragraphs at the bottom of the last chapter! Sorry for the inconvinience! *Fails***

**So, to make up for my failure, have the next chapter, which was already half done last night because I got ahead of myself. XD**

**Oh and my gosh the song that inspired me is hot. Listen to it while you read. It really adds to the mood!**

**

* * *

**

_Gonna take it slow babe,_  
_Do it my way,_  
_Keep your eyes on me..._  
_Your reaction, to my action_  
_Is what I want to see..._  
~Come on Closer by Jem

* * *

Weeks went by just like that first lesson. She got better and better, it wasn't long before she was overtaking Maylene, and would be testing to even Ella when she was on the offence. Even I began to get better, graudually...

However, though dancing was definitely not my thing, fighting had come a lot more naturally to me. Maybe it was because of whatever I had become with the stone, but I was definitely testing Maylene's strength.

Whatever I'd thought about her in the past, I'd decided to put it behind me, as she'd suggested. She was actually good and teaching, explaining in ways that I could understand, and encouraging me in ways I never encouraged my pokemon. I don't know why, but I began to respect her as my trainer. She would have me hit at her focus pads, occassionally moving them around so I could sharpen my aim. However, the more I practised, the stronger I got, and it became an unfair advantage for me to hit a female.

One of the days, she called in a friend who was ironically nick-named Titch, because he was huge. I wasn't exactly short now I'd reached the older side of my teen years, but he towered over my six foot with ease. He smiled with his perfect teeth and straight nose, clearly he'd been too tall to hit in the face enough to have anything broken. He wasn't too tall for me to do that.

They led me into another room, revealing a boxing ring. Dawn coiled her fingers around mine, putting even more pressure on my tightly bandaged knuckles.

"You'll be okay right?" She whispered to me, eyeing Titch up and down. I smirked confidently; "Maylene's taught us what we need to know. I'll be alright." Though underneath the toughness, I could feel my stomach crunch uneasily, as if it anticipated the beating it was inevitably about to receive.

"This is a one on one match! A quick five minute match! Take your corners."

I flexed my hands, fist and stretch, fist and stretch. Each time my knuckles would crack, but it was relaxing. Knowing swords dance would heighten my attack, I focussed on absorbing its power without revealing what I was. I'd been doing it easier each time I practised, feeling the heat rush to my finger tips, but I was able to suppress it so they just continuously burned. At least it would numb the pain of hitting his hard head.

"And begin!"

Though I knew it was only muttered, my sharpened hearing picked up on Dawn's heavy breathing, and she muttered my name worriedly. I wanted to stop and turn to her, tell her I'd be fine, but I'd already been distracted enough to not see his fist flying towards the side of my head.

And holy murkrow, did it hurt. I shook my head quickly, shake it off, shake it off, and pulled my hands in front of my face again. Titch tried to swing a second time, with the same hand (I guessed his right swing was strongest) but I blocked it with my right forearm and smashed my right shin into his ribs. It was enough to knock the air out of him, but he barely even stumbled.

My hands began burning harder, itching to raise my attack. I took the offence, feinting to the left so he dodged to my right uppercut. I landed a smash into his chin, which did cause him to teeter backwards. I took the opportunity to use my legs, which had become strong from running. I turned back on him, using the momentum to turn towards him again with my leg swinging for his chest. I uncoiled my leg, throwing him backwards, using his weight against him. He may be bulky, but I was faster. Like a Weavile fighting a Magmortar, I would use whatever strengths I could at such a disadvantage.

We took a moment to circle each other again, anticipating each others moves. I waited, knowing if I swung he would be ready for it, but he was impatient, so took another swing at me. This time a left jab to my ribs, which I easily side-stepped, right into his right foot, which he booted me with in the stomach. I felt all the air rush out of me as I crumpled to the floor. Sure, I'd gotten several hits in, but a Magmortar could take countless ice beams, a Weavile could only stand so many flame throwers.

"Paul!"

My eyes shot open, knowing Dawn would get in with me if she thought I was getting hurt. I was hurt, but it was good practice, and if I couldn't defeat Titch, I didn't deserve to protect her. I shrugged myself up to stand, my stomach lurching like I was going to vomit, but I didn't have time to think about that, Titch had already moved in. Being so tall, he swung his leg for my face, but I threw up both my arms to block it. I skidded back slightly, but I wasn't hurt any more.

"Come on Paul! Switch to offence!" Maylene barked at me. I tried to, but Titch had already started another string of attacks. I backed off along the side of the ring, dodging as I waited for an opportunity. He wasn't fast, so if I could see which one to block, I could get my own assault going. Finally, I saw a right handed jab. I turned to push it away, still turning to back hand him in the ribs and throw a kick at his face. He had no chance to block any, I was light on my feet, and kept going. Right jab, left uppercut, left knee to ribs, right straight punch to the face... Soon I had him cornered. Each hit made me stronger, my palms were on fire, but it just spurred me on. Suddenly, as I threw my right hand for his face, a hand grabbed my wrist, not by Titch either.

"I said times up." Maylene laughed. Dawn had stepped into the ring too. "He does that, slips into training mode. He's deaf to the world until the fight is over."

I blinked, when had she said to stop? I suppose my focus was a little too strong.

Titch roared laughing, throwing a hand between us; "For a little guy, you sure can pack a punch!"

I took his hand and shook it strongly. "Not like you. I swear I saw stars." I only made him roar louder, he started walking me out of the ring, a loud, strong clap came down on my bare back.

Dawn took my hand on the other side, gingerly, albiet, but my knuckles were bleeding, and everything about me was sweating. I looked like I'd stepped into a storm, my hair was so wet.

"Let's get you home." She muttered, then piped up to call to Maylene; "We'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yep, see you!"

* * *

I lay sprawled across the sofa as I chucked the box of noodles onto the small table in the middle of the room. Home had become home again, not Dawn had fixed it up and replaced some of the furniture I'd damaged. It was especially home-like, sharing it with her. Somehow it felt right, like travelling was no longer needed. I could learn to fight forever, for all I cared, as long as I came home to Dawn.

"Paul! Come and look at this!" She called from the kitchen. We'd never ate in the dining room, simply because we were too tired to sit up straight with a formal meal, so we'd lounged on the sofa instead. So there'd been no reason for us to go in there, however, Dawn had gone in for something, and found a note, which she shoved in my face as soon as I came in.

_Paul,  
Reggie wanted me to give you this. Please be careful with it.  
Beth._

It was good to know Beth was okay, she must've come here while I was at Dawn's. I prized open the envelope, and a key dropped out of it. My eyes flashed to Dawn, who was wide eyed too. "A car?"

We hurried to the garage, prizing open the large door, only to find there was no car in it. Instead, Reggie's bike stood clean and proud in the middle. No way. I inhaled sharply, he knew I loved that thing.

"A motorbike?" Dawn squealed; "That's murder on wheels!"

"It's perfect, we'll get to Kanto in no time!" I said excitedly, straddling across. Dawn stood in front of me, holding the bars from the other side. "You're not using that thing, Paul. They're so dangerous!"

I ignored her and flicked the switch, it purred under me and I revved it playfully. Dawn jumped back and squealed, like I would actually run her over. Using her jump, I wrapped an arm around her and swung her onto the back. She disappeared from my grip, but I felt her weight land behind me. Her arms snaked around me and clamped down. "What if you crash?"

"You can use detect." I muttered over the roar as I set off. It had been so long since I rode it, but it came to me so easily. I was going to love this thing. I accelerated out of the street, making my way to a route that would be deserted this time of night. I sped up, and Dawn squealed with delight behind me, her chin resting on my shoulder so she could see where we were going. She naturally leant with me when we turned, unlike most people who tried to stay upright, which made the driver's work ten times harder. I was good at riding, I'd done it for years now, so it was enjoyable to let my wet hair dry in the wind.

"This is beautiful!" Dawn admitted; "Like we're flying!"

I smiled, it was how I thought of it too. With barely anything to block us from the wind, we were open to the world. It was an amazing feeling to be free and fast, smelling and breathing the cold air that whipped at our faces.

"So you think you could get used to it?" I asked over my shoulder. Dawn beamed; "I want one of my own!"

I laughed, this girl kept getting better and better. I made a u-turn and stopped at a small patch of grass so we could talk. Dawn hopped off, giggling from the adrenaline she was feeling, and fell to the floor. It was dark now, and although clouds covered up the stars, the sky was still beautiful to look at.

"We're going to be alright, aren't we?" Dawn said, and although she'd asked me this before, she was not worried when she said it this time, she was waiting for my agreement, assuring us both.

I lay next to her and smiled; "of course we are. You've got me to protect you now." I smirked arrogantly, pulling her waist so she was closer to me. She rolled over, propping herself up on her elbows so she could look down at me. "Mmm... You've been getting very toned lately."

"I wonder why." I muttered sarcastically, but my confidence was shattered as soon as she started winding her fingers down my torso, slowing down at my stomach. "You looked dead sexy earlier, all sweaty and strong."

I raised an eyebrow, certain I looked the complete opposite of sexy. Whatever floated her boat, I guess. Wasn't going to pass up on this opportunity.

"I mean, this-" she pulled up my top, oogling my stomach happily, "is just... Oh my gosh." She breathed, knowing she had her seductive side down to perfection. I sat up, crashing my mouth into hers without any resistance to temptation. I could feel her smirking victoriously, knowing damn well she had me under her thumb. So why was that such a turn on? I always hated being controlled and manipulated, I'd worked hard to break free from that. Maybe this was why, I contemplated as she moved my hands, that had been exploring downward, to her waist. Maybe I'd been so rebellious alone that once I had something to ground me, I would be much happier. She was my guidance, in more ways than just maturity.

She stopped us eventually, pulling away ever so slightly so her lips still lightly brushed mine as she whispered; "love you." The words sent shivers down my spine, because we rarely ever said them aloud, mostly because I shied away from emotions. "You too." I said without hesitation, her eyes lighting up just like every other time too. I scooped her up, throwing her over the back of the bike as I climbed on too. She laughed playfully, clawing her hands into my stomach as I started the bike up again.

We would be fine. Both of us were strong now, and together we would be unbeatable, because I knew that neither of us would let somebody harm the one we loved.

* * *

**I'm really sorry if you didn't want me to skip ahead of time, but there's only so much I can right about monotonous training and make it interesting for you. There will still be more chapters on it, just not every day will be written down. **


	15. Rushed

_Let's just talk, all through the night._  
_There's no need, to rush._  
_We can dance, until we die,_  
_You and I, we'll be young forever..._  
~Teenage Dream cover by Boyce Avenue

* * *

Finally, the annoying whirr of the hairdryer went off. She came out of the bathroom after a few minutes, she'd been brushing it so it sat straight and smooth. She yawned whilst walking toward the bed, then opened her eyes to spot me watching her. She smiled angelically at me as she rubbed at her eyes, we'd been exhausted a lot recently. I smiled back at her gently, opening an arm for her to lie on. Like a tiny, fragile child, she would always curl up beside me, like I was protecting her.

"I was thinking..." She murmured through another yawn. "How long do you think until we can start travelling?"

I pursed my lips, just hours ago I was thinking about staying here. After all, I had nothing to travel for anymore, I had no drive left with no fight to chase.

"Paul?"

I looked down at her, she'd turned her head to look at me. I sighed; "We'll see what Maylene thinks."

"I don't know Paul, I think she doesn't want us to leave..." Dawn muttered.

"What? Why?" I chuckled. Why on earth would she want me to stay? I guess I could understand why she wouldn't want Dawn to go, their bond had already been strong, but now I could barely get a word in edgeways with them during training sessions.

Dawn smirked; "I think she's got a bit of a crush on you."

I was too shocked to even snort, and Dawn started giggling.

"You're crazy." I finally shook my head, but Dawn slapped my shoulder gently. "No, I'm a girl! I know when somebody likes you!"

I smirked; "no wonder you've been acting so jealous." She would frequently take my hand, or kiss my forehead when Maylene had been looking, now I thought of it. So possessive.

"Well... She's so beautiful now." She mumbled, staring religiously at her index finger as she circled it along my stomach. "And she has a beautiful figure."

I rolled my eyes; "Dawn, have you looked at yourself lately?" I'd asked, but I knew the answer anyway. She wouldn't look at herself if it would make her feel down.

"No..."

I shoved her out of bed and led her to the mirror in the large bathroom that I would usually used while she took the en suite. It had a long mirror that was useful for shaving, but Dawn was small enough to see all of herself in the mirror. "You've got your curves back."

She beamed at my reflection then turned to face me. She lifted up her top to stare at her stomach. It had three lines forming vertically down the middle of her tummy. Two finer ones crossed over them, forming strong, definitive muscles. "You're not the only one who's been getting toned."

I nodded, anything to shut her up and get rid of her insecurities. Like I would ever be interested in anybody but her. She turned back to the mirror and posed, then her eyes lit up; "I could become a Pokestylist!"

I sighed, throwing my hands up in exasperation as I went back to my room. She was off on one again. She skipped in after me rambling on about the things she could do with her Buneary, something about a competition she entered with it. "Maybe I could get Paris to look after my pokemon a while, I could come back after we've searched Kanto and work with them..."

That was a point, I had no idea what to do with my pokemon now they were useless to me. Well, I guess it was the other way around, I was useless to them.

Dawn smiled; "Maybe I do have a goal in life."

I stroked her hair gently, smiling as she giggled to herself. I thought she'd fallen to sleep, but suddenly she lifted her head to look at me. "I'm not tired."

"Me neither." It took me a while to fall asleep, I'd been so used to waiting for her nightmares to start that it would be hours after she'd dropped off before I did.

"Tell me about your journey before you met me." She demanded, "I never really knew you before that day we properly talked."

I chuckled; "why? You hated me then."

"No I didn't." She insisted; "You weren't my favourite person, but I didn't hate you. Hate's a strong word."

"But you didn't like me."

"You were mean to me! More than once too!" She went up three octaves, I winced away from her.

"I apologised for that."

"No you didn't."

Didn't I? That stumped me. We went silent, both of us remembering moments we'd shared before we had any form of a relationship. I don't remember what I'd been thinking at those exact times, but I know I was insanely attracted to her. The way she would dance instead of walk, and she would sparkle as she smiled. I remembered the look on her face when I would put her down due to some sort of defence; that split second moment of hurt that showed before she gained her composure and retorted with something sarcastic. What on earth had possessed me to snap at her? I guess I would never know. Still, if she'd have wanted a nice guy she'd be with Ash still now.

"Dawn?" I suddenly said. She looked up at me and smiled, that very same sparkle in her eye, only now with a hint of playfulness. I sighed; "I'm very sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"Don't worry, you didn't. I wasn't all that bothered by you then." She teased, knowing it would bother me.

My willpower not as strong as her stubborness, I let curiousity overwhelm me. "Did you not like me before then?"

She pursed her lips; "no, you were mean to me."

"Whatever happened to 'treat 'em mean, keep them keen?'" I chuckled.

"I prefer the chivalrous, selfless gentleman." She smirked.

"...But I'm none of those things!" I laughed, tightening an arm around her. She shook her head; "You are all three." She insisted. "Now you are, anyway."

I didn't get chance to retort, she made me suck in my breath as her hand moved along the side of me. My legs tensed up, and she beamed.

Sitting up, I took her with me and hoisted one of her legs so she was straddled across. Her hands snaked around my neck as I kissed hers eagerly. We hadn't been this intimate in weeks, being so tired all the time. All our energy went on training, and I realised we barely paid this kind of attention to each other any more, like an old married couple. My eyes automatically rolled as she slammed herself closer to me, her fingers roughly clawing at my skin.

My blood boiled with excitement as we pressed our lips to whatever part of each other's skin we could find. She would shiver or giggle when I reached certain areas like the back of her knees, or the middle of her collar bone. I worked to please her, as she did for me too.

With our stamina stronger than last time, I knew the next day wasn't going to be fun. Not as fun as this, anyway.

* * *

"Lift your right arm up."

...

"Paul!" Maylene snapped at me, and I registered her instruction, lifting my arm up. She chuckled and turned to Dawn, placing her in the same position as me. Then she walked in between us, and took the stance too. We'd gone through this set time and time again. I could do it with my eyes closed.

"One!" She shouted, and we all moved in unison.

I blanked, letting my body go along with it, all I could see was what had happened last night, the mischievous look in her eye as she'd locked her legs around me.

"Paul!"

Back down to earth, I noticed both Maylene and Dawn had stopped. The latter giggled, her cheeks bright red as she looked down.

"Are you going to pay attention or are we going to start fighting?"

I coughed, itching to retort bitterly, but I remembered how she was helping us; "Sorry. I've had a lot on my mind."

"Maybe you should take five?" She suggested, patting my shoulder supportively. Dawn's words played in my head tauntingly as I noticed how slow Maylene's fingers were to leave my back. The way her eyes flashed something I would usually never bother to notice. I shuddered, was Dawn right? I looked back at her to see her glaring at the back of Maylene's head.

We were leaving as soon as possible, for my health. The idea of a catfight terrified me, but it made it even worse that they were both trained in fighting. If I hadn't been sweating heavily, I would have sweatdropped.

* * *

**Haha, I know I completely went against the lyrics I picked, but I had a change of heart. I was all set up for having a long talking chapter but that got boring to write, so I knew you would get bored too. **

**Sorry it's short, I hope you don't mind. The next chapter should make it up for you. ^^ **


	16. Comitted

And I can barely look at you  
but every single time I do...  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
away from here.  
~Run by Snow Patrol

* * *

"I can't help being better than you!" She grinned down at me, having just floored me with her impressive new skill and then placed one foot on my chest triumphantly. I tried to push her away, but she slapped my hand away, causing it to sting. "You should practice with your pokemon, I got loads better yesterday when Quilava started using swift really fast and constant!" She rambled on about it, but I was still miffed about losing to a girl.

"Best two out of three." I snapped, slapping her ankle away and springing up. I knew I was physically stronger than her, but my strength was wasted when she wasn't there to hit. Dawn smirked and took a step back, falling into a ready stance naturally now.

This time, I focussed. The last time I had underestimated her, thinking she would still be weak, but she had taken my legs from under me within minutes of the play fight, and I landed on my back in my garden.

I shook myself quickly to be rid of any dirt, and took my stance too.

"No cheating now." I warned, flexing my hands then placing them in front of me. Dawn did too, smirking; "I don't need any more of an advantage, Paul."

I snorted, and started us off. My hand swept quickly towards her ribs in a slicing action, but Dawn bent herself backwards so I just sliced over her. Then she unexpectedly kept going back, landing on her hands as her legs kicked me one at a time, throwing me back onto the floor. I forced my eyes open to see she was jumping at me, so I just about managed to roll aside, then take out her feet. Using this as my opportunity, I flicked myself up to stand and placed a hand at her neck. One jab and she would be unconscious.

Pain crumpled in the back of my knee as I tumbled forward, her index finger and thumb had pinched at a pressure point, then slipped from under me as I rolled. I managed to stand by using my arms to push off the ground, and I could only stand on the other leg whilst the other dangled limply. This would be perfect to train, so I knew how to hold the enemy off if ever I were backed into a corner like this. I shook it quickly, but all I could feel was blood rushing down like a hot needle dragging its way through my knee. I didn't have time to focus on waking it up any more, Dawn had already jumped at me, pushing me onto my back again, but I managed to kick her over me and roll on to my hands and knee. It took her a few seconds to recover, but my leg was already getting better. I shoved myself up to stand and waited, knowing if I ran at her she would know, I'd be better off standing my ground.

Her fist came toward my face, so I dodged left, using my right arm to knock hers away and have her stomach open for me, knowing I didn't want to hurt her, I pushed her backward forcefully and swung my leg towards her head. She ducked quickly and spun to lash her own leg out, but I managed to catch it and hold her leg there. She squealed, but suddenly her leg was far too heavy to be just that leg's weight. I looked down just in time to see the other one coming towards me, and reflexes made me duck. She landed gracefully on the second leg, twisting the other out of my grip. With her back to me, I had an arm around her waist in seconds, another hand pressing dangerously on her clavicle, and she knew she was out. I would only have to hit more forcefully and she would be unconscious.

"Can't leave yourself open like that." I warned, smirking victoriously as I moved closer to her. My chin hovered over her shoulder, listening to her heavy breathing as I twisted her contorted arm behind her. She squirmed a little, but refused to admit defeat.

"I'm not unconscious yet though, am I? Last round." She turned her head to me so I could see her mischievous smile, and suddenly my stomach hurt. I coiled over instinctively, but noticed she was already cackling and running off. My leg finally feeling normal again, I sprinted after her, knowing damn well I was faster.

I was with her in moments, and with one quick push from my legs I'd tackled her to the floor. I rolled her over and sat across her stomach. She tried to knee me in the back, but it wasn't hurting because of the angle.

"What would you do now?" I grinned as I pressed on her wrists. I felt her stomach tense as she moved to knee me again, but to my surprise that hadn't been her aim. Being so far forward on her, she'd had enough room for her to lock her legs under my arms that she quickly looped them over my shoulders and pushed so I was now on my back. She simply had to straighten her legs and she could slip away and run, but I hadn't been dazed for long, so I caught hold of her ankle. She realised she wouldn't be able to get away, so she switched to offence without a moments hesitation. Her other foot managed to stomp onto my wrist, making me hiss as she pulled her foot away from my clutches. Rolling back, she managed to stand faster than I did, but she backed off to catch her breath. I stood readily for her attack, but she just backed up more, defence again. I ran towards her, but she came out with a completely new move I'd never seen Maylene or Ella teach her. With quick, fluid movements, she took my wrist in one hand, my knee in the other and used my momentum to lift me over her and roll me to the floor. Air rushed out of my lungs as I arched my back to be rid of the pain. No air rushed back in for a second as pressure came to my throat, Dawn's bare foot from where I'd yanked off her shoe was now pressed on my throat. She loosened up quickly though, we got the picture. I'd be unconscious in seconds.

"I win again?"

I opened my eyes and scowled at her; "You win again."

She giggled quietly, and took her foot from my wind pipe, allowing me to gasp in the air that I desperately needed.

"I'd be better if I had my swords." I mumbled. I knew it was pathetic, and I was being a sore loser, but I had to regain a little dignity.

She rolled her eyes at me. "And I'd be even better than you if I used detect."

"Which you were." I coughed.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing." I said quickly. Smirking at her, knowing she would now rant. It was so funny to wind her up.

"Listen mister! You said no detect so I didn't use it! There's no need to be such a bad loser! I would never ever cheat, because nothing will come of it. You should know I've been taught better-" She waggled her finger towards me accusingly, and I saw my opportunity. I grabbed at her wrist and pulled her down, face to face. "I think we're ready to leave."

She stopped mid rant, and her eyes lit up after a few seconds of registering my words. "Really?" She squealed, hope sparkling in her beautiful blue irises. I nodded and smiled as she threw her arms, including my one that was attached to her, up in the air.

"I can't wait!" Her arms came around me, and she tackled me to the floor, squealing incoherent jibberish down my ear.

We were stopped short of celebrating by a knock on the front door. How I heard it, I wasn't sure. Our senses must be getting stronger, I assumed. I prized Dawn off me and wandered into the house, contemplating what I had really become now. There was no way I was human any more, there was nothing normal about me, but I was still so mentally human, it was a tricky place to be, that mid ground between trainer and pokemon.

I pulled the door open, not expecting a blue ball to be shoved in my face. It glowed and pulsated menacingly, giving off the atmosphere of panic that seeped into me quickly.

"Tell me this." Maylene's voice spoke over the hum of an aura sphere. "When I gave you the Cobble Badge, what did you say to me?"

I snorted; "What?"

"Raaaa!" Lucario shook the aura sphere threateningly, and I took a slight step back.

"I err..." I coughed awkwardly, not too proud of my words. I'd been right of course, but I was immature about how I said it. "I said the badge was pathetic, like... You."

There was no reply for a little while, but the aura sphere lowered slowly to show two skeptical, but accepting looks. Maylene didn't seem too bothered by reliving the memory, but instead she beckoned me to follow. I was reluctant to, with Dawn's words ringing in my ears like warning sirens, but I did as she asked after Lucario growled. I wasn't sure if I was able to protect myself from a pokemon personally, even if I had defeated it before.

"Don't panic..." She muttered to me, getting far too close for comfort. I held still out of respect for my teacher, but I was becoming increasingly nervous by the second. What on earth did she want to tell me? I prayed it wasn't a confession. "I think that Dawn... Isn't Dawn..."

Phew. I laughed, "w-what?"

"You know I was talking about those creatures that have been kidnapping people and pretending they are them? I think it might be here instead of Dawn!" She flailed her arms quickly.

"No, no no." I shook my head, "You've got it wrong."

"They sent a clip to me as Gym Leader business, you were with her!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I feigned innocence, how was she caught on camera? I scieved through my memories. Shit, the contest hall! Of course they'd have security there, they would have watched her disappear and practically pounce on Ursula.

Maylene seemed to believe me, but only partly; "Maybe you didn't see, but the clip showed her teleporting! You don't remember?"

"Maylene, she's not a pokemon." I insisted, having no clue as to how to convince her.

"How do you know? You could have only known this pokemon Dawn." She tried.

"I knew her before."

"So did I." The gym leader pursed her lips, conflict evident in her eyes. Like she wanted to believe me, but just couldn't.

"We're not what you think we are." I said slowly, then realised how I'd screwed up. Couldn't take it back now.

Her eyes flashed up at me, and Lucario had already lifted his paw.

"Whoa whoa!" I shouted, "hear me out!"

"Paul?"

I begged her mentally not to enter and make this worse, but still she came in, and took in the scene. Lucario already had an aura sphere to her throat before she could squeal in surprise.

"What did you do for me to gain confidence?" The gym leader interrogated, taking a step closer to her and further away from me.

Dawn's eyes flicked to me, and I nodded. She looked back to Maylene and whispered; "We battled."

"Because?"

"We'd both lost at something we hadn't done for very long."

I pursed my lips and watched Maylene carefully, readying myself to attack the moment Dawn detected herself away from here.

To my relief, Dawn's throat was spared as the aura sphere shrank down to nothingness. The pink haired girl turned to me. "What are you then?"

"We're still us." I told her. "We touched this thing, and now we have certain abilities."

"And you weren't kidnapped."

"No!" Dawn giggled; "we were stupid, and it caused us to change a little, but we're still us, we're not dangerous."

Maylene narrowed her eyes to Dawn, then held her hand out. "Promise?" The latter took without hesistation; "Promise."

Relief swept over all of us as Maylene loosened up slightly, but she still glanced around us. "I'd love to talk about this, but you both need to leave then.

"What?" Dawn exclaimed. She hadn't known about the news Maylene had recieved. Being (apparently) the strongest trainer of that city, they were automatically considered protectors of the city too. She would defend them from any attack until the police were there to help. Dawn glanced at me, confused. "We were caught on camera at the contest hall." I explained.

"No." Maylene interupted; "only Dawn was. They don't suspect you at all, Paul."

Dawn met my eyes with her worried ones, I was sure mine looked worse. How could we convince people we hadn't known before?

"We need to leave as soon as we can." I muttered, itching to run off, but Maylene carried on talking. She nodded quickly; "They're tracing you to here, I'll try and put them off your trail. Head somewhere fast, and get out the region until this cools down."

"But Mom-"

"She'll understand, she knows it's you." I assured her, but she still looked panic stricken and ashamed of herself. "You did nothing wrong Dawn, they're just misunderstanding the situation."

Maylene nodded, and was about to speak, but we were interupted by the door again.

"Raaaa..." Lucario suddenly perked up, and Maylene's eyes widened; "That's them already!" She hissed. "They knew you lived here, Paul."

I glanced at Dawn, who was on the brink of tears.

"I'll hold them off, distract them a while..." Maylene began, but I shook my head; "In my house? They'll know straight away. I'm going to have to do it." I paused, watching as Dawn struggled to keep her composure, there was no way she could run alone, yet. Now we could only trust Maylene too. I looked to her, "Take her to Lake Valor. I'll meet you there."

She nodded, and the door knocked again. I raised my voice slightly so it sounded like I was upstairs. "Just a second!" I lowered it again; "out the back door."

"Lucario can tell us when the coast is clear." She nodded fiercefully, and turned to push Dawn out the door again. I ran into the kitchen and soaked my hair, hopefully it would make them leave faster if they thought I was busy.

Another knock, I became super anxious as I ran for the front door, took a deep breath and opened it. "Sorry, I was showering."

"Sorry to disturb you, we're here on official police business."

"Is this about Team Rocket?" I asked innocently, stepping aside.

Jenny smiled slightly; "we don't know. It could be."

"What do you mean?"

She looked at me carefully, considering what to say. "Is Dawn here?"

I frowned; "No, why?"

"She's living with you, is she not?"

I shook my head. "No, we were, but we broke up."

"I'm sorry to hear that, so she's not in Vielstone anymore?"

"No, I think she left for Johto, she has friends there." I bluffed, having no idea how I was making these lies up so fast. I vaguely remembered her mentioning some friend who was competing there. I guess pressure can make you do amazing things.

Jenny nodded slowly; "Okay, thank you Paul."

I inclined my head too, but stopped her as she went to stand. "Is something wrong with her? She's alright, isn't she?" I was no actor, but panic was still in my voice as I thought about Dawn in danger. Jenny smiled sympathetically. "We think she may have ran away from home."

"What?" I stood up quickly, but Jenny stopped me; "We're not one hundred percent sure, but we are doing our best to find her. That's why we came here, so we could talk to you, see if you know where she ran away to so we can bring her home."

Lies. I wanted to laugh in her face. They wanted to find her and lock her away before people found out about us and panicked.

"I don't know. We haven't spoken in so long."

"When was the last time you saw her?" Jenny asked, scribbling more down into her notebook.

I pursed my lips, knowing I could stall her this way. They would know about the contest hall, so I couldn't say at her home. They could possibly find out she'd been in Veilstone too, so many people had seen us, and they would obviously take notice of me with a girl. I'd been known as such an antisocial person, that it was talk of the town when I found a pretty girlfriend.

Flicking back to the present, Jenny had stopped scribbling and waited patiently; "She came here with me after a contest. We had things to sort out here before we went travelling."

"But you fell out."

"Yes," I hung my head, hopefully she wouldn't call my bluff; "it was my fault, I got angry from being here and she had enough."

"I understand." Jenny said sympathetically. "But she wasn't acting weird while you were here?"

I bit my lip, fighting the urge to smirk. Instead of talking, I shook my head.

"I know this must be hard on you, Paul. You were very close." Clearly she'd heard things too. This Jenny had never seen us before. I nodded slowly, running my hand through my wet hair.

We were silent a moment as she waited for me to 'calm down'. After a little while, she spoke quietly to me; "Paul, I'm going to have to ask you to come down to the station, so we can ask you a few questions.

I worked out where she was aiming at in seconds. My mind whirred like sirens as I nodded quietly. She wanted me at the station so I couldn't run away and find Dawn, in case I got kidnapped too. I searched for a way out, and thanked high heavens that I had wet my hair. "Can I dry my hair first?"

"Of course, I'll wait down here for you."

I nodded and walked painfully slow up the stairs. I knew if I was quick, I could get out of my bedroom window. I'd snuck out through that window many times before, back when I needed time alone a lot. I turned the hairdryer on full blast so it was loud, and left it on the bed. Quickly, I began rummaging through my bedroom for essentials, thankfully I'd had a lot ready for a while. Food, a lighter for fires, sleeping bags. They were all stuffed ready in a compact bag to fit in the motorbike's compartment.

Quickly I grabbed the handles and slung them over my shoulder. I opened my bedroom window quietly, and climbed over the sill. I turned to close the window again, and began clambering down, my feet already knowing where to go, which gaps were large enough to take weight. When I was about six foot from the ground, I simply jumped back, my strong legs taking the impact with ease. I made no sound, and I crept around the house silently, thankful for leaving the bike out of the garage. I would have to wheel it around the corner of the street before I started it, so she wouldn't be suspicious for a while. I ran with it down the road, then flicked the key to get it started and threw a leg over. I was flying down the road and through the streets I knew too well now. I knew the short cuts, and I knew Maylene did too. She would keep Dawn out of sight, and they would have reached Valor Lake by now. I came out of the urban area, and flew through the trees, I could head Dawn muttering before I could see her, and so I twisted to a halt.

"Paul!" She cried, quite literally. Tears streamed down her face, and it looked like they had for a while. She threw her arms around me before I was even off the bike, and I felt the need for comfort too. "We have to go now." I said quickly; "she wanted me to go down the police station. So I had to run away."

"But now she'll know you're in on it!" Dawn panicked.

"Don't care." I said, "as long as you're safe." I spotted Maylene smiling gently, and nodded to her; "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I didn't say anything about your training, but you can if you want. Anything that keeps you safe and out of this." I instructed her. She nodded appreciatively, then took a device out of her pocket. "Take this. I'll be able to contact you with it. I know the number, I'll get a new one." A phone.

Dawn took it from her, then threw her arms around her. "Thank you for everything."

"Stay safe, and remember what you've been taught. This will be over soon." The gym leader said calmly. She looked over Dawn's head and held her hand out toward me; "look after her."

I took it quickly; "of course. Thank you."

We climbed on after managing to prize Dawn away and allow her to cling onto me instead, then sped away. Two criminals fleeing the crime scene, but we hadn't committed anything.

* * *

**Nice long chapter to make up for the last short one and delay in this one.  
Truth is I didn't know where to stop. XD**

**Oh and I prefer the Snow Patrol's version to that song than Leona Lewis', even though her version is undoubtably beautiful. **

**And so the REAL action begins. :)**


	17. Informed

_Can't swallow our pride _  
_Neither of us wanna raise that flag._  
_If we can't surrender we're both gonna lose what we had._  
~Battlefield by Jordin Sparks

* * *

She hadn't said a word since we'd left. I'd began to worry this was going to slip back into that silent phase. I'd grown tired, as it was hard work riding with the weight of another person with you, even if said person weighed no more than six stone. She'd set up her tent, which was cleverly made to build itself at the touch of a button. I'd build a fire and began cooking as she slipped into the lake that we'd set up camp by.

"Dawn, are you alright?" I finally asked, desperation finally beating the awkwardness of asking. I looked over to find her curled up in a ball, sat shallow enough to have her head above the water as she rested them on her knees.

"Maylene will be okay, right?" She asked quietly, her eyes staring vacantly at the ripples. I nodded, "of course she is, she's very strong, and nobody knows she helped us."

She didn't reply, it didn't seem to help her troubles at all. I wandered up to the edge and crouched down, I didn't say anything, she would say it on her own eventually.

It took her a while, so long that my ankles had began to ache, but I sat down and she parted her lips as if my movements had stirred her. "I'm sorry."

"...For?"

"Getting you into this... If I'd been more careful..." She buried her head into her knees to muffle the rest of her words, and as I waded in (mentally noting that I'd regret it later) and picked her up. She was still mumbling as I did, and she curled up against me; "and I should just learn to control my anger, then we could still be at Veilstone."

"Shut up." I said, placing her near the fire as I pulled out a towel to warm her up. She stared at me with wide eyes the whole time.

"You can't control your temper," I said, "You should know I understand that."

I hadn't really meant to make her smile, but she did so weakly, which put me at ease. I handed her a bowl of soup, which she simply sipped.

We ate quietly, and she'd insisted on washing up seeing as I'd cooked. I smirked as she stood up after she'd done, and wandered up to her. Of course, she turned before I was there, knowing I'd been approaching due to her detect abilities. It was like no moment could never be untainted by this, we had a constant reminder of what we now were; a pair of nothings, no longer having a place in civilisation or wilderness. She took my scarred hand in hers, the smoothness of new skin meeting each other soothingly.

"What does it feel like?" I asked curiously, "You know, your detect?"

She smirked; "You mean when I know you're there?"

I nodded, sitting down beside the fire I'd made.

"It's like, the whole world is a buzz, and the closer it is, the louder the buzz."

I frowned; "So you constantly hear something?"

"Yeah, but I only listen to it when I'm concentrating, I've heard it for so long now that I barely notice the dull noise." She waved her hand like it was nothing, but I found her patience incredible. I'd have torn my ears off by now. Still, I moved my hand close to her, but didn't touch her. "So you hear that?"

"Yep. It's low." She hummed in a deep note. "When something attacks, I hear a higher pitch, the stronger the blow, the higher it is."

"But how do you know where the attack is coming from though?"

She pursed her lips; "I don't know... I just do. It's like I disappear for a split second before the blow would have landed, and within that split second, I know where to end up."

I blinked, we really were no longer humans. This was beyond the imagination of a sci-fi film. "Wow." I said dumbly, and she giggled. "I think the same about yours, your hands are always boiling."

I looked down at them, turning them over to see my palms. I had taken off my glove while I cooked. "I didn't realise."

"It's nice." She said, smiling gently at me as she knelt in front of me and took both of them. She was about to say something, but she paused mid-inhale and turned to look behind her. I peered over her shoulder, shocked to see a familiar face.

"Ash!" Dawn squealed excitedly, leaping up and running at him. To my surprise, he wasn't as cheerful and ecstatic to see her. The moment she was near him, he shoved her away, even his Pikachu took a step forward threateningly.

"What the hell?" I growled, standing up behind Dawn. She was frowning in pain, like he'd really hurt her. I knew it wasn't physical, but he'd hurt her nonetheless. I moved her behind me and took another step closer to him.

"Thunderbolt!" He barked suddenly, and Dawn was already tugging me aside to dodge the attack. She stopped and turned once she knew she was safe to. "Ash! What's wrong with you? Stop!"

He glared back. "What have you done with her? Don't lie to me!"

"Done what?" I snapped. I readied myself to fight a pokemon if it came down to it, but Dawn placed her hand on my arm. "He knows." She breathed. "Brock's a gym leader."

Ahh, things began clicking into place. It wasn't just the Sinnoh gym leaders who had been informed, this made our lives much more difficult. He glared to me; "You're one too!"

"We're nothing!" Dawn cried; "We're still us!"

"Liars!" He bellowed, "Pikachu! Use Thunder!"

I leapt aside quickly, but Dawn disappeared, ending up so close to Ash that he recoiled back and fell over. Before I could run to stop her, Pikachu already had me cornered. It may have been small, but I knew of it's strength. I'd be stupid to try and brush it aside. My hands burnt for the fight, but I didn't want to play all my cards straight away.

"You've been misinformed Ash, you have to believe me!" She pleaded, taking a step closer as he shuffled backwards.

She didn't even flicker when he ran at her, she merely flinched as he took her shirt collar and lifted her to her toes. "Where is she?"

I went to run, but Pikachu crackled angrily. I wasn't frightened for myself, I just knew if I did something stupid then Dawn would be in the shit too.

"Answer me!" He shouted in her face, and she shook her head over and over; "You have to listen! You have to listen!"

He shoved her backwards, and I finally moved to catch her. She pushed me away and stepped forward.

Ash took a step forward, passionately placing his hand to his chest. "Why don't you take me too? Take me to her!"

I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you shut up and hear us out?" He was being the stupid, oblivious hero he'd always been.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Dawn cried, "I'm still you're best friend!" It pained me to hear her voice crack, but jealousy also swept through me as I realised how much of an affect he had on her. However, as I studied him, he was heavily conflicted, every movement was hesitated, and pain was constantly shining in his eye. Even if he believed Dawn was not Dawn, he couldn't bare to make her suffer.

The conversation went no further though, as Dawn called to me instead; "Paul, something's coming fast at four o'clock."

I turned instinctively, only to be knocked off my feet by a large gust of wind, carrying the sound of a cackle. Dawn jumped to turn and look at me, and Ash even exclaimed in shock.

"And here I thought we were the first, Cash." A woman's voice chuckled. I squinted carefully, and the outline of two people began getting clearer and clearer as they came closer.

"Hmmm..." A male voice I assumed to be 'Cash' replied, "maybe they have a stone they'd like to share with us."

I scrambled up and sent the shots of heat out of my hands without a second thought. If they knew about the stone, then one of them just sent that razor wind.

The man stepped forward first, his hair a bright red colour, and his angular face was sinister looking. He had a naturally slouched posture, so he stared at me through uplifted eyes.

The woman did not walk like a human, she moved through the shadows like a ghost, and the shadows from the trees clung to her until they were too far away to reach.

"Who are you?" Dawn spoke up, though her voice was timid. She backed up to hide Ash slightly, clearly seeing him as the most vulnerable.

"The name's Miss, and this is Chase. We're just like you." The woman grinned with her unusually sharp white teeth, framed by deep red lipstick. Her eyes were large and a dazzling blood red colour too that stood out from her pale skin and black hair.

Cash cackled, exactly like the sound of the razor wind. "Look, they've gone all shy."

Miss laughed along with him but suddenly disappeared. It wasn't like Dawn, who simply vanished, Miss sank into the shadows like she'd stepped off the edge of a riverbank and disappeared into the water. She shot out just by Dawn. "You're a dainty thing, ain't ya?"

Dawn nodded politely, not sure what to make of the woman as she ran her fingers through Dawn's hair. "So what's your name?"

"I'm Dawn." She said meekly, and Miss beamed; "hmm..." She placed her hand onto Dawn's cheek. "Yes, definitely Friend Guard, am I right?"

"W-What?" Dawn stammered, pulling away from Miss' touch. The red eyed woman gasped; "You don't know?"

"We get abilities as well as attacks." Cash laughed. Watching as Miss disappeared into Dawn's shadow, then appearing in mine. I stiffened to stop myself from recoiling, and she placed her hand onto my cheek. Her eyes met mine with the unexpected look of lust in there, she certainly hadn't had it in there before. A smirk played on her lips; "Cash, you're gonna have to pull me away from this one. Somebody's got a real strong Cute Charm here."

Dawn burst out laughing, and I know I went bright red. Of all the useful abilities I could have in the world, I ended up with one of the most pointless. At least it explained Maylene's behaviour. Even Ash managed to chortle, he may not have believed it was me, but it was still funny to him. I glared over, and to my surprise, Miss did too. She obviously hadn't noticed him there yet. Both Ash and Dawn sobered quickly.

Miss took one look at Pikachu and her eyes widened; "You're still human."

My eyes flashed to Dawn, who was staring back at me in panic. Were humans meant to know about us?

"They're going to change him! That means they have a stone!" She turned to Cash, whose eyes gleamed with disappeared from my space, and ended up behind Cash again; "You're going to have to take him on, I'll be paralysed with his love drugs."

I rolled my eyes, but suddenly realised what she'd just said. Cash took a step toward me, as Miss appeared by Dawn and tried to jump on her. Dawn instinctively dodged, and her fight began. I had to trust her training would be enough in a real fight against one of us. I looked to Cash and realised I had problems of my own.

* * *

**Haha. Hah-hahaaaa. Thought I'd leave you hanging. :)**


	18. Charmed

****

**Sorry for the confusion in the last chapter, there was a typo where I got the male antagonist's name wrong. His name is actually Cash.  
And apologies for the lateness, I brought Pokemon Black and got slightly addicted. I realised after I'd brought it that you can't get Rufflet on Black, so I spent forever finding someone who would trade one with me, and I spent a whole day leveling it up from one to fifty-four so it would evolve. I luff mah Wargle. (It's English name escapes me. :) )**

**OOOOH. Before I forget:**  
**Warning! This chapter contains blood and maybe a little gore. A lot of violence too. I won't be too graphic as I have a weak stomach myself, but just be warned. :)**

**Anyhoo, write Besanii, wriiiiite! :D**

* * *

Dawn set off straight away, using her speed to her advantage, but Miss was fast too.

Shadow Sneak, I realised, and she utilised it like no pokemon ever had. She slipped into Dawn's Shadow and appeared behind her. I didn't get to see how Dawn reacted, but I guessed it didn't land because I heard no contact.

Cash smiled at me, tilting his head so he distracted me from the blurring fight between Dawn and Miss. He suddenly spun on his heel, blindingly fast that I barely knew what hit me when it did. I was on my back again, but I was aware of the razor wind now. I rolled back, landing in a crouch, only to find another razor wind crashing right in front of me. By the way it cut into the ground, it would have killed me outright. I looked up, he was grinning at me, having to pause, as I knew, because he had to whip another whirlwind up. I seized my chance, swinging up a fist and using the power of my curled up legs to strengthen the blow. I landed, but only just. He stumbled back, cupping his mouth as he wiped away a little of the blood from his lip.

I smiled just like he had, for the sake of irony that I thrived off. He sneered back, his teeth framed by new blood. I assumed he'd bitten his tongue, because I didn't understand what he was saying to me in a threateningtone. The trees around us whipped quickly, but we were suddenly distracted by a crackle of thunder above us. I immediately recognised it, and Dawn did too. We turned to Ash, who was staring wide eyed as Miss advanced on him. Pikachu growled defencively, ready to fight if it meant defending its trainer, but Dawn was already there, leaping onto Miss' back and tying her legs around her, so as she tried to sink into the shadows, Dawn stopped her.

"Run Ash!" She cried, struggling to pull Miss back out of the shadow by her hair. Ash stumbled back, but Cash was already running after him. I hesitated, leave Cash and finish Miss with Dawn? Or help Ash because he didn't stand a chance? Dawn made up my mind for me, already scrambling away from Miss to help her friend. I remembered how she'd begged for my help the last time he was in trouble, and she must have remembered how I'd refused. I watched as Miss' shadow slipped for the trees so she could chase them, but I ran and stomped on it, watching as she struggled.

My hands burned, and I let them release the fire, scraping the tip along the shadow, scratching the ground. It would have looked weird, had I not known I was annoying Miss too. Her hand suddenly flew from the shadow, knocking the sword out of my hand, I watched it shatter as it touched the floor. Her hand startled me as it grabbed at my calf, then another hand at my thigh as she dragged herself out of the shadow, from under my weight. I took delight in seeing her cheek scratched lightly, seeping the slightest drop of blood at the edge.

"You." She spat, before gaining her composure as her feet materialised and she took her own weight off me. "You're very quick to work out our weaknesses."

"It's a gift." I grunted, holding still and standing my ground. She was trying to unnerve me by getting close, but I knew she was aware of my ability still. She wouldn't dare touch me.

But I could touch her. I took hold of her wrist and smirked, watching as she stared at my grip. "What are we?" I asked. She smiled back; "You don't charm me pretty boy."

Taking a sword into my other hand and placing it on her arm, I smiled sadistically at her. She wriggled a little, but it seemed like this ridiculous ability was working on her. Either that or she was in pain.

"We don't know. We're just as lost as you are." She replied, looking into my eyes to show she was being honest.

I frowned; "Then why are you looking for a stone?"

"Because we were told to."

"By?" I asked.

"We don't know." She said again, her eyes still honest; "a strange flying pokemon we'd never seen before gave us a letter. It said we'd get paid a heavy sum of money and an antidote if we find more stones."

"Where are you meeting them?" I shook her, not realising I'd dug the sword in slightly. She yelped and looked down, and I pulled it away slightly. I repeated my question. Her lip wobbled slightly; "the pokemon was to wait at the docks in Sunyshore."

I sighed, we were close to there. I looked to Miss, who was biting her red lip. "Let me go now." She demanded.

"Fat chance of that happening." I snorted, taking her over to a tree. I reached into my backpack, taking out an escape rope and tying it around her wrist.

She laughed; "What are you doing?"

I let her go, walking around the tree and knotting the other end of the rope around it. I took a few steps back, and she did as I expected, she sank into the ground, but her hand stayed out.

"Bastard." She muttered from her shadow, her hand clenching into a fist. I chuckled; "Nice to meet you." I replied sarcastically, before turning on my heel and bolting in Dawn's direction. Within minutes, I could hear the fight, and mere metres closer I could see how the trees had been disturbed by freak winds.

I continued forward, the sound was overhead. A gigantic tree loomed over us, the branches could protect her from the winds Cash picked up, I realised. I scrambled up the bark, having to use the blades I created in places to get higher. She must have used detect to climb so high.

Where was Ash? I wondered, there was no way he would have followed to protect something he didn't believe to be Dawn. I was snapped out of thought by a deep pained grunt from Dawn, and then her legs dangled in front of me as she clung to the branch above. I stood, taking her waist and gently lowering her to this branch. She'd flailed initially, but realised it was me quickly. I pressed my finger to my lip, and already had a sword ready in the other. I swung up, the blade making short work of the thick branch above me. Cash exclaimed, but blasted wind down, throwing me off the branch while Dawn disappeared.

"What have you done to her?" Cash bellowed from above as I caught onto a lower branch.

"She's fine, but she won't be helping you any time soon!" I called back; "Just leave us alone!"

The wind picked up around me, and I knew I didn't have much time before he could fire again. I ran for the trunk, two small daggers forming in my hands as I stabbed them into the bark.

"Give us that stone, and we'll leave!" He bargained, the winds becoming worse.

"Paul?"

I ignored her, still climbing up, my feet finding the holes I'd left with my hands. We needed answers, and I was going to get them. One razor wind billowed in my direction, so I leapt for the nearest branch around the other side, just managing to climb onto it. I climbed straight up, knowing he wouldn't expect me to jump at him from above. I ended up on a branch just diagonally above him, a perfect arial jump would have him lay on his back, vulnerable and ready for interrogating. I stepped off, and he looked up just in time to see me land in front of him, and push him over. A knife was ready to press to his neck.

"This isn't about the money, is it?" I hissed, noticing his expensive clothing brand. He could steal anything he wanted with Miss lurking in the shadows. "Why do you need an antidote?"

He pursed his lips together, clearly stronger willed than his partner. I scraped the edge of my blade along his chin, he needed a shave anyway, I couldn't stand that stupid stubble men found fashionable.

"Answer me and I'll let you go." I urged.

He inhaled as if he was about to talk, but his hand sliced underneath me, and I was blasted off him.

"Paul!" Dawn cried, but I wasn't going to land anywhere safe. The tree, to my bad luck, was clinging to the edge of the river bank, but the river was quite a way down. I caught onto a group of thin branches, and they dipped me past the bank's edge, the rushing waters a good twenty foot below me. I was sure I didn't want to get wet, so I stabbed into the cliff wall, flinging the tree branches back up. Dawn cried out, and a few seconds later Ash was peering over the edge to me.

"Ash duck!"

Too late, I realised as he was blasted in the back. Thinking quick, I dug one sword deep and down into the rock, then leaned back to catch his hand. We clutched at each others wrists, and he felt pretty secure as he placed his feet onto the rock too. The sword ripped the rock slightly, but it held us firmly.

But now I was stuck. I couldn't move us up, and Dawn was a little preoccupied. I could hear her fighting above us, and from the pain in her voice, she was not doing so well.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled, and the pokemon appeared over the edge; "thunder!"

"Get your Staraptor." I ordered; "I need to get up there."

He looked up at me with wide eyes; "How do y-"

"Now!" I snapped, frantic to help Dawn.

He nodded, using his other hand to quickly find the right pokeball. Even though I knew he would know exactly which one was which, he fumbled nervously, releasing a Bayleef instead; "Little help here Bayleef." He called. It nodded and two vines wrapped around his torso. Knowing he wouldn't help me, despite having saved his life, I climbed up with ease. "Get out of here." I snapped.

Another razor wind blew at us, but I followed his movement, ready to break it with the swords, but I came out with something new entirely. The swords blasted like a razor wind, only it was red and left a glowing trail. The two blasts collided, and it occured to me that maybe I never had Swords Dance. It looked more like a psycho cut.

"Solar Beam!"

"Paul move!" Dawn screamed, but I turned to Ash and threw another psycho cut in their direction.

I looked to Dawn, who'd swung a kick at the surprised Cash's head, and knocked him down quickly. She appeared at my side, then took my hand and began running.

"Let's get to the bike. Leave him." Dawn muttered.

"Backstabbing bastard. I saved his damn life!" I growled as we weaved through the trees. We ended up at the camp site, the fire had turned to cinders, or blew out from Cash's attacks, and the bike lay behind the bushes, where we'd hidden it. I had it going in seconds, and Dawn vaulted on once she'd pulled on her bag.

"What did you do to her?" She nodded towards Miss, who was glaring silently, still attached to the tree.

I chuckled; "Used my charms."

* * *

**Hmmm, the fight didn't go as planned, but the plan isn't the same as actually writing it. I haven't thrown out the plotline anyway. Major part of the plot brought up, but I'm guessing you noticed that. **

**I can't believe how many reviews I got overnight last update. Got onto my email to find loads! Gee thanks guys! :D**


	19. Dyed

**I am soooooo sorry this took so long to update, but I had this chapter all typed up the day after the last update! It's 's fault! I couldn't update! So I got majorly pissed, but now I can update! Yahoooooo! :D**

Now you're gone, now you're gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere you're not coming back.  
~Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne

* * *

"What do you mean, charmed her?" She squealed over the roar of the engine. She'd spent a good five minutes contemplating my words, and I laughed. Whether it was because I was nervous of her suspiciousness, or I was just slaphappy from the fight, either way it felt damn good to be alive, adrenaline pumping as I rode down a motorway with the only person I cared about behind me.

"Relax," I turned my head slightly so she could hear me; "I didn't do anything to her."

"It's not you I'm worried about..." I heard her mutter.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

It took her a moment to answer. "I don't like the fact girls keep flinging themselves at you."

It was an awkward place to have this conversation, when we could barely hear each other and I couldn't see her expression. It couldn't wait though, either. "Dawn, haven't you noticed yet?"

"...Noticed what?"

"That you're the only person I react to?" I rolled my eyes, then reminded myself that I was riding, without any protective gear. I locked my eyes onto the road, but my mind was on the girl behind me as she rested her chin on my shoulder. "Yeah, but you might find somebody else."

Why did this girl have to be so paranoid? "When that day comes, I'll let you know so you can kick her ass."

"Hmm... Okay. Deal." She seemed satisfied with my answer. I guess I couldn't blame her for being jealous, this stupid ability caused girls to be attracted to me. If I'd been so jealous of Ash, when they clearly had nothing going on, how could I blame her for not liking it when girls threw themselves at me?

"Where are we going?" She asked me. Miss' words ran through my mind, and I calculated how much I could trust her. But we had no other leads, and a goal was what we needed now, even if it turned out to be misleading. We had all the time in the world, anyway.

"Sunyshore." I replied; "Miss said that's where they were employed from."

"They have an employer?"

I nodded, and explained what she'd told me. Dawn kept quiet as she listened, saving the questions until I'd finished.

"What do they need an antidote for?" She questioned, placing her cheek on my shoulder blade. She could feel me shrug that way. "Well an antidote is usually to cure a poisoned victim, but you can buy them anywhere. It has to be a specialised antidote. Maybe one of them is sick?" She suggested.

I shook my head; "I've got a feeling they mean the stone has poisoned us." Ever the pessimist, I thought to myself bitterly. It would be just our luck.

"Then surely we wouldn't be getting stronger..." She replied. It was a good point, why would a poison make us more defensive, a normal poison would break down what little defence a human has.

"Hmmm..." She sighed, deep in thought too. We stayed quiet for the remainder of the journey, reaching Sunyshore before the sun began to set again, but we were beginning to get exhausted.

"Paul..." She yawned; "this strange pokemon clearly isn't going anywhere until Cash and Miss catch up to us, so can we set up camp somewhere, please?"

I shook my head; "We'll go to the pokemon center. I need to sleep in a real bed."

"But Paul-"

"Volkner won't go out. He never does. We won't get stopped here." I assured her. She looked reluctant, but nodded anyway.

We grabbed our belongings and purposefully put our pokemon on a tray in the pokemon center. They wouldn't be tired, having done nothing strenuous recently, but it would serve as an alibi.

"Can I borrow your jacket, please?" She asked me.

"Why?" I was already shrugging it off. I was totally whipped, and I knew it.

"It's got a hood."

I nodded, turning back to the counter. "I'll get our room."

"Okay, be back soon." She smiled, planting a kiss on my cheek so I would be bright red as Nurse Joy handed me a key. The kind pink haired woman giggled quietly, then turned away, sighing the "ahh... young love" sigh.

Anxious to get away from the embarrassment, I hurried up the stairs. However, I stopped by the window and peered out into the darkness. It wasn't raining, why did she need my hooded jacket? I shook my head to myself. Strange girl...

* * *

"I brought us these!" She grinned, dropping several bags at my feet. I rolled my eyes and sat up; "you do realise we can't carry these on a motorbike?"

"I know, we can bin them once we're done." She lifted a box out, a small blue one that had a clear brand on that told me what she wanted tonight. Then another two larger boxes that had brands I didn't know of on.

"Hair dye!"

My shoulders slumped; "Say what?"

"I got you brown, because of your skin tone, I thought you'd look really sexy going with the Hoenn look." She held it out to me, and I held it gingerly in my hands.

"And I got myself white, because I saw this girl who had really silvery hair and she looked really cool..." I ignored the rest of her little rant and blurted; "You're kidding right?"

"Not at all!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands to her hips. "I thought you'd approve, we need to have disguises, and I thought you hated caps because of Ash..."

She had a point. Seeing how I didn't reply, she continued. "And, I got us some scarves and gloves, because it's getting a little chilly. I even got some contact lenses, you never know, we might need them."

I nodded slowly, seeing her sense. Scarves to hide out face, gloves to hide our scar, dye and lenses to hide our identity.

"You know how to do this stuff, yeah?" I rose an eyebrow as I peered up from the box. She nodded happily; "I went aqua blue the once, but I got bored."

She took my hand, dragging me into the bathroom. "When we get out of this," she said with such certainty, "we can go back to our normal colour hair."

"Dawn," I said quietly, "will you cut it too?"

"Oh." She muttered, running her fingers through it. "Of course."

We went silent, and she sat me down so she could dye my hair. It was strange, my hair had always been purple. She told me I wouldn't see what it was like until my hair was dry. I lay down on the bed, my wet hair lay along the pillow. Dawn had wrapped hers in the towel, and propped it up on her head. She sat on the end of the bed with her legs crossed, staring at me with a frown on her face.

"Shall I cut it now?" She asked. I sat up slowly and moved over to the dressing table's stool. Being well maintained herself, Dawn had a kit to keep up her appearence during journeys. "I used to cut Brock's hair a lot, so I've had practice. Ash wouldn't let me touch his hair, said he liked it messy. Drove me mad..." She chuckled, not even bothered that we were now his enemy. She combed my hair gently, and began cutting away with swift, confident movements.

My motives was to stop her from seeing Reggie in me, because I knew she still had trouble looking at me. If I was honest, it was frightening to look at myself, with my hair growing to my shoulders, so I would be glad to be back to my usual length. She held the front two strands down, checking they were equal lengths. I smiled weakly; "I really couldn't care less about it being perfect."

"Well I do, so shush."

I shushed, waiting patiently for her to be satisfied. She smirked at me. "What?" I asked.

She shrugged, moving closer to me as her smirk widened. "Your so cute."

I rolled my eyes as she pressed her lips to mine, I mumbled through past her mouth; "You're taking the piss."

"Maybe."

I chuckled darkly, taking her waist and pulling her to sit.

"Paul!" She squealed; "Your hair!" She looked down as I accidentally made her scatter it across the floor. I turned back to her; "tidy it later."

"I'm not tidying it, it's your hair!" She frowned, but I was already pulling her towel off her head and throwing it aside. "Are you going to shut up?"

She stared wide eyed at me, and I snorted again. She giggled a little too, running her hands around my neck the way she always did. I followed the urge to grip onto her hips, but she gasped suddenly. I let go of her, I didn't think I was hurting her, but I wasn't sure.

"What's that?" She said, standing up and walking around me. She pushed my head down and pulled at my top, gasping again.

"What?" I said quickly, had I been injured in the fight and not realised? It didn't hurt, but maybe I was too numb to notice. I held still as she ran her fingers along my bare spine.

"Dawn what's wrong?" I asked. Eventually I turned around, and her eyebrows were furrowed. "It looks like dry skin, really bad."

I sighed, was that it? "Shut up Dawn." I laughed, moving to the bed. I was stupidly tired.

She followed me quietly, kissing me once and curling up against the wall. She dropped off to sleep pretty quickly, obviously more exhausted than I was.

I smiled weakly at the miracle before me. It was mushy, but I was tired. We'd both been through our first real fight, and survived pretty well. I hoped it would be enough, but there was so much against us. Enemy of humans, and targets of hybrids like us. At least we had a goal now, maybe luck was on our side.

One could only hope.


	20. Leading

Ow, my stomach. It felt like I'd been punched hundreds of times, and I'd passed out from the pain.

Oh that's right, I bloody well had. Should have known it would hurt in the morning, once the adrenaline passed.

Groaning, I opened my eyes. My vision blurred, it took me a second before I recoiled away from the weight lay on top of me.

White. The whiteness flared around a tiny head, long and straight. Hesitantly, I pulled my fingers through the silvery locks.

"What?" She said through gritted teeth. I sighed, smiling weakly. "I didn't recognise you."

She chuckled; "That's worrying, are you used to waking up with strange girls?"

I rolled my eyes; "I think you know the answer to that, considering you've woken up next to me for the past two months. And we've been together for-" I paused.

"Six months." She muttered, then opened her eyes to look at me. Now she looked like Dawn. "Wow." She whispered, her eyes running over my new appearance as I looked over hers. Her eyes were even more blue now they weren't covered in a similar colour. It was bizarre, but it suited her.

"You look... Sexy!" She blurted, her hand running up the side of my face to pull her fingers through my hair. I could feel my face heating up, but I was sure she wasn't paying attention.

"Don't look too bad yourself." I mumbled, before yawning silently. She giggled again, pulling her arm around my chest and squeezing closer to me.

"Geez, six months?" I shook my head slowly, time had flown by. And so many things had happened, so fast. I'd found somebody who actually loved me, when I'd barely got anybody to like me. Though I'd never really tried to get fans.

I'd lost my humanity in that time, too. And it wasn't the only thing I'd lost. How fast I'd overcome that, I felt guilty that it had barely been three months since my brother had passed.

I couldn't get over how I'd suddenly changed too, right down to the way I thought. I wasn't as selfish as I once was, not everything I thought was for my own benefit. In fact, I'd come to the conclusion that every single action throughout my day was to please the girl right next to me.

Whipped, Paul. Whipped.

"I know, how did I put up with _you_?" She chuckled, bringing me out of my own thoughts.

"I was thinking the same thing." I retorted.

She punched me lightly, but chuckled anyway. "It's all changed so fast too." She was quick to sober once she'd said that. Happy moments were few and far between.

"We should get going before Nurse Joy gets up. She could tell Officer Jenny we've changed appearance else." I decided, following her as she climbed out of bed. With the days getting shorter, it was dark still at half five in the morning. We were used to being awake at this hour, so we were to use it to our advantage.

"I wish I had some different clothes, I ripped my top yesterday..." She picked it up and held it up, the side had a gaping hole in it. I smirked, taking the bottom half and pulling, so the hole stretched around and the bottom came off entirely.

Dawn glared at me; "What have you done?"

"Made it look new."

"There's no bottom to it."

"Well you have the stomach." I pointed out.

She arched an eyebrow; "It's nearly winter."

I rolled my eyes at her; "Good job I brought extra clothes then."

Her eyes lit up, "See, I knew you were good for something."

She snatched up the bag, pulling out a black Aviator jacket, and a new black t-shirt to go with her kharki combats. Her new white hair looked brilliant next to her clothes. Her hands were still bandaged, so she pulled on some leather fingerless gloves to cover it. I could get away with having bandages around my knuckles, people would ask questions if a girl did.

As I dressed myself into my deep grey pants and a loose dark red t-shirt, I checked my new look in the mirror too. I looked ridiculously different, definitely no longer reminded of Reggie when I saw myself. My hair was short, the length it used to be when I first travelled. It was wrong, brown. I wasn't sure I liked it, I'd been so used to seeing the same shade of purple, and now I had the colour as Dawn's friend, Brock. I guess it worked for Dawn though, if she thought it was alright. She peered over my shoulder into the mirror and smirked; "I'm good!"

I nodded, but said nothing to inflate her ego any more. She pouted and followed me out of the room.

"So where do you think this weird pokemon is?" She asked, throwing the bag over her shoulder. I shrugged, pressing my finger to my lips so she would be quiet. I didn't want to alert anybody that we were going. I shoved the room key on the counter and we hurried out of the center, hopping onto the bike as we rode through the city.

I looked around as we rode through the city, and I headed for the higher side. "Maybe if we get a high vantage point-"

"Good idea!" She agreed; "Like the lighthouse?"

"We're not getting up there. No public." I told her, but she was chuckling.

"I have my ways of getting to places." She murmured, and I realised she was pretty confident her detect would be able to push her up that far.

"No." I skidded to a halt, visions of her falling to her death flashing in my mind like a warning siren. "No way."

"Shut up Paul. If you're not going to let me help then I'm not going to be happy." She rolled her eyes like it was nothing, but I continued to shake my head. "Damnit Paul hit me."

"No." I simply refused. "You're a nutcase!"

Her nostrils flared as she shot me the most evil look I've ever seen her do, then swung a fist at me. I knew exactly what she was doing, trying to get me riled so I would fight back. Instead, I caught her hand, she wouldn't detect that. She struggled away from me, but I didn't let go.

"Paul!" She groaned; "Why won't you let me help?"

"Look up Dawn!" I shook her, hard. "You are not going to get up there."

"Just let me try!" She whined; "I can detect back down here if I'm going to fall."

I looked up, but something caught my eye on the railings of the lighthouse. It opened its beak, and out came an enourmous screech that was both beautiful and frightening at the same time. It opened its wings, and even from here I knew its wing span was big, and it simply dove straight off the edge and pulled its wings backwards to form a streamline. I pulled Dawn behind me, having never seen such a pokemon before, its wings a strange navy colour, and white and red feathers fanning around its Spearow-like face. It screeched again just as it spread its wings out and swooped just above our heads, its body was at least as long as full height.

"I think that might be the strange pokemon." Dawn muttered, her eyes wide with wonder as we watched it turn and hover above ground waiting for us.

I hummed in agreement; "Perhaps we should follow it."

Dawn was already running, I rolled my eyes and climbed back on the bike. It sprang to life and zipped over the top of a set of stairs, landing nicely and continuing at a speed as I reached to my left and hoisted Dawn to straddle backwards, across my lap. She stared at me with wide eyes, but I knew she'd expected it. I kept my eyes on the road and the pokemon, speeding through the dingy areas of the city until it slowed to land at a small abandoned factory-like building. It looked like it could serve many purposes, but now I guessed it was storage. The pokemon tilted its head to the side, then backed off as we walked for the building.

"Wonder who's in there." Dawn muttered.

"Or what..." I breathed, suddenly anxious. She placed a hand on my arm to calm me; "I'll know if anything attacks, stop panicking." I looked her in the eye and nodded, allowing her into the open door first. The walls were metal, and many of the doors in the corridor were locked, but she led me up a set of stairs.

"I don't hear anything." Dawn whispered; "I can barely hear the buzz..."

I nodded, trusting her, then walking down the corridor. I checked each handle, a few opening to be nothing more than a bedroom. One room was some sort of science lab, but there were no more computers or books lying around, just a few instruments and tables.

"Bingo!" Dawn called, and I walked out the room to see her grinning into one further down the hall. I wandered behind her and spotted what she was looking at; a large, wall sized safe door. Only it didn't look all that penetrable.

"I'll get through there, easily." Dawn grinned, running towards it.

"No Dawn wait-" I tried to reach for her, but she disappeared just before she hit the safe face first. I sighed, banging a fist into it; "What's in there?"

She didn't reply with words, the only sound to leave the safe was her blood curdling scream.

* * *

**So much action already. X_X  
Sorry if I'm killing you with it, but things will not be getting easier. Let me know what you think is in there, it would be interesting to see what you think is in the safe. XD**

**Oh and no song inspiration for this, I've got no inspirational music in my life at the moment so I'm inspiring myself through other things like dreams. **


	21. Tasted

_And if I have to crawl_  
_Well, you'd crawl too. _  
_I stumble and I fall,_  
_Carry me through. _  
_The wonder of it all, is you_  
_See me through._  
~Crawl by Superchic(k)

* * *

Blood, it dripped from the stones around me. It was only natural to scream.

"DAWN! GET OUT OF THERE!" I heard Paul bellow through the thick metal safe door, and I began to back up towards it, but I couldn't look away from the mess on the floor. The stones were uneven, and they looked uncannily like humans, but half of it had crumbled, particularly around their chest area. It was like the stone was weeping, blood oozing from it.

I prized my eyes away, turning quickly to escape the horror before me. I ran back for the door, but as I tried to disappear, I found myself being flung backwards to reappear.

"Arena Trap's a bitch, ain't it?"

As I landed in a pool of blood, my arms dangling over a stone body, I watched as a real human emerged from behind a larger rock form, but it wasn't a relief. She looked mangled, like her bright orange hair hadn't seen a brush in years, and fox-like face hadn't been properly cleaned in just as long. What struck me the most was how much her lips bled, and she did nothing about it.

"Mmm... Shall we do it now, or get her to take us out first?" Another voice added, and she peered over the stone too. She was smaller than the first girl, doll like. Her skin was paler than my own, her lips deep red, but not bloody like her friend. Her mousy brown hair was tied up into a pony tail, and it was a lot neater than her friend's.

"Who are you?" I asked quickly, holding up my hands ready to hit them if they were about to attack. They looked at each other meaningfully, then the brown haired girl smiled at me; "you can put your hands down. Can you help us out of here?"

"Who are you?" I asked again, compensating as the redhead took a step forward. She smiled; "The name's Vix, this here's Meg. And you are?"

"Dawn." I muttered.

"And who's that banging out there?" Meg's eyes were on the safe door, the metallic banging echoing through the safe.

"My boyfriend."

"And he's a morph too?" She asked, Vix suddenly staring wide eyed at her friend.

"A-a morph?" I asked.

Vix smiled; "She's new." She looked to me and leant forward slightly, speaking slowly as if I was stupid; "You don't know what you are, do you?"

I stayed silent, my eyes narrowing as Paul called through again; "Dawn? Who are you talking to? Get out of there!" Suddenly a sawing noise began rattling through the door as Paul hacked into the metal.

"Looks like we don't need her." Vix grinned.

Without warning, Meg flew at me, but I was ready. I knew Arena Trap meant I couldn't run, but I could still dodge. She grasped at thin air, and I kicked the back of her knees to have her smash her head against the stone. Vix tried to surprise me from behind, but I was expecting that even without the screech of detect in my ear. Instead of running, I flicked my leg up and brought it down towards her, but she was ready too. Her hand wrapped around my ankle, and she smirked.

"Not that much meat, but still," she beamed, then pulled my leg closer to her. Another hand took my other leg, and I was on my back quicker than I could react.

Pain suddenly ripped through the leg I had kicked. I tried to flail instinctively, but a hand found my thigh. A cackle echoed through the room, along with the contented humming vibrating through my leg. I looked up seconds later, only to find out why they had blood around their mouths. It wasn't their own, that was for sure. I tilted my head back and screamed again, only to feel another bite on my thigh.

"She's not been stunted." Vix laughed; "She'll be easy to kill."

I didn't understand them, and I didn't have time to think as Vix sank her teeth into the back of my knee. I tried to detect away from her, but I was dragging her with me with her skin on mine.

"Paul!" I cried, struggling against them both as they stood me up and smiled.

"He's not going to help, we've tried to get out for ages." Meg snapped at me, pushing me against the wall. I didn't have the strength to resist, my leg in particular was already losing feeling. "Get her neck."

I craned away from them, but that gave them their chance, Vix took a handful of my hair and pinned my head to the wall, and all I could do was watch and wait for the pain.

Her teeth sank in, and I could immediately taste a horrific flavour.

With another smash, the door indented, and it put them off. I seized my chance, headbutting Vix who was closest and knocking Meg back as I tried to run for the door.

Meg reacted fastest, so I turned and put Maylene's training to use. She tried to grab me, so I swung a leg at her feet, making her trip. As she fell towards me, my fist connected to her jaw, but I didn't stop. If I was to stand a chance, I needed to take one out so I could focus on the other. I turned, my elbow cracking into her nose, she stumbled back, but my leg was there to hit her again.

A rush of blood threw me backwards, and I landed on my back. Vix was there to straddle over me, and she pinned my wrists down. Before I could hook my legs under her, Meg was pinning them down too.

My teeth bared instinctively, and I hissed at them with no control over myself as I struggled to get away. Vix laughed at me, her face inching closer; "Sorry, but we haven't seen an unstunted morph in ages, and they taste so good."

Cannibals? They were going to eat me!

"Snap her neck now! I'm bored of playing with our food," Meg whined behind Vix, and the orange haired girl smirked. Just as she leant closer, all I could do was cringe into the floor, awaiting the final blow. "I can't wait to get my hands on your attack. Teleport must be fun." Her teeth sank into my throat like a thirsty vampire, and another scream erupted from my mouth.

The pain disappeared, and I assumed the blow had been given. Like when Attila and Hun left me caged, the pain suddenly became nothing, my body was no longer registering it as I awaited death. It was a horrible feeling, not feeling, but it was better than being in excrutiating agony.

The sound of rocks exploding over me alerted me back to consciousness. My eyes opened to see Vix was no longer sat across me. Well, her upper body wasn't. I watched as her torso and limbs stiffened quickly, colour draining from her as stone encased the rest of her body around me. I looked to her head, and her face was already the same screaming rock formation as the rocks around her.

"You bastard!" Meg's hands released my legs as she ran for the door, leaping through the hole Paul had created head first.

"Run Paul!" I yelled, though I couldn't see him, I heard a body slam against the safe door. I assumed it was Meg's. The sound of fighting drowned out, and I assumed Paul had led her away from me so I could get out of this predicament. I looked down, my waist encased in the legs of a statue that was alive and flesh seconds ago. It had to force the sheer panic that wanted to immobilise me down to my stomach, then struggled against the stone hands holding down my wrists.

As soon as I moved, a volt of pain coursed through my body. Poison, I assumed.

"Stay still." I opened my eyes to see a jagged tail that was glowing a silvery colour swoosh over my face and into the stone body. The torso crumpled over me, and the limbs fell to the sides. I looked to my saviour, and found it was the person I least expected to be saving me right now.

Still, my whole body tensed with excitement; "Ash!"

"Only you would be stupid enough to go in here without Paul." He rolled his eyes, pulling the stone hands from my wrists, then sitting me up. I turned and threw my arms around him, relieved he knew it was me. Not only for mine and Paul's benefit, but to put him out of his own misery.

"How did you find us?" I gritted my teeth through the pain Vix's poison was inflicting.

"I saw the Braviary, then noticed you chasing it. Paul got me to hide in another room while he lured out that girl, then I came in here to help you." He rolled off the plan like it was nothing, even shrugging to emphasize his point.

"Pi-Pikachu!" His loyal partner agreed, which meant Ash was still perfectly human.

"Dawn, you're throat." A hand came to my neck, and I pulled away from our embrace to see he was staring in horror.

"They were going to eat me." I shuddered. Ash was nodding; "I found something about you. I thought you might like to see."

I took the book he held out to me, but I suddenly remembered Paul might be in the same state I'm in if I didn't go to help. I shoved the book back at him; "Tell me later, you stay here, okay? I'm going to help Paul."

"But Dawn he-"

"Stay here!" I yelled as I disappeared. Not knowing where to go, I appeared the other side of the door. They made it easy for me, thankfully. The door had been blasted off it's hinges, burn marks along the walls they'd gone past. I assumed Meg had some sort of fire move up her sleeve, but I wasn't sure what her ability was.

I slowed to a halt, listening as I heard hushed voice. Paul's was one of them, he didn't sound in pain, angry, nothing of the sort. There was only one time I hear him talk like that.

Blood boiling over, I spun around the corner, gasping at what I saw.

* * *

**So, bet you weren't expecting cannabals to be in there, yeah? Hahahaa, SURPRISE. And I had to go with Dawn's perspective, seeing how Paul's role in this chapter was literally breaking down a door and running away. **


	22. Burnt

**Warning! Mature chapter. Contains seduction and violence. I apologise now. XD**

* * *

I had to get in there somehow. I'd never expected to see two females to be straddled over Dawn. It was even more of a shock when one had her mouth at Dawn's neck, like she was kissing her, except Dawn's face was contorted in pain, not lust.

Without a thought, I threw a psychocut, and to my surprise, that was all it took. The red haired girl was immediately decapitated, and I stumbled back in shock.

The brown haired girl glared at me; "You bastard!" she cried, practically flying at me through the hole I'd created.

Not stupid enough to wait, I wheeled on my heels and ran straight for the stairs. A gust picked up around me, and I managed to turn in time to see her using extreme speed at me, leaping at me and taking grip onto my shirt as she pushed me to the ground. I booted her in the stomach, throwing her back down the hall, and as I scrambled backwards, a horrific pain kicked in my own stomach. I tried to ignore it, crawling up the stairs as I heard her come after me.

"You're gonna pay for murdering my sister!"

Oh shit, it wasn't like I was aiming to kill her.

I heard her closing in on me as I got to the top of the stairs, her fist alight in flames. How the hell did she have two attacks?

Still, I managed to block her by holding her wrist, and I realised far too late that my skin touched hers. Hesitantly, (now that she suddenly wasn't attacking anymore) I looked into her eyes, and it was just as I expected. Lust, just like Miss. Her brown eyes glistened brightly, wondrous and awestruck. Any other guy would kill to have this ability, but it was just a nuisance to me.

"Who are you?" She whispered, getting closer to inspect me more.

My throat dried, and I quickly answered her; "Paul. You are?"

"Meg." Her tiny doll-like lips pursed and parted as they wrapped around the word that fell from them seductively, her eyes bright as she neve lost contact with mine.

I nodded, wondering why we were no longer fighting. Yet I couldn't bring myself to hit her when she was so small and defenceless. My instincts didn't even scream at me as she got closer, not even when she backed me up against the wall.

"So, what are you?" I asked, I had to say something to distract her.

"Same as you." She pulled her fingers into my hair, watching as she curled it around.

"And what am I?" I breathed, becoming increasingly nervous.

She tittered flirtatiously, then smiled gently; "we're called Morphs. We're demons, monsters."

"I'm sure a monster is classified by it's actions, not characteristics." I rose an eyebrow, pressing my back into the wall.

She smiled, her fingers running down the side of my face, and I smirked too. "I'm sure there's a monster in you somewhere. Just gotta find the right girl to bring it out of you."

"A girl like you?" I assumed, tensing up as she got so close. As her mouth came inches closer to mine, she whispered; "Shall we find out?"

My mouth twitched ever so slightly, and it was more than enough for her. She was wild, like nothing I'd ever experienced before. Her hands found my pants, and she was pulling me close to her, waist to waist. It was driving me mad, especially the way she kissed me, attacking me in the most sensual way.

"What-else... Do-you-know... About us?" I managed to breathe out, shuddering as her fingers clawed at my back.

"Well..." She took my head and pushed me to her neck, which I willingly kissed as she spoke. "I don't know much, but I know where the original Morph came from." The way she whispered sent vibrations through to my lips.

"Mmmm..." I hummed into her neck, receiving a playful growl from her. "Where?"

I seemed to have done something right, as it took her a few seconds before she could reply. "Somewhere... Off the coast of Kanto. An island."

Well that narrowed it down, the damn sevii islands were near Kanto! My mind suddenly because less hazy, even though I hadn't noticed it had become unclear, and I realised it was because I'd been sucked into my own ability, like it had backfired. So why was she under the charm too? I kept kissing her neck, although I felt so wrong whilst I did, so as not to rouse suspicion as I lured information out of her. As awful as it was, it was undeniable the method was better than beating a reluctant morph for their knowledge.

Keeping my mind on the task, I turned her to push her against the wall. It forced a soft moan of protest out of her, but she smirked with a light in her eyes that told me she was definitely still bewitched by my curse.

"Any ideas where?" I asked once I'd pushed myself so close to her not a hair could get between us.

Her smirk widened, baring one side of her teeth; "I know what you're doing."

Knowing I couldn't bluff my way out, I feigned confidence like any male can in this kind of situation; "It's working though, isn't it?"

"Mmmhmm..." She couldn't form words until I'd stopped running my fingers softly down the back of her thigh as she lifted it around my waist. "On the east side. That's... All I know. Now." She startled me as she pushed me backwards. It was out of the blue, and I realised she'd hitched her leg up around me to trip me, the sneaky bitch. I fell backwards, and she was there to sit across me, a twisted smile playing at her lips as she rolled on her hips to be lay upon me. I wasn't completely in the moment like I would have been with Dawn, but I was only human, and she knew it.

"You might have thought you'd played me," A flash of white in my peripherals told me the person I didn't want to see this was listening to her. "But, I've dealt with your type of ability before. How do you think I survived so long in that safe?" She purred so it was totally contrasting with the underlying threat in her words.

"How?" I felt I had to ask.

She closed in slowly, and her nose bumped mine. "Aftermath."

She tried to close the gap, but she suddenly jerked back, her weight falling off me to the side. She squealed in surprise, her hands going to where the pain was coming from.

"You picked the wrong girl to cross, bitch!" Dawn growled, dragging Meg across the floor. Still not letting go, Dawn didn't let any of her morals stand in the way as she kicked Meg into the ribs. The deafening crack of bones crunching echoed through the empty building, and Meg cried out. Dawn grunted only seconds later, aftermath kicking in. She coiled around her core, but she recovered quickly.

"You should tighten your leash then." Meg coughed back, dust falling from her mouth as she did so. Dawn backed off, if only for a moment, to let Meg stand. Taking a stance ready to fight, Dawn scowled more fierce than I'd ever seen her pull. She waited for Meg to throw a punch, but I wasn't sure she was expecting a fire punch. Still, she disappeared before Meg could land. But as soon as she appeared, Meg threw her back with a blinding extreme speed. I scrambled up to help, but it was surprising to find Dawn defending her. She hit me, and there was no restraint in her slap. I let out a yelp, it hurt that much.

"Back off. This is my fight." She warned me, her eyes livid, burning with hate. I felt immediately intimidated, guilt ridden. Backing off, I lowered my gaze to her feet, knowing I was in the wrong. Her feet disappeared, landing a harsh flexed wrist punch to send Meg flying backwards.

Aftermath bit at her again, her hand flying to her chest too. Meg grinned as she looked up, her hand igniting as she stood. Instead of running at Dawn though, she pulled her hand close to her face, then opened her hand and blew at it. The flames whipped away from her; a make-shift flamethrower. Dawn danced around it, but it didn't stop the flames lighting the room.

"Paul." Dawn snapped at me. I looked straight to her, and her hand was outstretched. "Sword."

I blinked, was I supposed to let her use my attack? Was I going to let her kill this girl the way I did her sister? "No." I answered both my questions and her demand.

Meg had taken her opportunity, and tackled Dawn in her side, the extreme speed throwing her across the room. She smashed into the wall, groaning as she recoiled onto the floor, then curled up around herself.

"Vix poisoned me the once, hurts doesn't it? And it's only gets worse." Meg laughed, fire whipping around her like she was controlling it. The flame closest to her unnaturally reached for her hand and engulfed it, just as she ran forward to end Dawn. I didn't give her change though, a sword meeting her fist, her hand crumbling straight down the middle. She stared in horror, but she was fast to recover, and even quicker to tackle into me too. I couldn't stop, and ended up on the floor just like Dawn.

A foot pressed on my back, and she roughly turned me over; "You don't know what you're missing."

"Yeah, but you're missing a heart." Dawn's voice growled behind her, and Meg was knocked slightly forward, her face frozen in shock. I looked up, Dawn's hand disappeared into the body of Meg. No blood poured out, mere dust fell down onto my face. As Dawn pulled out, a black heart shaped rock in her hand, Meg crumpled forward, landing on top of me. I shoved her dead body away from me her burning hand pressed onto my chest.

The pain was unreal, burning was all I could think about. I heaved, feeling the fist move away but the fire still lingered. Burning overwhelmed me, and blackness consumed me faster than I could apologise.

* * *

**Please don't kill me. It's all part of the plan. DX  
You know I don't want to ruin Ikari, right?**


	23. Taunted

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you._  
_And I need you like a heart needs a beat but it's nothin new._  
_I loved you with a fire red now it's turning **blue**, and you say... _  
_"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you but I'm afraid... _

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late...  
_~Apologize, by OneRepublic.

* * *

I was going to have get used to waking up feeling like crap. I sucked in air and it hurt, I winced and it hurt even more. Bickering rattled from afar, just close enough for me to hear them if I listened carefully.

"-don't care what you say, Ash, now please leave it alone."

"But Dawn!" my ears perked at her name, a lot more interested now; "it was my idea! We didn't know it was going to backfire."

"He's lucky I dragged him out of that burning building. Isn't that enough?" Dawn snapped, I realised she was getting closer.

Ash chuckled nervously; "You know you don't mean that."

"That's what you think..." She muttered.

"Guys will you calm down! Come on Sunny D, up on deck." A new voice popped up, one I most definitely recognised. Dawn was grumbling something about it being 'a worse name than DeeDee', but disappeared as told, I assumed Ash did too.

"You can open your eyes, she's not here." The voice chuckled lifelessly, "I've known you long enough to know when you're asleep."

A smirk twinged at my lips, and I opened my eyes, just like she'd said. "Beth."

She sat beside the bed, a weak smile forming on her pale face. Her hair was no longer red, it was back to her natural dark brown colour. I guessed she hadn't wanted to colour it, with the present circumstances. Though she still looked better than I'd expected, after the wreck I'd last seen her in. After all, she was far more in touch with her emotions than I was, Reggie's death had broken us both down, but I thought I would have recovered quicker.

"Hey honey. Loving the look." She teased, looking at my hair, but then sobered as she asked; "How you feeling?"

"Guilty." I answered immediately, only to received a snort. "Besides that."

I nodded; "Alright thanks. How have you been?"

"Terrible," she answered honestly, "but it's to be expected. Getting there though."

We sat in silence a little while, as I realised what little amount of time I spent mourning for Reggie. I'd moved on pretty quickly, but it was mainly because I didn't have much other choice. Beth hadn't had the distractions I had; Dawn being one, this whole Morph thing the other, but I still felt awful that Beth had been through more pain than I had.

She suddenly laughed again; "How is it you always find the trouble? First Team Rocket, and now all this weird freak of nature stuff." So she knew, I realised.

"They're kinda connected..." I muttered in defence, pretending to take offence.

"I know." She waved a hand at me, then her face dropped slightly; "What are we going to do with you, eh?"

I shrugged, not having the answer. There was a more pressing issue on my mind; "Does she really wish I was dead?"

Beth snorted; "About as much as I do."

...That didn't answer anything; "Do you want me dead?"

She rolled her eyes at me; "Of course not." Her eyes drifted to the door; "It's how we girls deal with things. She'll calm down after you've grovelled, and grovelled some more."

I groaned. Grovelling wasn't something I was any good at. It wound me up too, I hated giving in. Even if I was in the wrong here, she could at least cut me some slack, as Ash had said, I didn't know it was going to backfire.

"She carried you out of the building you know." She informed me. "It was on fire, and she couldn't detect the both of you while you were unconscious."

"How did she get us out?"

Beth shrugged; "Determination is a funny thing. She wasn't about to let you burn alive." A shudder ran through both of our spines at the thought.

I sat up quickly, and fell back slightly. She caught me instinctively, and I noticed her hands were gloved. She wiggled her fingers in front of me; "Don't want you charming me." She laughed; "That would be weird."

I glared; "Not you too."

She snickered even more, all at my expense. Then stood up and nodded her head to the door; "Come on, Prince Charming. Gotta face your princess some time."

"Are you sure it's not the witch up there?" I muttered, hearing her rant at Ash again. Beth laughed again, obviously revelling in the feeling of humour when she hadn't in such a while.

"So, that's the rival you were talking about?" Beth said as we heard him shout of Dawn's rant. I had to hand it to him, he was persistent. I nodded.

"Is he any good now?" She asked, her enthusiasm for battling certainly hadn't been lost these past few months. I shrugged; "the last time we battled was the day we got into this mess with Team Rocket."

She chuckled; "Well, I'll have to battle him some time..."

I realised as we reached the top of the stairs that we were on a boat. Beth had mentioned the decks to Dawn, I just hadn't thought about it. "I didn't know you owned a boat."

"Yeah." She shrugged. "I _was _saving up for a new car after it was stolen, but I saw Dawn carrying you out of the back door of a building and here we are, on my brand new boat." She elbowed me gently, then nodded towards the girl in question. I took a deep breath to steady myself, stiffening as she noticed me. A sneer automatically formed on her lips; "decided to show your face then?"

I looked to Ash, who was giving me a sympathetic look, he shrugged, equally as lost when it came to women as I was. Pikachu was perched on his shoulder, matching his trainer's expression perfectly.

"I'm... Sorry?"

"Sorry? Sorry!" She yelled; "Sorry isn't good enough! If you wanted another girl all you had to do was break up with me! I hate cheaters! Hate them!"

Having little to no self control, I managed to get riled by her words; "You think I meant to do that? I wanted answers from her, not sex for crying out loud!"

Beth coughed beside me in that 'awkwaaaarrrd...' kind of way, and hurried away from us. I ignored her and continued; "And you heard what she said! I was completely under her control."

"Oh well that's alright then." She snapped.

My fists clenched in frustration; "There is no need to be jealous-"

"Jealous! JEALOUS!"

I was meant to have explained how I wasn't interested in anybody but her, but she hadn't stopped to listen to it. She was in my face faster than any extreme speed, and she punched me. Hard. I recoiled back, making a weird sound as my mouth protested from the pain, and I could immediately taste blood seeping from my bottom lip. I pressed my knuckles against it, wiping away the oozing red liquid before any more could be tasted. Beth's cackle behind me made me growl, and it only spurred Dawn on further.

"Dawn stop!" Ash's arms looped around her shoulders, and a strong wave of deja vu swept over me. Ha, memories. She kicked her legs at me, just like she had that first day we spoke to each other, but this time I caught her legs.

"Get. Off. Me. You... ARGHHH! JERK!"

Beth was howling with laughter as she watched Dawn try and boot me, completely lifted off the deck.

"Not until you calm down." I said quietly, and it took ten minutes before she gave up flailing like a Goldeen. "Just get off me." She seethed. I dropped her legs, and Ash groaned as the weight dropped from his arms.

"I'm sorry Dawn, I don't know what else to say."

"Ooooohhh..." Beth suddenly mock facepalmed herself, and before I could turn to see what she was on about, a foot connected with my chest, right where my burn was.

"Get off me. Get. Off. Me!" I looked up in time to see her throw Ash backwards too, and disappeared. Only to reappear at his side to keep him upright as her eyes widened with shock. Pikachu stepped down from the table it had been watching us from and crackled in warning to Dawn, but she kept her hands on Ash's shoulders, shuddering slightly; "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"S'okay." He smiled back, scratching the back of his head, slightly shocked himself.

Once she was sure he was stood upright, she let go of him and stomped toward me. I stiffened, readying myself for another hit, but she simply shouldered me aside to go down the stairs into the boat.

Beth tittered; "Oh Paul you are pathetic."

I looked up, glaring at her. "Yeah, thanks for the warning."

"I thought you'd know to keep your mouth shut." She rolled her eyes; "It was really painful to watch, but at the same time entertaining as you screwed up."

Ash laughed behind me, clearly taking to Beth's sense of humour. I shot him a look, but it only riled them both on more.

"I don't have to put up with this." I growled, storming off to the front of the boat. I heard Beth childishly taunt me with an "ooooooh!" Then she began to talk to Ash, probably about the battle she was after. I watched as we let the sails pull the boat through the waters, winds whipping through my hair. I'd decided to take Beth's advice, and just let Dawn cool down. She'd heard my excuse, and now it was up to her whether she'd forgive me.

"Hey."

I looked to my left to see Ash sitting next to me, Pikachu slipping from his shoulder to lap. I stayed quiet, just staring. What the hell did he want? Hadn't he caused enough trouble already.

"I thought you might like to see this." He held a book toward me, it wasn't a published book, but a notebook, full of snippets from newspapers and journal-like entries. "There's something of interest on the page I folded down." He said, so I pulled open the page and began to read.

_I'd told him it was wrong the last time, but he'll never leave science. It had gone back to normal for a while, after the horrors of last time, but ever since he was commissioned with this new experiment he's been possessed. His pokemon barely even recognise him, and I'm scared. He said he's closer than ever to discovering something amazing. He won't tell me anything else..._

I flicked the page to a new date.

_...He's been so angry lately, I don't know what's wrong. It's like this work is stressing him out on levels nobody should tolerate..._

It was just constant worrying. How was this going to help? I understood that this was linked to morphs, this man had clearly been infected, but it wasn't telling us more than we already knew.

_I'd noticed he'd been having heart burn a lot recently, so I changed our diets quite a bit. But suddenly, they took him back to the island, and now I'm more worried than ever. I don't know what to do about it... _

I stopped reading, realising what Ash was aiming at. The island was the right destination.

"I found it at Professor Oak's lab. He said it was from a lab that burnt down a few years ago." His eyes sparkled, proud of his accomplishment.

I nodded once, then as he was staring at me expectantly, I mumbled a "thanks."

He smiled as I stood up, holding his hand out once he'd got up too. "You're welcome."

I looked at his hand, how I longed to shoot him down like my instincts screamed at me to do. My conscience reminded me he was one of the only friends we had now, and that was something we had to cherish. I took it and shook firmly.

"And I'm sorry I attacked you when you saved my life." He coughed awkwardly.

I snorted; "So am I."

He laughed a little awkwardly, and I wandered off. I looked up to see Beth was adjusting a sail whilst watching me and smirking.

"What?" I snapped at her, in a way she knew I wasn't being totally serious.

She stuck her nose up and widened her smirk; "You're growing up, little man."

"Yeah, if only that would help..." I grumbled, my fate looming down the stairs in front of me. She laughed; "with any luck, you'll charm her back in love with you."

"Shut up." I growled back at her.

She cackled; "It worked before."

I'd torture her later. Now, I had to face my own. I dragged my feet down the stairs, and knocked on the only closed door.

"Umm... Dawn?"

No reply. I sighed, rubbing my temples from the tightness before it got worse. I pushed the door gently and peeped my head around, but I didn't see her at first. My eyes found her legs first, and I didn't register.

Then it hit me, she was mangled, so curled up, unnaturally sprawled on the floor.

"Oh god." I breathed, stumbling toward her. Her mouth was slack, her eyes slightly open. My put two fingers straight to her throat to find her pulse, but I found something completely different.

On her neck, a strange cut was covered in scabs, a fresh wound. It suddenly occurred to me what had happened to her, Meg had said it, but I'd been too distracted.

Poison.

* * *

**Hahaa, sorry i took a while to update. Got slightly blocked with this, I wasn't sure whether to put in another Dawn chapter of them getting out, but I decided against it. **

**Anyway, I'd like to ask you all for a favour. There's a new poll on my profile, and I would be most grateful if you would fill it out for me. It's just a way you could give me feedback, and anonomously too. It would mean a lot to me.**

**Oh and can I reach 200 reviews with this chapter? So excited! :D**


	24. Hidden

_She won't make a sound,_  
_alone in this fight with herself_  
_and the fears, whispering_  
_if she stands, she'll fall down._  
~Stand in the Rain by Superchic(k)

* * *

My hands were shaking, I couldn't control myself even though I fought to. I needed to. My fingers pressed onto her throat, and I couldn't tell whether it was my shaky fingers or her pulse. I gave up trying, and placed my ear on her chest, the sloppy thumping of her heart rate was music to my ears, but it was worryingly fast. I scooped her up, praying my arms would hold her when I was so erratic.

Even my voice was shaking; "B-Beth?" Not loud enough. I placed her down quickly and gently, then scrambled up and tripped to the door, forcing my voice; "Beth!"

She must have heard me the first time, because she appeared in seconds, and one look at me she was flying down the stairs. She was good at being calm in these situations, she had, afterall, saved my life too. I turned and hurried back to Dawn's side, and Beth came to her other side. She'd begun convulsing violently, reacting to the poison. She broke into a sweat, her white hair plastered to her face. I tried to pull it off her so she wasn't too hot.

"It's still not damaging her, it's just fighting against her immune system." Beth told me this to calm me down. This was good news, her body had already been badly damaged inside since she'd been starved to near death. "I need you to hold her down," I did so, then winced as she raised her voice; "Ash! I need my bag!"

"Do you have an antidote?" I asked through struggled grunts as I held Dawn down. Beth nodded; "Not human medicine, but..." She took the bag off Ash, who'd frozen in place at the door. She didn't need to explain her theory, Dawn and I weren't human.

Beth worked fast, her hands finding a berry bag and finding a few Pecha Berries quickly. "Ash!" She held them out, he numbly took them; "Start grinding them. The pestal and mortar are in the kitchen area." Ash was gone, without saying a word. I looked to Beth, who smiled weakly then looked back to Dawn. It put me at ease, if only for a moment. She was opening the wound on Dawn's neck, to clear it out, I assumed. Even I had the basic knowledge of first aid.

"Paul?" Dawn had regained consciousness, her body no longer tensing against the pain. I turned back to her as her eyes opened. They filled with water quickly; "What's going on?"

"The poison." I informed her shakily, taking her outstretched hand. "Beth's going to fix you, don't worry."

Beth nodded as she sprayed a little orange liquid onto the newly reopened neck wound. Dawn winced at the spray, and somehow wasn't complaining about the bite mark itself. "How long have you been feeling ill Dawn?"

She shrugged back; "It really hurt back in the building, especially when I was carrying Paul." She paused, having to breathe; "but then when I rested, it didn't hurt. I thought it had gone."

"Then she started fighting with me, it must have kicked in again." I finished for her.

Beth began tipping a little of the orange liquid into Dawn's mouth, whilst asking her more questions; "Did you get bitten anywhere else?"

Dawn nodded as she swallowed and winced away from the taste. She lifted her leg up, pointing at the back. "She bit my calf first."

Nasty little bitch, I hissed as Beth rolled up Dawn's trouser leg. At least three bite marks had punctured her leg, that girl had some seriously wrong vampire fetish. I was suddenly glad I'd put an end to her.

"Paul." Dawn said again and then hissed as Beth began spraying those wounds. "I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry I hit you."

I smiled weakly; "So am I, you pack a punch." I noted to myself; don't ever get on her bad side again. "And I'm sorry if you felt like I cheated. I promise I would never-"

"I know." She stopped me; "But you did say I was to kick any girl's ass if she tried."

I chuckled, she was too optimistic for her own good. I even felt a little guilty for taking advantage of it. At least she wasn't concentrating on Beth treating her wounds.

"Here." Ash hurried back in, and his face fell as the first thing he saw was Dawn's leg.

"Feed it to her." Beth said, still concentrating as she started tidying the reopened wounds. I felt a little queezy as I took a look at the purply tainted blood that had poured onto the metallic floor.

"Something's coming!" Dawn suddenly hissed, her eyes zeroing in on something even though there was a wall in the way. "Paul, something's about to attack!"

Seeing how the other two were busy, I scrambled up and ran for the stairs.

"Pikachu, go too!"

"No Ash, Pikachu won't battle with Paul." Dawn told him, which meant I was alone to fight anything, if anything at all, that was out there. The boat suddenly rocked, as if something had landed on it. It confirmed Dawn's warning for me, and I had swords at the ready.

I quietly moved up the steps, peeking around the corner so hopefully nobody would see. It was an Arcanine, to my surprise. My mind quickly related that pokemon to the police. Which meant they'd found us. I couldn't show my face to them, so I slipped back down the stairs and back into the room.

"Jenny found us." My eyes locked with Dawn's, both of us frozen. Her leg was now bandaged, and her throat had a thick bandaid on. Ash stood, but it was Beth who stopped him. "I'll sort it, they're going to want to search the place, so you two need to hide. Dawn nodded and held her hand out to me, I took it, and she pulled on my hand. It felt like I was being pushed through a tiny gap I could only just squeeze through, until we suddenly appeared in a cargo area. Dawn had detected us there.

"When did you learn to do that?" I asked, impressed.

"In the safe, I tried to detect away from Vix, but she had her mouth on me, so she detected with me." She said, shuddering at the memory, but still proud of herself too. "It hurts my head a little, because I have to really concentrate on bringing you through too, but it's okay if I don't do it very often."

I laughed once, then lifted her up so we could hide. "So if the Arcanine comes searching for us..."

"I'll detect us away, somewhere they've already checked." She nodded, the same thoughts going through her head. It was definitely useful to have a girlfriend who could teleport us when we were being hunted.

I placed her behind a large box and crouched beside her, looking around in case there was a better place. In the corner, there was a big block with a sheet over it. "Is that my bike?"

Dawn glanced over and looked back at me with a raised eyebrow; "Of course. We weren't going to leave it behind."

I smiled, though now we had Beth and Ash accompanying us we wouldn't be able to ride it. It would be more of a hinderence. "We're going to have to leave it here."

"Yeah..." She pursed her lips and went quiet. She was studying my expression, wondering about something, I assumed. What she would find on my emotionless face, I don't know.

Her fingers ran along my face gently to push my hair back. Now it was short, it fell across my face a lot, it was taking some getting used to. She left tingles over my cheek, and I smiled gently; "How are you feeling?"

"Alright thanks," she replied; "but I'm not moving yet."

For some reason I didn't believe her, her forehead was still sweating, and her skin was paler than usual. "Is there anything I can do?" She held out her hand, and I automatically took it and allowed her to pull me closer. I leant against the box behind me, and lay her against me too. It was nice, not as relaxing as I would like, but it was more than I could hope for in the present situation. I prayed Beth would be able to deter the police from our trail, so we could get on with one less obstacle.

"Did Ash show you that book?" She asked after a little while of contented silence.

I nodded, she couldn't see me, but she felt me move.

"What do you think?"

I sighed; "I don't know, but I have a feeling it means we're in more trouble than we first thought." It would be just our luck to suddenly start getting severe chest pains and then anger problems on top of the ones both of us already had.

She snorted humorlessly; "That's just what we need."

Even though I felt as doomed as she did, I still felt the need to be the assuring one here, seeing how I wasn't poisoned. I rubbed her arm gently; "We'll get through this somehow."

"Shh." She hushed me, and I fell silent quickly. The Arcanine must have been getting closer. I listened, and the door creaked ever so slightly. Dawn held her hand out to me, and I took it, making sure our skin was touching as I loosened my muscles to make it as easy as possible for her to drag me through her detect.

Gentle pawing padded through the room, and I held my breath. What was Dawn doing? We needed to get out of here as soon as possible. I squeezed her hand quickly and she nodded.

It took a few more seconds before that strange tugging sensation rippled through me, and I automatically closed my eyes, only to open them to see a different room.

"Ahhh..." She hissed suddenly, practically headbutting my chest as she hid her eyes with her hands. Pain, I realised, and pulled her to the bed so she could sit. She yanked me down too, pressing her eyes onto my shoulder. I rubbed her arm comfortingly, unsure of what to do. Well, anything good had it's drawbacks.

If I listened, I could hear Beth snapping something to Jenny. I wasn't sure of the context she was speaking, but she was being composed and somehow threatening. Just as I remembered she could be. It was so much more frightening than her anger. She finished, and Jenny was already leaving; "Arcanine!"

Dawn looked up at me, her eyes distant as she concentrated, and she finally exhaled when she'd finally left. Ash soon entered; "The coast is clear. And Beth thinks she's found the island."

I looked to Dawn, who was still shuddering from the headache. I nodded back to Ash and muttered my thanks. He left quickly, Pikachu flaked out on his shoulder in exhaustion.

It took half an hour of silence before she was limp against me. I slid her backwards and lay her down, leaving the covers off her to let her cool down. I left her to rest, and hurried up on deck. Beth turned and smiled at me, then turned back to the direction the boat was headed. She pointed to a land formation that looked like it wouldn't take a day to walk from one side to the other. It was covered in trees, but a building ruined the look of an untouched island.

"Well that looks promising." I muttered as Ash came to my other side. He was frowning toward the island, that irritating look of determination he had always worn when near me, back when I was his rival.

An arm wrapped around me, and I tightened up. Beth chuckled, knowing it wound me up as she pulled me close and shook me 'encouragingly'. "We'll figure this out." She told me, and as I looked, her face was just as determined as Ash's. I placed an arm around her waist and embraced her forced hug.

I guess friendship wasn't that hard, really.

* * *

**Ahaa, so I had the majority of this written up the day after the last update but then I got uber stumped. I have a plot plan, I'm just struggling with getting to the main bits. It should be alright from now though.**

**Though there won't be an update for a week or so now though, because I have been forced to celebrate my stupid life anniversary. Ugh. **

**Also, while we're here. I'd like to ask again for you to visit my poll if you haven't, it would be a big help! Thanks!**

**And a big thank you to Sato's Dragoness for the amazing art based on the Paul/Ursula moment! I love it! :D**


	25. Deterred

_If we all should die tonight,_  
_We will have no regrets._  
_We can't go back, we can't go..._  
_We've got nothing left._  
Die Tonight, Live Forever by InnerPartySystem.

Beth strutted ahead of us, her Salamence hovering around her, alert for any movements. A few Spearow became startled by our unexpected presence- and for some reason both Ash and his Pikachu shied away- but with an intimidating roar from the large dragon, the smaller bird pokemon scattered away like the cowardly bullies they were reputed for.

Dawn and I wandered further behind them, so if Beth happened to find herself in a fight, her pokemon would obey. We didn't want to risk getting in their way.

"Paul?" Dawn whispered, and as I looked down to her, her eyes were wandering around the vicinity with curiosity sparkling in her blue irises. She started talking once she noticed me looking. "What are we hoping to find here?"

It was a good question. I didn't have a specific thing we wanted to know. "Answers." I said simply.

"But what are we asking?"

I didn't reply, because I didn't know. I realised she must have done a lot of thinking while she was cooped up in bed for the remainder of our journey so she could rest. She'd insisted she was okay, but then sheepishly detected at my side as I hopped off the boat, asking for a little assistance. So she'd had enough time to wonder at our aims here.

"I've been thinking..." She continued; "People have been researching pokemon for ages, and they still don't know everything. Why will we be any different?"

This was something I had the answer to. "Trainers don't fear their future. I fear for ours."

"...You fear the unknown."

"I do." I did not deny it. The book had given me more to worry about. "You don't?" I couldn't understand why she would not worry too, surely the past two fights we'd had was enough to make her worry about what we were.

She shrugged; "It was curiosity that killed the Delcatty, right?"

"But satisfaction brought it back." I said quietly. I would not be satisfied until I knew she was going to be safe, so if curiosity did lead me into trouble, so be it. "Let's just check this place out, while we're here. I'll decide then what we should do."

"Don't I have a say in this?" She pouted, her frown too cute to be a real one.

I smirked at her; "Of course, but don't forget who's supporting who here."

She looked down, her limp wasn't so bad with me taking the pressure, but she knew that without me she would have to detect everywhere, and that kind of move was what got us into trouble in the first place. My smirk widened victoriously as she rolled her eyes in defeat.

Up ahead, Salamence had already charged down a door to the building. I hadn't realised how close we were already. We stood and waited, Beth would tell us when we could join them.

"Whatever we find in there..." She paused; "You won't blame yourself, will you?"

I realised it wasn't that she didn't care what we found out about ourselves, quite the opposite. She was just as scared for our future as we were, she would just sooner be left in the dark, so she didn't have to worry constantly about our outcome. Like the idea of a monster in a child's imagination, she would rather shut her eyes then look under the bed to see if it was there.

Instead of answering her, I turned her to face me and carefully moved close to her. I still wasn't sure if she'd fully forgiven me after out fight. Tentatively, I kissed her. She didn't react like usual, but I realised it was because she couldn't hold her weight right. So to help, my arms found her waist, and they locked together around her back as I lifted her off the ground. A slight gasp rattled through her lips, but it didn't stop her. Her hands gripped onto my upper arms, dispersing some of her weight. She didn't have to do anything special to be amazing, everything was so natural to her, made me look like an amateur, even though neither of us had superior experience in relationships, really.

"Come on lover birds. Save it for later." Beth called.

I snorted gently, pulling away from her, but not placing her back on the floor. She giggled, and disappeared from my grasp. I nearly slapped myself in the stomach from the recoil, but her hands were suddenly there to hold them back for me.

We could walk until I'd taken her weight again, so I ducked under her arm, my shoulder her leverage as she limped to the building. By the time we reached it, Beth had gone, but Ash was standing waiting for us. I rolled my eyes, slightly annoyed when he took Dawn's other side. He's just trying to help, I reminded myself.

"The place is deserted," he informed us, "Beth used her Medicham to check. Not even wild pokemon."

That was strange, the place was that typical dwelling for poison types like Grimer, Zubat, Ekans... They thrived in cool, abandoned buildings with prey just outside the walls.

"I wonder why they left it..." Dawn pondered, her eyes dashing around nervously.

I looked around too, the place may have been void of life, but it was clear this place was a laboratory. Every room we checked was furnished with technical equipment that didn't look too dated. Dawn seemed to be thinking the same thing as me. "They didn't leave, they fled, didn't they?"

I could think of no other reason as to why they'd leave such expensive looking machines behind, scientists we very rarely wasteful. They couldn't afford to be.

"What's wrong Pikachu?"

I looked down at the little electric type, it's ears twitching wildly. It fell to four paws, sniffing around as if it recognised the scent. I sniffed too, and it wasn't until I concentrated on the smell that I noticed it. Pokemon were highly adapted to using all their senses, being brought up as a human, I usually overlooked smell. Only now, with heightened senses, I could smell something familiar.

"Can you smell it?" I asked Dawn.

"Smell what?" Both she and Ash sniffed, then frowned at me.

It took a little while of walking down the corridor until Dawn suddenly perked up; "I can smell it now!" she began to smile, but it faltered as she worked out what it was.

"It smells like morph blood, like back at the safe." Her voice was shaky, and she stopped walking. I, however, slipped from under her arm and balanced her weight onto Ash. "Beth must have already found them. I have to see that she's alright." I had to warn her not to touch anything. She did not want to become a morph.

"Paul, you're not going alone." She insisted, taking a step toward me. I glared at Ash, who coughed to get her attention; "Dawn, I think you'd be more of a hindrance if something was in there, given the current circumstances. We should go check the other rooms. I'm sure Paul can handle himself."

I nodded stiffly, suddenly unsure about leaving them alone. What if something appeared in front of them? Would Ash be able to fight them?

"I've brought my biggest pokemon, Paul. We'll be fine. Go check on Beth." He assured me, and I didn't have much other choice but to trust him and do as he suggested.

Dawn was side tracked, asking what pokemon he'd brought. I heard him reply with Snorlax, Sceptile, Heracross, Bayleef and of course his beloved Infernape. I grimaced slightly at the last one, it was always awkward around that pokemon. Our past was not going to be forgotten all that easily. I hurried away, in case Ash should decide to release it. Dawn's voice carried along the hall as I jogged away.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favour..." She sounded sad, and I slowed to listen to her. Why would she wait until I was gone to ask? I had to stay and find out.

"Anything Dawn, you know I will help you however I can." Ash promised. I wasn't sure whether to be happy Dawn had such a loyal friend, or vomit from the sickliness of their bond.

It took her a while to reply; "Well, I can't train my pokemon anymore, and I feel really bad about it. Plus I don't have anywhere to keep them like you do..."

I saw where she was going with it, Ash had a lot of pokemon, the same as I did. Only mine had been transferred to Beth's PC when Reggie passed away. She'd promised to look after them for me, and I was certain that she did.

I turned the corner and had to hold my breath, the smell was appalling. Beth was sat at a computer, typing rapidly into the keyboard as her Manetric stood powering it up. It's nose was wrinkled up too, but did not complain. I peeped over Beth's shoulder, her face was twisted, but not her nose. She was frowning in concentration.

"Can't..." She paused for a long while, concentrating; "Seem to crack the password-AH!" The screen flashed to another display, the main one. I chuckled; "There's a talent I didn't know you had."

She shrugged; "Not a talent, Porygon-Z did a lot of the work."

Upon hearing its name, the Porygon-Z I'd only ever seen as a Porygon-2 pulled itself out of the wires. It shuddered excitedly to Beth as she thanked and returned it.

"This smell is making me feel sick." I complained, only to see Manetric nod in agreement. Beth stopped scrolling through files and looked at me and her pokemon.

"Here." She threw a pokeball toward me, and I awkwardly threw it, out of practice. Her Roserade appeared, its boquet-like appendages crossed over its chest whilst it curtsied elegantly. It would have looked beautiful, had it not recoiled from the smell too.

"Could you use sweet scent please?" Beth smiled, then turned back to the computer. It nodded and wafted it's arms around, immediately easing the smell.

"Well, there are a lot of files that need sifting through..." She clicked a file which appeared a split second after and then began reading so I didn't reply. Her mouth fell slack in a half pout that always formed when she was concentrating, and two lines appeared between her eyebrows as she frowned. I tried to hold back a snort, but failed. I had barely finished the short laugh by the time the side of her fist connected to my stomach playfully. I curled over to avoid it hurting any more than it already did, and peered over her shoulder to the screen. There was a lot of writing... I scanned for more important things.

* * *

**So yeah, sorry this is short, but I was going to put the documents on with it. But I think I'd prefer them as a chapter on their own, so that will be the next one. At least you got an Ikari moment, albiet a brief one. XD**


	26. Raced

_Commissioned by a wealthy young couple, the Atom Research Laboratory Kanto Branch have started a risky experiment which I myself am unsure of. We recieved a small sample of sand like particles, and we were strictly forbidden from touching them with flesh as it causes third degree burns wherever it touches, as one of the couple realised. We would not be foolish enough to touch an unknown source with bare skin anyway, but it was strange to find the sand did not have the capability of holding the amount of heat needed to cause such burns. Anything that harms us without a need to defend is something that ought to be left alone. If this wasn't warning enough, I'm not sure what is. Still, my co-workers became all the more curious, and I admit I may have questions myself, it's too great an opportunity to miss. We are, afterall, scientists; the thirstiest of men who seek knowledge._

_..._

_With a little more of the dust in our possession, we are confident enough to pressurise it like coal into a diamond. We predict that, like the strongest manmade substance to date, the outcome will be similar. That is our hypothesis, anyway. I remain sceptical._

_..._

_First attempt failed, the moment the end result was touched by the prongs it crumpled back to the dust..._

_..._

_Second attempt failed, though we added more pressure. There is only so much pressure we can apply to it, we simply don't have the technology._

_..._

_Third attempt failed also, we reached out limit in pressure. Amelia suggested adding something to it, to make a compound. Afterall, this substance may not be like earthly elements, but the principle should be the same. The couple (their names I am still yet to know) must have realised we were on to something, and funded us generously. More of the dust came into our possession, and also more supplies which were rare but would prove useful to our experiments._

_..._

_We tried a few different things before we found the right mix. We tried the complex mix of copper, steel and titanium, but the stone formed crumpled once more. We managed to salvage a little of the dust from the failed compound, but we didn't use it. We would need to be more careful, there was only so much dust, and we were lucky to receive more._

_We finally resorted to pokemon materials, the first we thought of was the Gyrados scale. They were particularly difficult to come by because of the pokemon's nature. They weren't so pleased when you went picking out their steel armour for scientific uses._

_..._

_The stone is finally solid, able to withstand a grip of a gloved hand and metal tongues. Our lab considers it a great success, but the couple are anxious to know its effects. However, we do not know how to approach this problem, as we are strongly against pokemon testing. We're faced with the forever problematic code of ethics..._

_..._

_From what tests we are able to do, the stone can withstand water, no matter the pressure, but disintegrates under an intense flame. _

_..._

_The recreated stone had been standing isolated for a long while as a debate was continued through the lab. The couple are offering more money to test it, but it would be going against out morals. Ade, one of my fellow scientists, grew impatient and took the stone in his hands. The reaction was violent, but it took less than an hour to properly stabilise him. Our medical scientists are unsure what to treat him with, and are unsure if he'll even live. I know it's awful, but we now have our test. I pray that he will survive. He is both intelligent and kind, a great asset to our laboratory._

_..._

_The results with Ade are outstanding. He reported a strengthening in his sight, no longer needing glasses, and his other senses sharpening too. A few other scientists are growing envious... We're under strict rules not to let anybody else take the stone, we still do not know what Ade's future will be. _

_..._

_I continue to stay away from the stone, as time has gone on, those who are wise like me realise that a lot of things have changed for the worse. Ade began first, his skin became tougher, and at first we believed it was his body growing defences, but then it started getting too dry for a human to cope with. It surpassed the dryness of a Croagunk's within months. The others started soon after, and they were constantly uncomfortable. We're to start keeping them here on the island for close analysis.  
_

_..._

_Jay, one of those who tried the stone after the first, has been killed brutally. His skin had become painful, cracking and oozing thicker than average blood, and accidentally hit Ade whilst scratching. Tensions were high, and Ade exploded in anger, wiping Jay's head off with a slash attack. We mourned, but there was nothing we could do about it. Ade's power increased, having learnt Jay's attack; sandstorm, as well as keeping his own. _

_..._

_We checked their blood, each sample getting thicker. We know where the dust has come from now, the little sand-like particles are found in the blood stream, like a poison rushing through the veins. The longer they have been these morphs, the thicker the blood. _

_..._

_Ade's death became too much for us to handle, we shut down the experiment, and worked on finding an antidote to save our friends. His death had been painfully slow, his haemoglobin levels decreasing to be replaced by the particles we now have named death dust. By the time we realised what had happened, he was severely anaemic, and the only way we could help him was to drug him until the pain ended._

_...  
__...  
..._

_He had a family. We let him ruin it.  
I can't take the blood on my hands.  
For doing nothing to stop him meant I murdered him just as much as the death dust did.  
We've buried the dust in an unknown location so no family should suffer the way Ade's did. The couple were furious, but I refuse to have more blood on my hands. _

_..._

_Every last one of them died, each becoming too ferocious to control themselves, they ended up killing each other with their unique attacks, collect each other's first ability for themselves once they'd murdered their friend. It was either be killed, or die collapsing with anemia if they happened to survive the fights. They gave their lives to science, believing nothing could go wrong. It sadly did._

_Too many deaths. All in my hands. _

* * *

I gulped. We did not need to read anymore.

The exact information I was praying would not be true just slapped me in the face. It wasn't until I blinked did I realise my eyes had been watering. Tears spilled over as my lids pushed them away.

Beth took a little while longer to finish, but her arms were suddenly around me as she broke into a sob, it made me worse.

I was not scared for my own life, I could face my own consequences, but since when was it fair to drag someone as innocent and golden-hearted as Dawn into this? She'd done nothing to deserve this fate, and the guilt was crippling. If Beth hadn't have been holding me, I would have been curled up on the floor by now.

She was trembling, but I hadn't realised it was through anger. Her hands gripped my shoulders, and she held me away from her.

"Now you listen to me." Her voice was shockingly composed, contrasting to her tear streaked face. Her teeth ground together as she spoke through them; "You are going to be okay. I promised Reggie I would look after you."

I met her eyes with a look of panic, she just frowned even more; "This was an early report, things have changed since then. Someone clearly found a stone and started off the chain, now we're going to find that antidote Meg told you about. Okay?"

It sounded like she didn't need my agreement, she would probably search on her own anyway. Still, I nodded.

"Now, chin up. Things are no different to what they were before we got to the island, and no amount of crying is going to change it." She seemed to be telling herself this to give her strength, but I felt a burst of hope myself, feeding off her determination. She brushed my brown hair aside and cupped my cheek; "We will do this. For Reggie."

I nodded; "For Reggie."

She dropped her hand to my shoulder, and smiled weakly. I knew she was longing to hold me securely, the look of conflict in her face said it all. Her motherly instinct fighting with the fact that she knew I hated closeness.

But I needed her to, like Dawn embracing her mother's love, I embraced Beth. She froze for a second, her hands held out in shock, but they gently curled around my back. It was strange, this woman barely five years older than me taking on the void I'd always had. Reggie had tried, but never succeeded to be close to me, I'd never respected him. I regret that now. But he would be pleased with me here. I hope.

"We should go tell Dawn..."

As fast as the moment occured, it died too. I recoiled away from her, my natural frown falling back into it's place. "We're not telling her."

Her brows furrowed too, only hers was in confusion. "What are you talking about? We can't leave her in the dark."

"Yes we can. You said before that nothing has changed, so why make her miserable?" I couldn't bare to deliver this news to Dawn, she was so emotionally fragile, she'd be terrified.

"She'll only be angry once she finds out. How can you not see that?" Her voice rose a little, and I instinctively looked to the doorway. Nobody was there. "She has a right to know."

I scowled; "And she has a right to be happy. I have a duty to make her so."

"How can you be so blind, Paul?" She waved her hands around in frantic gestures, trying to get her message across. I glared stubbornly; "We are not telling her."

"Telling me what?"

Both of our faces turned to the doorway. She wasn't there. My eyes scanned the room to find her beside me now, her eyes wide and curious as she scanned my face for my very prominent emotions. Anger, pain, panic... Guilt, regret... My fists clenched together tightly, and stubborness came forward. Her fingers came up to my face as she confirmed to herself that I had been crying. I knew that alone gave it away, she gasped as her fingers touched the tear tracks, and I knew I would not be able to lie to her.

* * *

**Meh, not a particularly fantastic chapter, but it's the crucial plot set up chapter nonetheless. So it's a race against fate. **

**Also, a Dawn chapter next, she's going to have some character development too. **


	27. Protected

_Because in the end,_  
_What leaves you broken,_  
_in the end,_  
_it makes you better._  
~Better by Plumb.

Even with the world buzzing around me, I could only focus on the one thing. Tears.

He never cries, not when he's in pain, or even when I'm in pain. I watched as one betrayed him and slid past his lashes, leaving a salt-water trail along his dirty face. He hates being vulnerable like this. My eyes went to my fingers, a few more were already on there from where I'd wiped some of them off his cheek.

"W-What..." I couldn't seem to push any more words through my mouth, my question had already been asked. They stared at me, frightened looks on both of their faces. Instinctively, I looked around the room, looked behind me. We were the only ones in here.

My eyes settled on the computer Beth was standing by, and she noticed me looking too.

"Nothing." Paul finally spit out.

"I'm not stupid." I muttered, insulted that he would think I would believe him. Did he not know me at all? I stumbled forward, pain lancing through my leg, I'd forgotten I was injured still. I was just so used to being strong enough to take attacks, but I was recovering now, and that made me weak. Until I was better, I would have to detect.

Before I could, a hand found my bare wrist, and tugged me back from the pull of detect. Paul, of course. The only person left alive who knew of my weakness. I flicked my head and scowled at him, but I softened quickly as he pleaded silently with his beautiful stone grey eyes.

I began to piece things together.

He wouldn't let me see whatever was on that screen. That screen held an answer he was protecting me on. Beth clearly thought I didn't need protecting from it, so it's something that could frighten me. Something that frightens even Paul. Something that makes him cry...

My mind raced ahead of me as my conscience remembered the only other time I'd seen him cry.

The pain on his face the first time he grieved for Reggie.

Death of a loved one.

My thoughts took a leap straight to the answer.

"We're going to die."

He couldn't even deny it. I looked at Beth as she shook her head, her mouth open as if she was trying to answer, but nothing came out. It was enough of an answer.

I wasn't consciously thinking about it until I realised my body was reacting to the news. I shook under Paul's grip as he tried to calm the both of us, I could barely focus on his expression with my eyelids blinking furiously. If he couldn't control his emotions, why should I even bother trying?

Everything felt so robotic, forced unwillingly. I was no longer free, I was a time-bomb, waiting to implode.

A hand pressed against my mouth, my hand. My nails clawing into my cheeks as I forced a scream back.

"Get away from me."

The words were out before I realised that was what I wanted.

"What?"

"Get away from me!" I shrieked, shoving him back. He stumbled, being taken completely by surprise. I didn't detect, I didn't want to be a morph. I tripped back toward the door, landing on my knees as I scrambled for it.

"Dawn!" Beth called, trying to run after me. I glanced back, she was close. Paul stood frozen where I'd left him, his eyes wide with bewilderment. If Beth hadn't have tried to grab me, maybe I would have softened, but I detected away. I didn't want her.

I wanted my life before any of this happened. To travel with Ash and Brock, my pokemon would obey me whilst we reached for the Grand Festival again and this time win.

Ash was in the room I ended up in. He jumped back in fright, not used to me yet. He didn't moan, my face must have told the story. Instead, he rushed toward me, and he was exactly who I needed in that moment. The one person who kept me calm in the face of death.

"What's wrong?"

"Piiiikaa?" Like Trainer like pokemon. The electric type landed on my shoulder and stroked my hair comfortingly.

Just another stupid sob escaped my mouth, so Ash worked on calming me before he asked his question again. He sat me on a work bench, holding me with both hands on my shoulders as if I was about to collapse.

"Breathe Dawn."

I did. It was ragged and stuttered for a few inhales, but they got smoother quickly as I focused on only breathing.

A finger wiped away my tears roughly, I rolled my head away from him, it actually hurt!

"I'd like to keep my sight thanks, Ash." I muttered, trying to be humorous, it fell flat because of my croaky voice.

"Sorry."

I waved a hand at him gently, dismissing the apology.

"Dawn, nothing's going to happen to you." He assured me. He'd clearly pieced things together in his head.

I frowned; "There's nothing we can do..."

"When have I ever let you down?" He asked me.

It forced a smile, albiet a small one; "Never..."

"Then what makes you think this time will be any different?" He punched my shoulder gently, as if mocking my stupidity. So naive, had I really grown up faster than him? There was a time when I'd looked up to him because he was so much wiser than me...

But then again, who was the ticking time bomb here?

"It's not me I'm afraid for..." I muttered.

Ash laughed; "You really think I'm going to let Paul down too? I'm insulted."

"Sorry..."

Still laughing, he pulled me into him and wrapped his arms tightly around my shoulders; "I'll get you out of this, Dawn. You and Paul. We'll find enough of the antidote for the both of you."

A lightbulb went off in my head. Ash let go of me quickly as he felt me jump. "What? What?"

"The antidote!" I sprang up, then crumpled forward from the pain in my leg. Ash caught me, propping me upright as he held out one hand for Pikachu to sprint up and sit on the shoulder not supporting me.

"We still have a chance!" I crowed, hope igniting from a spark of an idea we'd already had.

Ash grinned; "There's the Dawn I know!"

"Ash you beautiful, genius boy!" I was literally rebounding from my lowest depression to an all time high.

We could live.

We could beat this.

* * *

Tempting fate is such an idiotic thing to do. I guess I'm not supposed to be elated for too long, it throws the world off balance.

As I explained that we still had a way out of this, and they explained all they knew from the logs on the computer, a bombard of loud sounds echoed through the corridors.

Jenny had followed us.

I turned to the computer; "We need to destroy it. Paul." He didn't need specific orders, a sword was already in his hand.

"Whoa whoa whoa! That could explain to Jenny what you are!" Beth hissed.

"Which is why we have to destroy it." Paul retorted; "That Ade Morph was a monster. We need to wipe it."

"No!" Beth growled. "At least let me take the hard drive out of it. We might find some more information from it, then you can destroy it."

Ash handed me over to Paul as he began taking action too; "You two get out of here. We'll get the hard drive, destroy the computer and explain to Jenny."

Paul nodded, giving me no chance to object. "Get us out of here Dawn."

I met his eyes and they glared fiercely at me. His fingers wound around my wrist and I concentrated on getting us outside. Only, I couldn't pull us that far. We were too heavy. It was like trying to pull a cube through a cylinder.

They were getting closer, each door of the corridor getting slammed open. Jenny's voice rang loud and clear; "One person stay in each room. Don't let them hide!"

"Well there goes that plan..." Beth muttered, pulling a large metal bar from the wall and bringing it down on the large box of the computer, and then the screen too.

It didn't make things any better though, they found us seconds later.

"Medicham!" Besanii called quickly.

"Well well, you were hiding them after all. Clever." Jenny snapped; "You're under arrest for witholding official police information and sheltering two potentionally dangerous criminals."

"Get them out of here." Besanii barked, and it was too late before I realised what she had said. Medicham had no problem transporting all three of us away from the building, it threw off the one police officer who'd guarded the ship, and switched the engine on. Ash took the driving seat and pulled away from the deck.

"Ash!" I cried; "We have to go back and help her!"

"No can do. I promised Beth I wouldn't." He grinned sheepishly; "She told me to get you to Kanto, and so that's what I'm doing."

Paul nodded; "She'll be fine. Medicham's gone back."

I glared to him, and then looked back at Ash; "Do you even know how to drive this thing!"

"Sure I do. I watched Beth. It's simple enough." He turned to look at me briefly, but spotted something above me; "Meanwhile, you can handle those over there right?"

Both me and Paul swivelled on our heels to find a Pidgeot and Altaria swooping toward us. Two police officers rode them with pokeballs ready in their hands. We couldn't let them board. I glanced to Paul; "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." He grumbled, two swords in his hands, glowing with power.

* * *

**Sorry for delay in update, got totally stumped with this chapter, which is why Dawn may seem a little off. I'm so used to writing as Paul now... **


	28. Rejected

_Who will bring me flowers when it's over_  
_And who will give me comfort when it's cold_  
_Who will I belong to when the day just won't give in_  
_And who will tell me how it ends and how it all begins_  
_Don't ever say goodbye_  
_I'm only human  
~Flowers for a ghost by Thriving Ivory._

* * *

Breathe in slow, exhale fast. The sudden rush sped the release of two swords and I gripped them with ease. Letting instinct take over me, I swung one over my head and pulled the other in front of my chest, my fighting stance.

"Paul." I turned my head to see her running at me. Despite her limp, I had to think fast. I turned, slashing towards her and missing like I knew I would. I continued to turn anyway, my eyes zeroing in on her as she appeared in mid-air, but not close enough to hit them. With my turn, I used the momentum to fire a psycho-cut, and she disappeared once it was close again.

In total sync, we fought together. My psychic attack she'd evaded had the two opponent pokemon diving, and Dawn was above them to land Meg's fire punch on the Pidgeot's back. Without thinking about my human morals, I aimed for the bird and flung one of my swords at it. The policeman tried to get the pokemon to fly upwards, but it panicked because it was fighting us, we appeared human. We were not the only ones who had morals to consider.

The sword shattered as soon as it crashed into the Pidgeot, a thick fog engulfing it. This was new to me, but I couldn't observe as I noticed Dawn plummeting for the sea. Not having time to create another sword, I flung my arm toward her, and a half-boosted psycho cut shot toward her. Still, it did its job, and she winked at me as she disappeared and fell next to the Altaria. It tried to fire a dragon breath at her, but she was suddenly on its other side, and took hold of its neck, booting the police officer off and straddling it herself. It dove for the water, obviously to try and throw her off.

Like my body knew what it was doing, -my mind obviously didn't,- my hand pressed towards them, then grabbed the invisible rope that I could suddenly feel. I gently tugged, and I felt the boat rock with it. The feeling was bizarre, like I had a second part to my body now; the ocean itself. The police officer surfaced, and began swimming toward the boat. Without thinking again, I yanked the rope quickly, and water rushed back, then as soon as I loosened my grip, a tidal wave ripped through the water, pushing the officer too far away for him to catch us up. The Pidgeot and officer who had now recovered, followed after the man. At least our conscience was clear, they would survive.

I glanced to Ash, who was still concentrating on keeping the boat steady after I'd rocked it. By the time I turned to look to see how Dawn was doing, she'd already landed on the boats edge in a crouch, and suddenly held her hands up like she was pushing something. It took a few seconds before I realised she was. The Altaria was firing a huge hyper beam that would have taken out the boat if she wasn't somehow using protect.

Not having time to question it, I breathed quickly and began to swing. "Ready?"

"Yeah!" She shouted back at me, knowing what I was doing from her detect ability. My hands gripped tightly onto the handles as I slashed diagonally like an X-Scissor. The Altaria had no idea what to expect, so didn't evade quick enough. It splashed into the water, rocking the boat a lot more than my attack did. Dawn wobbled, and in my mind I could see her falling in before she did. I ran to help her, but wasn't fast enough.

"Ash! Stop the boat!" I bellowed over my shoulder.

"We can't they're catching up with us!" Ash pointed to the Pidgeot now backed up with a Charizard and Flygon.

We couldn't leave Dawn to fight them all, she had a bad leg as it was! I reached over the ledge stupidly, and it seemed to have worked to my surprise. I clutched the invisible rope again, and suddenly it felt like I was dragging something again.

"Just slow down a second! Dawn's overboard!" I knew they were the right words to say, I could hear the propellers no longer moving, and we were drifting, still quickly, but enough that I could pull Dawn out of the water faster. She was curled in a ball as I lifted her from the ocean in a bubble of water, and let go of the rope as she hovered over the boat. The bubble of water encasing her splashed to the floor, and she landed in an awkward crouch as she choked.

"Drive!" I said, as I rubbed on Dawn's back vigorously as she coughed up some of the water. She inhaled a raspy breath as she looked up to the sound of a booming roar. A Charizard reared its head as it flew toward us, its jaw opening wide.

"Paul, water!" Dawn nudged me, and it was enough to set me to work. I pulled at the ocean again, manipulating it into a large ribbon over the boat to act as a shield whilst we still could breathe. The fire spread across it, causing masses of steam. "We can use this to get away!" Dawn muttered, running blindly toward Ash. "Turn the boat and get us out of here."

"How do you drive when you can't see where you're going?" He snapped back at her.

"Head in the opposite direction to the roars." I retorted, irritated by his stupidity. He shot a glare at me, and slammed the boat into acceleration, making us jolt back.

Biting my tongue, I looked to Dawn instead. She seemed to be thinking the same too, as she glanced to me and met my eyes with her tired ones.

"How did you know how to use fire punch?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just did. You said we learnt abilities from those we... Defeated." She hesitated around the last word. "Vix did use water pulse on me using blood. You must have got that off her." She finished off the last few words through a yawn.

"You should go to bed." I instructed; "I'll keep watch."

She nodded, and wandered off without a word. Awkwardly, I sat in the chair next to Ash's to watch out the window.

"I think you need to talk to her." Ash said quietly. "She's a little muddled at the moment."

I frowned, since when did he know so much about girls? I grunted and stood up; "You sure you're not going to crash us somewhere?"

"Pinky promise." He muttered sarcastically.

I went to leave, but stopped at the control room's door; "Err... Thanks, by the way."

He didn't turn to talk to me, due to concentrating on the outside, but I could see him chuckling. "For looking after your girlfriend again? Or driving this thing?"

I knew I couldn't make an argument of it, but he sounded like he was twisting things to anger me. I sighed; "Whatever."

The sound of his chuckle echoed out the door to me, and I hurried to the bedroom before I ended up killing our driver.

* * *

She was obviously in the bathroom, seeing how she wasn't in the bed yet, so I perched on the edge and waited. My eyes drooped, it had been a long, stressful day. I was tired, but I knew sleep wouldn't come for me after the news of death being every way I turned.

"Hey." She whispered, suddenly there. She hadn't been quiet, she had simply appeared before me and I hadn't noticed. I looked up and forced a weak smile, and she was sitting herself on my lap and curling up before I could say anything. It was almost automatic now, how my arms caged around her as she clutched her fists to her chest and lay her head on my shoulder. "Hi." I breathed in her ear once she had settled. A smile flickered to her lips too.

"Are you okay?" I asked, I meant physically, though I also wondered what was running through her head too.

"Yeah..." She sighed. "It's just a lot to handle, you know?"

Of course I knew. I was the only other person in the world who knew exactly what it felt like to be her right now. To know that not only our life was in danger of coming to a painfully slow end in the near future, but the one person we cared about most was going to have to suffer it too.

"You're going to be alright." I assured her. I wouldn't allow her to die. I'd taken a bullet for her and I'd do it again.

"I'm not scared for me." She mumbled; "I'm scared you'll go first."

I snorted; "I'm not going to die. And neither are you. Don't you think we would already be dead already if we were going to give up?"

She thought about it a little while, then nodded; "I guess so. We're to stubborn."

"Sometimes it does come in handy."

She studied me as I smiled for her. Her fingers ran over my cheek gently, and then she placed her nose against it. "You don't have to pretend to me Paul, if you're scared."

"I'm terrified." I admitted; "But it only makes me more determined to save you."

She winced at something I'd said, and I pulled away so I could see her properly. I couldn't work out what I'd said to upset her. She covered it up quickly.

I gave up searching for the problem and sought a way to fix it instead, pulling her close to me as I crashed my lips into hers. She stiffened up a second from shock, though surely she'd heard me coming with her new buzzing sense. She soon settled though, allowing her a human moment in this madness. Her hands found my neck as she clawed at me with burning fingers, and I realised it wasn't just a moment she wanted.

As I ran my fingers along her jaw, to her neck and down her chest, she continued to kiss me, but I could tell her mind was suddenly elsewhere. I didn't stop, trying to figure out what was going on, but as soon as I reached her waist her hand caught my wrist, and she jerked away. "No Paul, not tonight. I don't... Feel like it."

I frowned, I'd never forced myself upon her, she'd done all the persuading. Was I reading her body language completely wrong? Women. I never knew where I stood with her.

"Sorry." She stood up, and walked around me, one hand brushing my shoulder as she crawled onto the bed. I turned to face her, and she was in my face to peck me gently, and then curled up in a ball.

I stood up, thinking maybe she wanted some time alone, but as I went to walk away, she sat up. "Stay Paul. You need sleep too."

Taking a quick glance at the door and remembering what Ash had said, I sighed and yanked off my jacket. I was tired, my body moaned from overuse of my abilities, and obviously from learning a new one. Then of course the bombshell of our destinies... I found myself curling around Dawn before I realised I was drifting off.

"We'll get through this." I whispered to her. "I'll find you an antidote if it kills me."

She hummed quietly, apparently not listening as she drifted in waiting for sleep. I loosened my muscles and waited for it too.

* * *

**So about a week ago I had an accident and have been dazed with painkillers ever since. I apologise for the lateness, but I guessed you would prefer me to write whilst not having hallucinations of ninja's in my wardrobe...**

**And also sorry for the crappy chapter. I really can't get my rhythm up and going again... :(**


	29. Healed

_And right now_  
_I have you, for a moment I can tell I've got you_  
_Cuz your lips don't move_  
_Something is happening_  
_Cuz your eyes tell me the truth_  
_I've put a spell over you  
_~Spell by Marie Digby.

* * *

Having got used to aches and pains when I woke up, I ignored the one in the inside crease of my elbow for a little while. It wasn't until I properly registered the pain did I realise this wasn't a normal ache of exertion. It was a new, fresh pain that was being caused right at that moment. I opened my eyes to see Dawn sat across me, her hands causing the pain.

"What are y-" I stopped when I zeroed in on the object in her hands.

"Just shut up and let me finish this." She muttered, squeezing the syringe down slowly.

"Get that out of me!" I tried to move her hand away with the arm not being injected, but she'd already anticipated me doing that, so she placed a protect over herself and my arm. I tried to move the arm being injected, but she was sitting on it.

With nothing to do, I simply glared at her. What was she doing? What was that stuff? Why was she injecting me with something dingy and yellow?

But then I noticed a few tears dripping down her cheek. I placed two and two together.

"Is that... An Antidote?"

She nodded slowly, clamping the last of the liquid out of the syringe and pulling the needle out of my arm. I winced at the tug in my skin, but she was already there to stop the bleeding with a cotton pad.

I sat up and took the cotton. "Well this is great!" I don't think I've ever sounded so enthusiastic in my entire life. "Why didn't you say straight away?"

She pursed her lips and backed off the bed. I blinked stupidly and began crawling after her. She looked guilty. I couldn't understand why.

"Have you already done it to yourself, or do you want me to do it?" I tilted my head slightly.

"I can't..." She muttered, her eyes suddenly at my knees.

I didn't understand. "Why?"

No reply.

"Dawn?"

Barely audible, she muttered; "There was only one Antidote." She met my eyes hesitantly, then they dropped back down when she saw the frozen expression on my face. "I'm sorry."

"I-" I didn't know what to say. So I did what I always did when confused. I exploded; "Are you mad?"

She flinched away from me; "I'm sorry! I knew you would act like this!"

"Because you're bloody stupid! Why didn't _you_ just use it?"

"Hear me out-"

I interrupted her; "No. You should have used it on yourself, you stupid, stupid girl!"

"I know! I'm selfish!" She cried; "I can't bare to lose you Paul! I'd lose anything else in the world if it meant saving you."

I stopped what I was going to say. I was never good with empathy skills, but I could suddenly put myself in her shoes.

"And I thought about it... You changed long before I did, Paul. You had less time than me. It only made my decision more definite." She hiccuped a sob, curling around herself. I looked at her pitiful stance and stumbled forward without a thought. She was shaking, and her hands clamped onto my shirt.

"I'm sorry Paul, I was frightened." She mumbled.

I rubbed her back comfortingly. "I know..."

But this left me in one hell of a situation. I wouldn't be able to tell what stage Dawn was at, now I was locked in this stage. "You should have left it, Dawn. I'd rather be cured or take the pain _together_."

"I know you would have forced me to use it." She shook her head as she wiped her eyes.

That made me chuckle; "Yeah, good point."

She smiled weakly, watching her fingers as she twiddled them.

Trying my best to be rational, I sighed. There was nothing I could do about it now, no way to transfer it to her. No point in crying over spilt moomoo milk. I placed my hands on her shoulders, but she jolted away from me upon contact and hissed.

"What? What!" I hovered around her, careful not to touch her again. Were my hands boiling? Had I sent a funny reaction through her because of this antidote?

"It's nothing, Paul. Just aching. That Altaria packs a punch." She assured me, rolling her shoulder gently.

I frowned, watching her as she turned to leave the room. That Altaria didn't touch her. She could detect away from anything, couldn't she? I shrugged it off, maybe I'd missed something. Can't expect her defence to impenetrable, just damn handy.

"Hey! I was wondering when you two would get up." Ash smiled, suppressing a yawn. Dawn tapped his arm to get him out of the driver's seat and took his place. "You should go to bed, you look awful."

"You don't know how to drive this thing." He frowned.

"There's not much to crash into, is there..." She rolled her eyes, gesturing to the vast ocean.

I scoffed; "And if you managed it..." He shot me a glare, but I always got a kick from annoying him. Sad, I know, but humorous nonetheless.

"Fine. Come and get me when you see land. You won't be able to park it." He narrowed his eyes at me, then shouldered me as he passed. We were back to that tired old thing? I scoffed again, reminding myself that I'd probably dislocate his arm from the socket if I did it to him, now that I was unnaturally twice as strong as a body builder. Perhaps more so now too, I hadn't tested my limit recently.

"Come on Pikachu."

The mouse pokemon slowly fell of the other chair in the room, and waddled after its trainer sleepily. It must have been awoken mid-slumber. Couldn't blame it being grouchy, even though I'd been woken being stabbed by a needle.

I took the now-vacated seat, staring out to the ocean. So vast, and the gentle rocking sent me off day dreaming, until my imagination landed at Kanto. I'd never been there before, but it was supposed to be hotter than Sinnoh, and had much more complex cities to explore.

That made our mission that much more difficult. As if it wasn't hard enough trying to spot a needle in a haystack. Now somebody had placed that haystack in several others.

"Where do you think we should go to start off our trail?" I muttered.

Dawn shrugged; "the first person I thought about was professor Oak. He has a lot of knowledge about the different laboratories, and has quite a few contacts..."

"But can we trust him to keep us a secret, or are we going to... You know... Be experimented on too?"

She shuddered at the thought.

"Then what about Gary Oak? I know we can trust him. He'll look after us, and maybe he can talk to his grandfather..." She seemed pleased with the idea, and then suddenly laughed; "I'm sure Ash would like that."

"Are you being sarcastic?" I asked, unsure.

She laughed harder; "Of course. There are only two people in the world who annoy Ash to the point of bursting, and that's Gary Oak and yourself."

That sounded fun. I missed the times where I'd bugged him to the point where he exploded. Maybe I could learn a thing or two from Gary Oak.

"You shouldn't look so pleased with yourself, Paul." She scolded me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"But that makes it all the more pleasing." I retorted, she pouted. "Oh come on! You're saying you've never wound him up for the fun of it?"

"No." She said sternly and surely; "Never, I have a heart."

_For now. _

The thought flashed through my head, and I was sharp enough to bite my tongue before I replied with it. I must have paled, because Dawn glanced at me worriedly.

"I didn't mean you don't have one, Paul. It's just..."

"It's alright." I wasn't bothered if she thought she'd insulted me, which in truth she hadn't. I preferred her feeling guilty over something trivial like that than being reminded of her fate if we didn't find her an antidote.

We fell silent for a long while, and I think I may have dozed for a little while until Dawn suddenly let out an outburst. "KANTO!"

I jumped to sit up straight, then leant over the dashboard to see the land clearer. Just a peak of a mountain, Coronet, if I had my geography correct, but it was exciting for Dawn. She jumped about in her seat; "Go get Ash! Go go!"

I hurried out as she continued to chant at me. A spark of hope had ignited in her again, and I was beginning to dread them, because each time they fizzled out, the life in her eyes drained more and more with it.

There wasn't any need to fetch Ash though, he was already wheeling around the corner excitedly. This was, after all, his home. Home meant a lot more to him than mine did to me. He didn't even seem bothered by my appearance, sleep must change his attitude drastically. Plus the fact he wasn't one of us, life was pretty good for him at the moment. Scowling, I stepped aside for him to rush past and squeak something at Dawn, who squeaked back in that annoying "OHMAHGOSH" kind of way. Whether to go in or not didn't take much thinking about, I headed to the back of the boat where I could hear either of them. As grateful as I was for Ash's help, he didn't half annoy me. I sat on the boat's edge, the late-morning winds whipping my hair away from my face and cooling my overly heated body down in the process.

I hated to admit it, but Ash had found a new talent in driving this thing. He parked in a mass of other boats, having barely any space by the two boats he was parking between, and still not even scraping the paint. He hopped out, and began locking things. I wanted desperately to get my bike out, but there was three of us, and I couldn't drive that many of us on it. Instead, I sighed heavily and hopped of the front of the boat onto the deck, it rocked slightly upon impact, which made me slightly nervous. Still, I looked up and took Dawn's hand, she smiled graciously and slipped off the boat a lot more elegantly that I had. She seemed to be able to walk on her leg a lot better today, maybe we were fast healers too?

Looking at my arm, where the needle had penetrated the skin in the inside crease of my elbow mere hours ago, and realised my theory was correct. Not even a mark indicating I'd been injected remained, just new skin, glistening with a light sheen of sweat from being under the high peaked sun.

"Well..." Ash grunted as he leapt off the front of the boat and tied it to the decking. "Where to next?"

* * *

**I apologise for the fillers. They're completely necessary and building up to the final climax. :)  
Had troubles writing at all recently, don't know what's wrong with me. Thanks for sticking with me when I'm being such a pain in the arse. XD  
**


	30. Tested

_Deep in the ocean, dead and cast away_  
_Where innocence is burned, in flames_  
_A million mile from home, I'm walking ahead_  
_I'm frozen to the bones, I am...  
_~Iron by Woodkid.

* * *

We had no lead.

Why had we come here? What was the point?

"Gary will help us." She told me, time after time. "He's very clever. He discovered the pokemon Umbreon, you know."

It wasn't always that example she gave, he'd done many other things apparently. How impressive. I felt I should swoon the way she did, so as not to be rude. I solemnly prayed she'd forgive my apathy.

_Stop with the sarcasm, Paul._ I reminded myself. I was definitely going overboard with it recently.

The only thing that was keeping me from exploding at Dawn was the fact that it tore Ash up ten times worse than it did to me, because this Gary was more of a bitter rival to Ash than I was; a feat I had to applaud.

"Do you reckon he'd be at your home town, Ash? Didn't you say he lived there?" Dawn questioned, her eyes sparkling with admiration to brightly I wanted to vomit.

"He doesn't live there any more." Ash said through gritted teeth. He'd already explained this twice, neither time Dawn had paused to listen. "He moved to Viridian, which is where we're going."

Dawn placed a finger to her chin gently; "Do you think he's made any poems recently? He's certainly very talented."

I placed my fingers to my temples and rubbed viscously. This guy was a top scientist, a tremendous battler (I knew that personally, not through Dawn's words) and now I had to find out he was a poet too? Was he sculpted specifically to please a woman and taunt every non-perfect male alive? I certainly felt that way. I was in no way romantic like a poet.

There was a few moments silence, and I actually dreaded them more than when Dawn spoke her mind, because I didn't know what she was thinking when she wasn't saying them aloud.

"How close are we to Viridian City?" She suddenly blurted. I take it back, I wanted the silence. It was so much better than her fan-girling over this guy.

"Close enough." I snapped, causing her to jump. I hadn't said much ever since Ash had accidentally teased her about hers and Gary's 'chemistry', in front of me. She'd shushed him, and that made it all the worse. A lack of denial pretty much confirmed the truth of Ash's words.

I would have simply refused meeting him if it wasn't for the chance of him having some information for us to use.

"Are you tired Paul? You're getting a little grumpy." Dawn pulled a face, as if she didn't realise that she was the cause of my annoyance, not lack of sleep.

"I wonder why?" Ash echoed my thoughts, strangely. Nothing pulled rivals together like a common enemy, this supposes fiend being someone I hadn't even met yet. But if he riled Ash as much as I could without even being here, I knew I had reasons to be worried.

Dawn hadn't paid any mind to Ash's retort, already knowing why he was being vile. I must have shocked her though, as she stared at me curiously, falling into step at my side.

She didn't say anything for a long while, she just watched my face with annoyingly persistent curiosity. "Is this about what Ash said?" She clicked on. Finally.

I glared at her; "whatever makes you think that." If there was one thing I'd mastered over the years of travelling, it was monotonous sarcasm.

"Don't be so silly Paul!" She cackled, clearly not understanding the meaning of rhetorical. "You don't have anything to worry about. Sure, me and Gary get along, but nobody compares to you." She took my hand and squeezed it, but I was too wound up by now to let her reassurance calm me.

Ash was silently chuckling in a dark manner, it was very out of character, but I had never known him to be quite this bitter. Dawn glared at him by my side, and I recognised the look as a warning.

"What?" I shot my own caution to him, daring him to refuse to answer. I could tear his limbs off with ease and he knew it. He'd better answer me.

He glanced at me, and then at Dawn, then back to me again. His eyes twinkled with sadistic mischief, he was going to tell me anyway.

"Nothing," he shrugged; "Just that Dawn isn't letting you know the half of it."

Dawn was shaking; "Ash..." Her voice was low, growling. She spoke his name through gritted teeth, and damn if I wasn't so wound up I would have pounced on her right then and there.

"Well, you shouldn't hide things from your boyfriend. And Paul is my friend, we should have lies in this family."

"There won't be a family if you keep talking." She spat.

"Family?" Friend? Why were they roping me into these groups? I guess I could live with Dawn being my family, but Ash? Did he have to be part of it? I begged mentally for him to be lying.

Still, he kept up with what I hoped was a charade, playing it innocent as he patted his sleepy Pikachu gently. "Oh, does he know already then?"

"Know what?" I growled.

"That she-"

"Shut up!" She squealed, shoving him violently, then stepping in front of me to stop me from walking away. Sighing, she told me herself; "Me and Gary had a bit of thing, back when Ash, Brock, Pikachu and I travelled..."

I felt my shoulders hunch slightly as my body stiffened up. "Perfect." Was all I could force out, and my legs robotically started moving. She stumbled backwards, still trying to walk facing me. "It wasn't much! I promise!" As if trying to make her point, she flailed her arms frantically. "And there's nothing going on now, I haven't spoken to him in ages, a long while before we got together..."

"I honestly couldn't care less." I sighed nonchalantly. It was a terrible lie, but I was good at telling them. She seemed pleased by the answer. Ash, however, saw straight through me and snorted quietly. He stayed silent as I flashed him another deadly glare.

Thankfully, Dawn changed the subject as she swung our arms between us. "I hope we can get a room in the Pokemon Centre. It would be nice to sleep somewhere safe."

I nodded carefully, watching her as she pouted. She seemed to be bothered by something, rubbing her shoulder absent-mindedly as we approached the outskirts of the city.

Ash lead us through the city, his face alight with excitement and nostalgia as he muttered things about the buildings he passed. I didn't attempt to listen, not really caring about the little buildings. Still, the dull spark of interest that I hadn't felt in so long suddenly burst in my stomach as we passed the Viridian City gym. I'd heard the leader was tough, and I ached to be the next challenger.

Dawn seemed to notice the way I stiffened, and she knew me well enough to realise why I was so tense. She smiled sympathetically, rubbing my arm gently. It didn't sooth the ache for a little competition, but it was comforting nonetheless.

"You okay?" She muttered quietly, I could see her in my peripherals as she tried to get me to look at her. I obliged, my eyes carefully blank of expression. I was sure she didn't mean my obvious longing for a good battle, but the conversation previous, too.

I nodded once stiffly, pulling her closer so we walked hip by hip. The arm that had been linked to hers wrapped around her shoulder, without a thought.

"Ahhh!" Her cry made me jump backwards, my hands coiling close to me as swords appeared readily in my hands. Ash too was skittish, spinning on his heels to look for the threat. Dawn wasn't looking at any enemy, though, her eyes were to the floor as she bit her lip to hold back another yelp.

Her shoulder was giving her agony.

"Let me see that." I growled, dropping the swords and stepping closer to her. She backed off, her eyes wide as she shook her head frantically; "I'm fine thanks."

Furious, I took a step closer; "Don't be stupid."

"It's just a pulled muscle, nothing to see." She insisted.

I took another step, but she flung me backwards with a shield. Landing on my back with a grunt, I felt the friction burns along my back.

"What the hell?" I wheezed, trying to catch the breath I'd lost as she winded me. She seemed horrified herself, but it was Ash who came to my side to check if I was alright. I shoved him away from me and glared at Dawn. Her eyes were still bright with a lime green hue I'd gotten used to seeing, but it seemed to refuse to fade away for a while.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that, it was an accident, I... I..." She flinched at herself, as soon as she blinked, the glow had drained from her eyes, and it stopped me in my tracks. She seemed like she wasn't sure what she had just done. Like it was instinct to push me away, not consciousness. She stared at her hands like they were an enemy, and yet they were part of her body.

All things considered, I was still annoyed she's thrown me back even instinctively. If there was one person she could whole-heartedly trust, it would be me. I stood up and brushed myself off, snorting quietly and shouldering past Ash. Pikachu groaned from the sudden jolt.

Coming close to her, I scanned her face, and she genuinely seemed shocked. "It's fine. Let's keep moving. Isn't that the laboratory?" I nodded in the direction of a large, white building that stood out as being a lot newer than the buildings the city held.

Dawn looked to Ash, who was nodding; "That would be it."

Trying to keep optimistic, she took my hand and tugged on it, and we practically jogged the remainder of the distance. Ash had been mumbling something to himself the whole way, clearly already annoyed by the company he was about to bare.

She rang a bell excitedly, waiting for the sounds of footsteps on the other side to stop as the clean white door slid to one side.

A young man, looking barely older than me or Ash, peered out of the door and smiled gently. His hair was a dark brown colour, and messy, as if he'd never heard of a brush before. Behind his glasses were the stangest red colour irises that had me do a double take. I'd never seen eyes that colour before, and my own eyes narrowed. I felt uneasy around him, but he seemed like your average lab nerd from the way he pushed up his spectacles and held out his hand.

"You must be Ash Ketchum." He chuckled.

Ash glanced at me, and then back to him; "Uhh... Yeah." They shook hands as the man began to introduce himself; "The name's Chase. It's an honour to finally meet you in the flesh."

Gary must have said something about him, I smirked. Ash seemed to realise this too, but instead of taking it out on the seemingly friendly scientist, he gestured to us. "These are my friends, Paul and Dawn. We're here to see Gary, is he in?"

Chase grinned; "You caught him at the right time, he literally just returned." He stepped aside and allowed us to enter, I nodded politely at him as we passed, then followed him down a labyrinth of corridors he knew very well.

He stopped at a big door, and began typing a code and slashing a card through the reader speedily. He then gestured to the door that was slowly opening; "He's in there."

"Thank you." Dawn flashed a bright smile at him, causing Chase to nerdily blush. I nearly laughed in his face at his patheticness, but I tried to remember that he'd helped us.

Dawn led the way, and my eyes were scanning the huge room full of so many machines I couldn't even guess at their functions.

"Whoa." Ash was in awe too, not even jealousy of his oldest rival's blatent success could take away the admiration of it all.

"Did I hear the sound of a loser?" A voice echoed through the big metal room. Me and Dawn found the source easily with our stupidly heightened senses, but Ash was still looking around for him. Maybe it was just the anger of his name being called.

I already liked this Gary.

"Gary!" Dawn cried, running ahead of us with her good arm flailing.

Or so I thought I would like him. This could be testing.

* * *

**As predictable as this may have been, it was too good an opportunity to pass up. Of course there had to be some past between Dawn and Gary, of course there has to be jealousy. Paul isn't the only one with a cute charm. ;D**

**And again, apologies for the lateness, I've lost my stride in my writing altogether. Can't seem to write anything without it being totally forced. As you can probably tell. :(**


	31. Burned

_A soldier on my own, I don't know the way_  
_I'm riding up the heights of shame_  
_I'm waiting for the call, the hand on the chest_  
_I'm ready for the fight, and fate ~ _Iron by Woodkid

* * *

It had taken me a while to get Paul and Ash to go away. They both seemed extremely reluctant to leave me with Gary, but they were both exhausted, and eventually had to retire.

I felt guilty, pushing Paul away, I knew it looked like I was turning my attentions to Gary, but it really wasn't the case.

"Umm..." I glanced around the corner where Gary had left to, he was still tinkering with some of mine and Paul's blood samples, murmuring his thoughts to himself. "Gary?" I whispered, feeling oddly out of place as he glanced over to me and smiled; "Is something the matter?" he peered back down the microscope and twisted a knob on the side.

How did I go about it? I had been going through my head about how I could go about this. _'Oh hey Gary, would you check my body and not tell Paul?'_

"I err... think I have a problem." I muttered, shuffling closer, my eyes scrupulously on the floor.

Gary looked up at me and frowned; "Oh? Can I help?"

I questioned this. We had a past. We'd gone out for a little while, his undeniable charms sent me into a giggling mess, and he loved it. But he was different now, he saw the way Paul and I were. He saw I was no longer human too. Either way, I was out of bounds to him now.

He was a scientist, of course he could help me. I nodded slowly, and unconsciously rubbed my shoulder.

"I-I didn't tell you earlier... because I don't want Paul to panic, but... I think I might already be... reacting." I struggled out, it was difficult for me to say, but not as difficult for Gary to understand. He recieved a lot more facts from the information from the hard drive, and had given us a lot more information on what we were.

He put down a slide that had a drop of my visibly darker - almost grey - blood. He'd already told me and Paul that I was significantly more advanced than he was, and it only been a day since his morphing was stunted. This meant I had been growing a lot faster than him. Paul seemed to think it was something to do with the poison I'd taken on, and Gary said it was a plausable reason. Of course, the knowledge didn't calm any of our nerves in the slightest, we still weren't any closer to a cure than before.

"I saw you wince earlier when your boyfriend held you away from me." He smirked quickly, but it was shoved away by a look of concern. "Your shoulder."

I nodded, I always knew he was observant. My hand gently traced the sore patch; along the left side of my collar bone, diagonally through my shoulder blade, just above my bra strap, and across my left breast.

He coughed quickly, and straighened up to look business-like. "Well I-err... I'm not a human biologist..."

"But you're the only person I can ask. Please Gary. I'm not even _human_ anymore..." I bit my lip, defying the lump in my throat.

He looked like he wanted to protest, but he just looked me in the eye and nodded sadly. "Of course."

I curled around myself slightly, watching him as he returned to his microscope, but didn't look at it. He just looked back at me. "I err... I'll need to see... The... Um... Problem."

He seemed to be having the same problem as I was. We were trying to understand something beyond our understanding. Like trying to predict what a new species of pokemon would look like before we had even heard of the region they're from.

"Dawn?" He prompted.

"Right." I whispered, my fingers lingering over the hem of my t-shirt.

I'd never undressed in front of anyone other than Paul. It was bizarre experience, and to make matters worse, I had to be slow to prevent jerking my shoulder. It was like I was trying to be sensual, in a way I knew all too well. It felt so wrong.

But Gary was a different man in that moment. He was at work, a careful, collected scientist who politely averted his gaze as I pulled my shirt over my head.

When he looked up, I expected him to make a witty remark, but instead all I received was a stifled gasp.

I glanced down at my shoulder, and felt the tug of tight skin as I did so. My skin was beyond dry. It was stone like, and cracked like a sand tile had been stomped on by a Camerupt. It was darker than my normal skin, and had been growing from my chest for a while now. I didn't want Paul to see, I knew what he would think.

"Oh my days..." He breathed, but suddenly he was shouting; "Dawn! What the hell were you thinking? Not telling me sooner..."

I shushed him, hurrying forward to place my hand on his mouth. "Please, Gary. Please don't tell Paul. Or Ash."

He met my eyes with a terrified look in his, unable to conceal his worry with his usual coolness. He looked over my shoulder, and gently pressed a finger into the hollow of my collar. I hissed, and took a step back.

"Dawn..." He groaned; "I don't know what we're fighting against here. I need my grandfather's opinion..."

"No!" I waved my hand frantically, we could not tell his grandfather. "It took forever to convince Paul to trust you..."

"All that time I could have been treating you..." He complained.

I smiled weakly; "He's just trying to protect me..."

"But we don't know what from!" He growled, one fist clenching as the other jutted a finger toward my shoulder.

"Please Gary, I really need your help." I whimpered, close to tears. It seemed to be enough to snap him back to the way he was before he'd gotten angry. His face was still hardened, but he took my hand and guided me to a desk that I sat on. He circled me, and began prodding certain areas in my skin gently, examining my condition.

I stiffened, soft shudders rippling along my back starting from where he touched. I was cold, clearly.

"I've never seen anything like it, not even Toxicroak skin is as dry as this..." He mumbled in awe, his middle finger running along a crack in the skin along my shoulder. He pressed gently; "Does that hurt?"

I couldn't reply with words, just a inward hiss. It answered his question well enough.

"Okay, okay, lie down."

I met his gaze, and shuffled to lie on my back across the table. He came to my side with a tub of some strange blue liquid. I eyed it suspiciously.

"It's Sharpedo blood." He explained; "It has attributes that help moisturise dry skin. I used it on a Paras the once. It worked wonders."

I forced an interested smile, but I was more worried at the wad he was drowning in this oddly coloured blood.

Gently, and after awaiting my okay, he dabbed once and-

I shoved my fist into my mouth to hold back the blood curdling scream I couldn't control. It was like acid pouring into my open wounds, the burning pain colliding with the seering, knife-like coldness. I was too shocked to cry, but I knew I would sob later. The instinct I'd come to trust was overwhelming, every inch of my body desperately fought to detect away from him, and there was just the smallest part of my consciousness somehow blocking that instinct, telling me this had to be done. With my mind barely able think straight, what little cohearance I could muster up focussed on not waking Paul or Ash. I couldn't register Gary apologising profusely, the pain wasn't really reaching my brain anymore, but it was definitely there, each stab of the wad would shock me, I'd recoil reflexively.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, but I was too out of it to notice properly, let alone reply. My eyes watered, so I squeezed them shut, and my hand clutched at the edge of the table.

"It's okay."

My eyes flashed open, as Paul's hand pried away mine from the table and took my grasp. He grunted as I gripped tightly, but I couldn't control myself, I couldn't put the knowledge to my fingers as they squeezed tighter.

"She's in a lot of pain." Gary muttered.

"I can see that." Paul hissed through gritted teeth as he cringed away from his hand.

The two shared a glance, but I wasn't able to understand it, I could only think of the pain. It burnt. It seered and froze. It was consuming me. I tensed up, pushing back the blackness.

"Dawn. You can't pass out. I need you conscious." Gary took my other shoulder and shook it slightly, then looked to Paul; "Keep her awake. If she passes out I won't know if I'm going wrong."

"Then don't go wrong." Paul snapped.

Gary glared, the wad lifting from a patch just above my arm pit. It enabled me to think a little more clearly, only the sharp tingle of the aftermath. "I'm doing my best, but it's hard when I'm working on something I've never even heard of before!"

"Dawn you're going to snap my fingers off in a minute." Paul switched his annoyance to me, and I was able to loosen up a little. He exhaled shakily, as did I.

Gary, who had stayed silent during the exchange between Paul and I, turned back to us with a new vial.

"No more." I groaned, trying to shuffle back.

"Dawn..." Gary looked to Paul for help, but he shrugged; "I have no idea what you're doing."

"She's severely dehydrated around-" His hand had been hovering over my chest in an unintentional suggestive way. He paused, and moved his hand to over my shoulder instead. "Her heart." He finished. "The research said the prototype suffered with heartburn..." He glanced to me, but I was already piecing it together.

"So this is just the beginning..." I whispered.

Paul met my worried glace with his own. He looked pale again. I demanded that he sat down and he did so quickly. Of course he'd be more worried about me than he'd been for himself. He was so selfless, when it came to me at least. I tried to focus on being grateful for him, but I could see Gary opening the vile.

The grown escaped my lips before I could be brave and hold it back. "No more..."

"It has to be done Dawn, this could slow down the process." Gary told me, again looking to Paul. They both seemed to be having a consistent standoff, it seemed almost natural to them, like they couldn't control it. However, they fought it considering the task they were facing.

He tried to move closer to me, but I recoiled away. "No!"

"Dawn..." They both groaned back at me. Gary seemed sympathetic, Paul just sounded annoyed. I flinched away from him and into the wad.

Of course, my only reaction was to scream. I could no longer surpress the urge to disappear, and so I tugged away into the safety of my detect, forgetting that Paul had my hand until his weight followed me.

I couldn't get very far with him added to the pull, he resisted, and we slammed into the floor just two feet away from the table. Before I could throw him off me, he sat across me and pinned my arms beneath his knees. The screams rang like sirens from my lungs, and I burned under Gary's torture as he apologised repeatedly.

"Not much longer... Not much more." His voice was weak, but I couldn't comfort him when he was personally melting the skin off of my arm.

Thinking about it had me teetering on the edge of unconsciousness. I leaned, and allowed myself to succumb to it, anything was better than this... Anything...

* * *

**The song is from the new Assassin's Creed Revelations trailer, if anybody is an AC fan. This song is a major influence in my life atm. **


	32. Resolved

**I'M BACK. 8D**

* * *

_Cover my eyes_  
_ Cover my ears_  
_ Tell me these words are a lie_  
_ It cant be true_  
_ That I'm losing you_  
_ The sun cannot fall from the sky  
_~ Tears of an Angel by Ryandan_  
_

* * *

Once again I patted her face whilst she slept, feeling her weak breath trickle against my skin as we waited for her to regain consciousness. Just as I looked up again, Gary had noticed my third check within five minutes.

"She's just sleeping. The mind shuts down after taking such a large amount of pain. Think of your pokemon after a rough battle. She's recovering just like they would." He explained to me like I was a five year old. Still, I bit my lip and kept my patience, he'd helped us, though we'd given no reason for him to.

My eyes flickered down to her bare shoulder, now she'd been cleaned gently, the dead skin had brushed off, leaving a thin new layer that was red and delicate. I wasn't sure about Gary's human eyes, but I could see the blood pulsing beneath the thin membrane, but it was better than the thick dead skin that had covered it. I prayed it would be enough to buy us more time.

Gary seemed to have been thinking along the same lines. "She's breathing better than before, that's a good sign."

His optimism brought out my lack of it. I could only contradict him. "For how long though?"

He pursed his lips; "I'll keep her monitored. If only you'd kept the antidote... I could have replicated it."

I growled under my breath, it wasn't exactly my choice to have injected it into me. It only made me more angry at Dawn's decision.

"Her blood is getting thicker..." Gary muttered, scanning a report that was ongoing. I didn't have to be a scientist to work out what that meant. He looked back at me with sad eyes, and I had to look away, down at Dawn's angelic face. She was peaceful, blissfully unaware of her fate. Of our fate. There was no way she was leaving me behind.

"How long do we have?"

He failed to notice the plural I'd used. "The rate is unstable, I can only guess-"

"How long?" I repeated.

"Weeks." He whispered; "If she keeps changing at this increasing speed, she won't last the month."

I had stopped breathing, like it was me becoming the stone. No wonder she was in such pain. A hand clamped down on my shoulder, and I looked to see Ash had been listening for long enough to have tears in his eyes.

"She will not die." He said fiercely; "I'll rip down every building until I find another antidote."

I knew the words should have been coming from me too, but they would not leave me. It wasn't like me to just lay down and await death, but it wasn't me who was dying. I didn't know what I was fighting. I felt hopeless and lost.

How could I tell her? I desperately wanted that peace on her face to remain when she awoke. I felt Gary standing near me, and we all looked at her in her slumber.

"Does she have to know?" Ash had been thinking the same thing, it seemed.

I shook my head, confirming my thoughts just by looking at him. I know we'd had our differences, but if there was one thing we agreed on, it was keeping Dawn alive and happy.

"Don't you think she's already worked it out?" Gary muttered sadly, walking away to run more tests and leave me in even more despair.

She slept a few more hours, and groaned when she awoke, her throat coarse and cracking. I sat her up immediately and Gary was by her other side in seconds with a glass of water. Ash ran in and hovered uselessly at the end of the table.

"How are you feeling?" I asked stupidly.

To my surprise, she nodded. Her hand moved instinctively to touch her shoulder, and she did not gasp or flinch in pain at all. Her skin was pink, but no longer reddened and sore; like she was sunburnt, not a third degree burn victim.

Gary continued to check over her, pursing his lips every so often as he thought deeply. Though he had protested, he'd agreed to keep silent about our... Deadline.

"Has anybody heard from Beth?" Dawn looked at me, her eyes wide with worry.

I felt guilty for it, but she hadn't passed my mind since she'd been caught back at the island. I looked to Ash, who shook his head.

"She's not contacted us yet."

"She's tough. She'll be fine." I added, offering my hand to take for help as she stood. She held still as Gary flashed a light into her eyes and the rest of his routine we'd watched him run a few times now.

Just as Gary finished, she asked the question I'd hoped she wouldn't. "Well? Am I okay?"

"I uh-" he stopped and glanced at me, then back at her. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Better than I've felt in a while, thank you."

"That's good to hear, but you're not cured, Dawn." He told her carefully, checking that I wasn't about to hit him before he told her too much.

"I know." She said quietly, a hand fluttering to her heart.

"You will be." Ash said fiercely, taking her spare hand and squeezing it in determination. She looked to him and smiled, but said nothing.

I immediately questioned that in my mind. I'd grown accustomed to her agreeing with whatever Ash said, it was their thing, with those little high fives and such, but now she wasn't. She was silent.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I said quickly, eyeing her reaction.

She smiled at me and nodded. "Just a little drowsy."

Gary began nodding, "You went through a tough ordeal, your body still hasn't recovered from it, even if you are awake."

I pursed my lips. She hadn't recovered yet because she wasn't recovering. She was only getting worse.

"What do we do now?" Ash said, looking at me immediately. I stiffened, not knowing the answer myself.

Thankfully, Dawn answered for me. "We carry on searching. We keep running into Morphs now we're one of them, so we should just let them. Someone will know something." She looked at me, hope in her eyes.

I didn't know, it was bad enough fighting them when we had to, but to go looking for them? I eyed her stance carefully, noting how she stood straight but her eyes were tired. We barely held our own at the top of our strength, and if we got outnumbered...

"Let's go then." Ash decided.

"I'm coming too." Gary added.

Dawn turned to him quickly. "No. You have no idea what they're like."

I nodded too. "They're not easily defeated."

"I know what you're like." He glanced at me, and then to Dawn. "If we can work out their flaw, we can take them down together."

Ash agreed, "You'll be better off with us at your side."

"Your pokemon won't fight for us." Dawn said quickly.

"They'll fight for me." Ash replied.

The hope in his eyes was enough to make Gary fired up. "We'll head for Pallet Town, I can check my Grandfather's files, see if he has any information on the laboratory you visited, maybe some links to other places we can search?"

I nodded, this was a good idea. Dawn beamed at him, then looked at me and her smile faltered. Maybe the hope wasn't in my eyes, maybe I was just far too pessimistic. She took my hand, placing it on her chest. I felt her pulse, surprisingly alive and fast, all things considered.

"I'm not going anywhere." She whispered, her fingers tightening over mine. I pulled a piece of silvery hair from out of her face, but then was vibrantly aware of our audience.

Gary cleared his throat, taken my subtle hint and clapping a hand on Ash's back. "It'll be nice to head back to the hometown, right?"

"Yeah, it's a shame we can't stay for too long." He replied, looking at Pikachu who had also brightened with the sparked up hope.

"You'll have time to visit your Mom, if we head together, I'll be a few hours in the lab." Gary assured him, scooping up a few items for the journey and pocketing a couple of pokeballs. My mind raced at the idea of battling him, but reality hit me in the face. I had neither the time or the ability to fight him anymore.

Ash looked at me. "You probably shouldn't come with us... You know, being what you are."

"No you're right." Dawn nodded.

He turned to her and turned his expression fierce. "Don't leave without us. We're going to help."

I shook my head. "We're not going anywhere for the moment." I was exhausted, I hadn't slept in worry, but seeing Dawn bright and better than she was, it allowed me to relax, if only a little.

"We'll be back soon, we can set off in the morning." Gary said confidently, heading for the door and gesturing for Ash to follow.

"See you later, guys!" Ash added, grinning. I scoffed. Typical of him to burst with excitement at the first glimmer of hope. I wasn't going to be celebrating until I saw the antidote in Dawn's veins.

Once everything was quiet, Dawn turned to me. "Everything is going to be fine, you know."

I nodded, unwilling to deny her this hope, despite my beliefs. She saw straight through me, like she always did.

"Paul." A hand came to my cheek, and I looked down to her tiny height. She smiled gently, a beautiful, breath-taking expression. "Trust me."

"I do."

The serenity in her voice and demeanour immediately touched me, and it only relaxed me further as she reached up to kiss me gently.

"Sleep Paul. You look exhausted." She escorted me toward the guest room of Gary's apartment. Ash had insisted he'd take the couch, but I guessed they were going to stay in Pallet overnight anyway.

I slumped onto the bed, pulling off my shirt and ruffling my hair. I felt sticky and sweaty, but I was too tired to shower. I would in the morning. A hand suddenly touched my ankle, and I looked down to see Dawn on her knees, pulling off my shoes gently. I watched quietly, one side of my mouth turning up when she looked at me.

Strange how I was supposed to be looking after her. I shook my head in awe.

"What?"

"Nothing." I muttered, taking her hand and pulling her onto my lap. She curled easily there, finding the hollow in my shoulder to rest her head.

"Everything will be okay." She repeated, almost willing herself to.

"Yes." I replied. "It will."

* * *

**HAPPY IKARISHIPPING DAY! SURPRISE. **


	33. Forged

_When the chips are down I'll be around_  
_With my undying, death-defying_  
_Love for you_  
_Envy will hurt itself_  
_Let yourself be beautiful  
~The Power of Love by Frankie goes to Hollywood._

* * *

I was jarred awake by a cold sensation running down my shoulder, it was only small, but my body had heated up through the night that it was enough. It didn't help that I was so on edge lately, and sleep was only light.

Even with my strengthened sight, I couldn't see much in the dark room, but Dawn's figure was unmistakable even in silhouette. I placed a hand on her shoulder, and she shuddered, wiping at her face quickly to confirm my thoughts.

"Dawn?" I breathed, staying still so as not to startle her. Even in the dark, I could see the whites of her eyes as she looked at me, wide and watery. I didn't need to ask what was wrong with her. Without a word, I slid my arm underneath her neck and curled it down her opposite shoulder to pull her close. She sniffed quietly and hiccuped until she could calm herself, and I stayed quiet. What could I say? No words would fix this, nothing would make her sleep better, or ease her pain, or put the ticking time bomb on hold for the night. Hate washed through me, like a fire that was slowly burning my stomach and making its way to every other part of me. I hated myself for putting her through this, and hated that I couldn't fix it.

Even her own lies hadn't convinced her enough to let her sleep for the night, she wasn't a good enough liar. Neither was I.

Pain had begun to sting across the bridge of my nose, and it only made me frown harder.

"I'm frightened Paul." She admitted.

"I know." I whispered, though the fire sped up, lashing up into my chest and causing my whole body to tense and pull her closer. "You don't need to be." I told her, I wished somehow I could do the worrying, let her fall into a dreamless slumber at least for a while.

"No I do." She said suddenly much more fiercely. "I'm terrified that... That when I..."

"You're not-" I tried to protest.

"_If _I die... I'm leaving you alone." She sobbed, a hand flying to her mouth as she sat up and placed her head on her knees. "I'm frightened... I'm frightened what you'll do when... If I... I don't want you to..." She continued talking but they were no longer words, just incomprehensible sobbing as she clawed at her face.

I shot up and sat in front of her on my knees, grabbing her wrists and shaking her. "I'm not going anywhere. Because you're going to pull through this. We're going to find you an antidote."

She let go of her face and looked me in the eye with her swollen ones, streaming never-endingly. "Do you honestly believe that, Paul?"

It startled me that she was confronting me like that. I blinked rapidly.

"I see the look in your eyes. The _defeat. _Like you're surrendering your own life." She told me, never ceasing to surprise me with her observing skills, especially with someone like me. And she stripped me down to a horrific feeling of vulnerability, because when I was truthful with myself, I knew the chances of saving her were slim. Then if she died, I would too. That's what she was afraid of.

But did she expect me to go on? After all we'd gone though, she expected me to just move on and get over her. The thought made me feel sick. I closed my eyes, because I'll be damned if I let her see the weakness she'd brought about in me.

A hand found my cheek, and her thumb made a tiny circle as she felt my skin, and I leaned into it, letting her soothe me once again, forever adding to my guilt. This woman before me, she completed me. Everything I lacked, she made up for tenfold, knowing how to deal with my inability to emote when all I wanted to do was sob with her. How could I not want to follow her if she died? I would follow her anywhere.

When I opened my eyes, she was closer, watching her own hand as it traced my jawline, barely touching me so it tingled. I stopped her by catching her wrist and pressed my lips into her palm. I pulled her wrist and kissed that as well, then kept pulling until her face was close and I closed the gap, my need for her controlling my every move. She seemed to be on the same wave length, her hands desperate and no longer gentle at all. Her nails clawed into my neck, but it only made me more frantic. She ran her nails down my front, feeling for my buckle. I lifted her shirt so it fell down to her wrists, and she threw it once she was done with my jeans. Wasting no more time, I pushed her back and kissed her harder, my hands propping myself up and not tiring in the slightest.

Her cold, shaky breath passed my ear as I kissed her shoulder; the bad one. I couldn't see how red it was, she was just a colourless version of herself in the dim moonlight that had managed to seep through onto her. She didn't flinch, only pressed her nose into my hair and kissed whatever skin she could find, my jaw, my ear... My name was in her breath. Her hands were like no other painkiller, easing every tension in my body as they slid from my neck, to my chest, to my back...

As we reached the edge, she reached for my neck and forced me to meet her, her lips furious as a growl rumbled through my throat in harmony with hers. Tears slid from her face and lingered at our noses, and before I knew it, I was caught up in it all too much and my tears met hers.

I couldn't lose this.

* * *

I'd let her fall asleep before I left. There was no way I was sleeping after such revelations. I stepped out of the laboratory and lingered in its gardens. Nothing in the scenery caught my eye, but it was mainly because I wasn't looking. Thoughts were consuming me, and before I could catch them, I fell into a crouch and clutched my hair, pulling my face down like I could hide from it all.

Hopelessness. It was the only word I could find to describe it.

"Hey."

I shot my head up and turned to see Gary approaching, his face a hollow reflection of my own. "Me and Ash are setting off in a minute."

I nodded, standing up and offering him my hand. "Thanks for doing this." I said genuinely. I didn't particularly like the guy, but he was doing his utmost for Dawn and I couldn't ignore that.

"Dawn's a good friend of mine, I wouldn't turn away from her." He assured me as he took my hand, though frustration was clearly on his face too. When I said nothing, he continued. "I've been doing some research through the night, and there have been some reported disturbances in the pokemon wildlife not too far from here. It could be anything, but it's a start, yeah?"

"Definitely." I said, trying to force a smile, but even the genuine ones never seemed right on my face. He frowned at me a little, then nodded.

"Help yourself to whatever you need around here, and call us if something happens. There's emergency resuscitation equipment in the main lab, but hopefully you shouldn't need it." He informed me. "Keep an eye on her shoulder, if it starts going bad-"

"I'll call you right away. Thanks."

With that, and a swift farewell from Ash, I was left alone with my thoughts, but I was no longer as scrambled as I was before Gary had shown up. I had something to concentrate upon, and it was Dawn's current well being that I focussed upon and not her impending doom. I couldn't ignore it forever, but for now, I could only be strong for her.


End file.
